White Knight Academy
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Di dimensi Knight's Territory terdapat akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 1 – Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!

Hari ini adalah acara kenaikan kelas dari kelas 1 ke kelas 2 dan kelas 2 ke kelas 3. Murid-murid berkumpul di aula untuk mendengar arahan dari guru dan mengikuti acara kenaikan kelas. Para murid duduk dengan rapi dan mengikuti acara sampai selesai. Acara demi acara berlanjut hingga akhirnya selesai dengan baik.

Setelah acara selesai, murid-murid segera meninggalkan aula dan beranjak darisitu. Lalu didepan pintu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang jabrik telah keluar duluan dan seperti menunggu sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dibalik pintu muncul seorang gadis berambut indigo yang cantik dengan mata amethyst yang indah. Saat gadis itu menatap pemuda itu, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan sang gadis lalu membawanya.

"He-Hei Narunaru kau mau bawa aku kemana?", ujar gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, ikutlah Hinata-nee-san, ada yang ingin kubicarkan padamu", ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil terus menyeret gadis indigo itu.

Mereka kini tiba di taman belkang sekolah yang sepi. Maklum para siswa sudah banyak yang pulang ke rumah setelah acara kenaikan kelas. Kini pemuda itu menghadap sanga gadis dengan tatapan serius. Sang gadis bingung dengan yang dilakukan pemuda ini.

"Apa sih yang ingin kaubicarkan Narunaru, kok kayaknya serius amat sih", ujar gadis yang dipanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-nee-san sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku seperti itu? Aku ini bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Namaku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto", ujar pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Iya-iya kau mengerti, tapi kamu lebih cocok dipanggil begitu, soalnya kamu masih kelihatan imut sih, hahahaha", ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Hinata-nee, selalu bercanda saja", ujar Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?", tanya Hinata.

"Ehm...ano..itu, kau berjanji ya akan menanggapinya dengan serius?", tanya Naruto.

"iya-iya aku janji, sudah cepat katakan", ujar Hinata.

"Ehm..ano..i-itu..nee-san, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu!", ujar Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda kau ah, Narunaru", ujar Hinata.

"Tidak aku serius. Aku sudah menyukai nee-san sejak dulu. Hinata-nee-san adalah temanku yang paling baik hingga aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Hinata-nee-san selalu melindungiku dan selalu baik padaku. Sejak itu aku mulai ada rasa cinta pada Hinata-nee. Kumohon Hinata-nee-san jadilah pacarku!", ujar Naruto.

GREBB

Hinata memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba. Naruto kaget mendapat pelukan dari Hinata.

"Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku Cuma mencintaimu sebagai adikku. Maaf ya aku tak bisa menjadi pacarmu", ujar Hinata.

Hinata kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto. Naruto Cuma diam dan menunduk.

"Hei, jangan langsung pasang muka sedih begitu dong. Semangatlah kuyakin kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang bisa membahagiakanmu", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi hanya bersama nee-san-lah aku bisa bahagia", ujar Naruto.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa Narunaru", ujar Hinata.

Naruto memandangi kepergian Hinata dengan wajah sendu. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi akhirnya ditolak oleh Hinata.

"Tapi aku takkan menyerah begitu saja! Aku pasti bisa menaklukan hatimu Hinata-nee-san!", ujar Naruto lantang.

Sementara dibalik pohon di taman itu, ternyata ada dua gadis yang mengamati kejadian itu daritadi. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan poni dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu. Gadis yang lain berambut merah dengan mata ungu.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Naruto-kun ditolak. Aku masih bisa untuk mendapatkan hatinya! Aku pasti akan menjadikkannya kekasihku! Iya kan Sara-chan?", ujar gadis berambut pirang.

"Eh..i-iya, Shion-chan...", ujar gadis berambut merah bernama Sara.

"_**Aku juga bersyukur Naruto-kun tidak jadian dengan Hinata-nee-sama...Aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk selalu bersama Naruto-kun...", batin Sara. **_Sara kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang Sara-chan, pasti kelas 2 akan lebih menyenangkan!", ujar Shion.

"Ba-baik Shion-chan", ujar Sara. Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak pergi darisitu. 

SKIP TIME

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dari tahun ajaran baru. Murid-murid kini sudah banyak berkumpul di papan pengumuman sekolah untuk melihat namanya ditempatkan di kelas mana. Penempatan murid di kelas didasari dengan tes fisik dan pengetahuan. Murid-murid yang memiliki kekuatan fisik atau bertarung yang sangat hebat dan murid yang memiliki kecerdasan super ditempatkan di kelas A. Lalu untuk yang tesnya hasilnya baik ditempatkan di kelas B. Lalu yang hasil tesnya cukup ditempatkan di kelas C. Dan yang hasil tesnya paling anjlok ditempatkan di kelas D.

Banyak murid berkerumun di papan pengumuman. Dan tiba-tiba muncul Naruto untuk melihat pengumuman itu. Dan setelah dia melihat dia terlihat senang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa masuk kelas 2A. Ini bagus sekali!", ujar Naruto.

Setelah murid-murid melihat kelasnya mereka segera menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Naruto segera berjalan menuju kelasnya dan ketika dia segera memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas 2A.

"Ohayo minna!", sapa Naruto pada teman sekelasnya yang sudah duluan masuk ke kelas.

Mereka pun membalas sapaan Naruto. Naruto banyak disenangi oleh teman-temannya karena sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria. Dia sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya. Banyak gadis yang sudah menembaknya, tapi semua ditolak oleh Naruto. Pasti tahu alasannya apa bukan? Naruto kini memilih bangku dan sepertinya dia lebih suka duduk di bagian belakang. Dia segera duduk di bangkunya dan ketika dia menoleh ke samping, meja sebelahnya sudah tergeletak tas, sepertinya sudah ada pemiliknya.

"Kira-kira siapa ya, teman sebangku ini? Dari tasnya kayaknya cewek deh", ujar Naruto.

Lalu setelah Naruto duduk sejenak di bangkunya, muncullah Sara dibalik pintu. Dia kaget melihat Naruto duduk di bangku itu.

"_**Eh Naruto-kun, di-dia duduk disamping bangkuku?", batin Sara.**_

Sara kemudian menuju bangkunya yang disamping Naruto. Naruto pun menatap Sara.

"Oh, Sara-chan ohayo! Jadi disini tempat dudukmu ya?", tanya Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, aku duduk disini, ta-tapi jika itu mengganggumu, aku bisa pindah ke tempat lain..", ujar Sara gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh duduk disini. Kau jangan malu-malu begitu, kau ini juga kan teman baikku. Ayo duduklah disini", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun", ujar Sara lalu dengan kikuk duduk disamping Naruto.

"_**Bisa duduk sekelas dan duduk disamping Naruto-kun seperti ini..ini seperti yang aku impi-impikan..", batin Sara. **_Sara kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan pipi merona merah.

Naruto kemudian memulai perbicangan ringan dengan Sara. Karena sifat pemalunya, Sara seringkali berbicara tergagap dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto terus bercerita hingga bercanda dengan Sara. Sara senang dengan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah Shion memasuki kelas itu. Begitu melihat Naruto, dia langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, akhirnya kita sekelas! Aku senang sekali!", ujar Shion lalu memeluk Naruto.

"He-hei, apa-apaan kau Shion, lepaskan aku dong", ujar Naruto berusaha meronta dari pelukan Shion.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, aku kan sangat menyukaimu, jadikanlah aku pacarmu ya? Ya?", ujar Shion dengan nada manja.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak mau. Aku masih menyukai Hinata-nee-san!", ujar Naruto.

Shion kemudian melepaskan Naruto dan memasang muka cemberut.

"Tapi kan kemarin kamu sudah ditolak oleh Hinata-senpai. Ayolah Naruto-kun, lupakanlah Hinata-senpai dan jadilah kekasihku", ujar Shion.

"Huh kau ini, begitu susah dibilangin", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Woi Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang pemuda lalu menghampiri Naruto. Yang satu memiliki model rambut seperti nanas dan satunya pria gendut dengan rambut gondrong.

"Shikamaru, Chouji jadi kalian di kelas ini?!", ujar Naruto.

"Hoaam, iya, sebenarnya aku masih malas ke sekolah hari ini, masih ngantuk, tapi Kaa-san memaksaku pergi dengan kejam, jadi terpaksa aku sekolah deh..", ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

"Naruto, senang bisa sekelas lagi denganmu..krauk..kuharap kelas ini akan menyenangkan lagi seperti kelas satu..krauk..", ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Wah, aku senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian lagi!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

KRINGGG...

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, para murid segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang sensei dengan rambut perak jabrik dan memakai masker. Dia kemudian menyapa anak-anak.

"Ohayo, anak-anak", sapa sensei itu.

"Ohayo, sensei!", balas para murid-murid.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas 2A. Jadi kelas ini merupakan tanggungjawabku", ujar Kakashi.

"_Hai_, Hatake-sensei!", ujar para murid.

"Jadi, kita mulai dengan perkenalan murid satu persatu, silahkan dari yang paling depan", ujar Kakashi.

Para murid mulai memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Setelah perkenalan diri selesai, Kakashi memberikan arahan-arahan dan pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan dari sekolah.

"Baiklah, itulah yang bisa saya sampaikan sebagai wali kelas. Karena saya harus segera menghadiri rapat dengan dewan guru maka saya tinggal dulu. Gunakan jam kosong ini untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan teman sekelas. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu", ujar Kakashi.

"Sampai jumpa Sensei!", ujar para murid. Kakashi segera keluar dari kelas itu.

Kemudian para murid segera berbincang-bincang. Para cewek-cewek berkumpul untuk bergosip. Para pria ada yang berkumpul untuk membicarakan game dan anime.

Sementara Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru dan teman baru mereka si alis tebal Rock Lee sedang berkumpul di sudut kelas. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia.

"Lihat kawan-kawan ini, majalah HotGirls edisi terbaru, bagaimana mantap kan?", ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan ke kawan-kawannya majalah yang p*r*o* itu,

"Wah mantap Naruto, kamu memang kolektor majalah dewasa sejati!", ujar Chouji.

"Hussh, jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang tahu lagi", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, aku boleh pinjam? Nanti kukembalikan besok", tanya Rock Lee.

"Ok, alis tebal tapi jangan dirusakin ya, ini koleksiku yang berharga", ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkannya pada Rock Lee.

"Wah gadis-gadisnya mantep-mantep semua...Bikin ngiler..', ujar Rock Lee dengan mulut menganga.

Setelah itu empat sekawan itu keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Setibanya di kantin, kantin lumayan sepi, lalu di sebuah meja terlihat Hinata sedang duduk bersama temannya gadis dengan rambut coklat bercepol dua. Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto dan Naruto agak malu menatap Hinata.

"Hei, Narunaru kau mau makan? ayo sama-sama disini", panggil Hinata.

"I-iya, Hinata-nee-san", ujar Naruto lalu menuju meja Hinata dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau mau makan apa? Nanti kalian kupesankan", tanya Hinata.

"Aku makan roti yakisoba saja", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu Tenten, kau apa?", tanya Hinata pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Aku yakiniku", ujar Tenten.

Hinata kemudian segera memesankan makanan-makanan itu. Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto bingung karena Naruto terus menunduk tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Hei, Narunaru kau kenapa? Kok nunduk terus seperti itu?", tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-nee-san", ujar Naruto.

"_**Aduh kenapa aku bisa segugup ini sih berhadapan dengan Hinata-nee-san...", batin Naruto.**_

Sementara tiga kawan Naruto yang duduk di meja belakang Naruto mulai tertawa cekikikan melihat Naruto yang mati kutu di hadapan Hinata.

Kemudian makanan itu telah disajikan di atas meja. Mereka segera melahap makanan itu.

"Lalu, Narunaru, kamu masuk di kelas mana?", tanya Hinata.

"A-aku masuk di kelas 2-A", ujar Naruto.

"Souka, pasti karena kejeniusanmu itu. Kamu memang anak yang pintar ya Narunaru", ujar Hinata.

"Nee-san sendiri pasti masuk kelas 3A bukan?", tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Uzumaki, Otou-san Hinata kan pemilik sekolah ini, tentu saja dia akan masuk kelas A", ujar Tenten.

"Benar, Tenten-senpai", ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di koridor sekolah. Smeua murid berlari-lari menuju halaman sekolah. Naruto dan lainnya terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini, kenapa ada ribut-ribut seperti ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Ayo kita juga melihat apa yang terjadi", ujar Hinata.

Mereka pun segera beranjak dari kantin dan menuju sumber keributan itu.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah banyak sekali kerumunan murid yang seperti menonton sesuatu. Naruto dan lainnya segera menanyai salah satu murid.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa berkerumun seperti ini?", tanya Naruto.

"I-itu, ada murid dari Black Knight Academy yang menantang kita bertarung", ujar murid itu.

"Apa?!", ujar Naruto kaget lalu menerobos kerumunan.

Naruto kemudian sampai di kerumunan paling depan. Dia terkejut melihat yang dihadapannya. Para senpai-nya yang kelas tiga bertarung dan dihajar babak belur oleh dua orang siswa dari Black Night Academy.

"Apa Cuma segini kemampuan kalian. Memalukan, kalian tidak pantas menyandang nama Knight Academy. Penuh dengan orang lemah!", ujar pemuda dengan rambut biru terang dengan gigi-gigi yang runcing.

"Mereka lemah", ujar pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna orange dengan mata orange.

"Hei kalian! Kami masih belum kalah!", ujar murid kelas 3 yang masih bertahan.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Pemuda berambut orange memukul dan menendang para murid kelas 3 itu dengan keras hingga terpental sedangkan pemuda berambut biru dengan gigi runcing memukul mereka dengan pedang besarnya. Para murid kelas 3 itu semua telah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Wahahaha, ada lagi yang ingin melawanku?! Kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku Houzuki Suigetsu dari Black Night Academy, benar kan Juugo?", tanya pemuda begigi tajam bernama Suigetsu.

"Hn, Suigetsu", ujar pemuda berambut orange yang disebut Juugo.

"Kalian berani-beraninya membuat keributan disini berandalan dari Black Knight! Kalian mau cari gara-gara ya?!", ujar Hinata geram.

"Kami disini, Cuma ingin mengetes kemampuan kalian White Knight, tapi sepertinya murid-murid kalian lembek semua. Payah!", ujar Suigetsu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Beraninya kalian mengejek kami seperti itu! Kuhabisi kalian!", ujar Hinata lalu maju menyerang.

DAKK...

Pukulan maut Hinata dihentikan seseorang. Gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mata aquamarine berhasil menahan pukulan Hinata dengan tangannya. Mereka berdua kemudian mundur.

"Lama tak jumpa Hyuuga Hinata..", ujar gadis pirang itu.

"Kau, Yamanaka Ino!", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Apa kemampuanmu masih sama seperti kita bertarung dulu, sang Dewi Perang dari White Knight Academy, aku meragukan itu...", ujar Ino dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkanku, White Lilac brengsek!", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak berniat bertarung denganmu disini, kami datang ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada kalian", ujar Ino.

"Apa itu?", tanya Hinata.

Kemudian muncullah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam lurus dengan mata onyx disamping Ino tiba-tiba. Dia memamerkan senyum khasnya. Murid-murid White Knight itu kaget melihat orang itu.

"Di-dia si pelukis ekstrim dari Black Knight Academy, Shimura Sai!", ujar para murid.

"Hai semuanya, ternyata aku terkenal juga ya", ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Sai-kun, kenapa datangnya lama sekali?", tanya Ino.

"Maaf Ino-chan sayang, aku sedikit ada urusan, tapi kan sekarang kan aku sudah ada", ujar Sai.

"Huh kau ini", ujar Ino dengan muka cemberut.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kesini?!", tanya Hinata.

"Oh itu, lebih baik disampaikan oleh ketua kita", ujar Sai.

Kemudian muncullah seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dengan mata onyx. Pemuda tampan dengan tatapan yang tajam. Semua murid White Knight kembali kaget melihat pemuda itu.

"Di-dia Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik Black Knight Academy!", ujar para murid.

Naruto terbelalak juga melihat Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke...", gumam Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati kerumunan dan berlari tiba-tiba.

BUAKKH

"Ohokk!"

Naruto terpental setelah mendapat pukulan di perut secara tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Naruto tersungkur dan berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, teman lamaku, Uzumaki Naruto", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau...", ujar Naruto sambil merintih.

"Sepertinya kau masih lemah seperti dulu, Cuma mengandalkan otakmu yang encer itu", ujar Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

Naruto kemudian kembali berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit dipukul Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ternyata benar kau masuk Black Knight Academy..", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, dan sebagai teman lamaku bagaimana kalau kita bertarung sedikit untk menunjukkan kemampuan kita masing-masing?", tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil pedang kayu pendek dari balik bajunya.

"Kaupikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan benda seperti itu? Jangan bercanda Naruto!", ujar Sasuke lalu menarik pedanngya dan maju menyerang Naruto.

TRANG...

Pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke pun dimulai. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Sasuke dengan katana khusus miliknya sedangkan Naruto Cuma dengan pedang kayu miliknya.

"Kaupikir ini pedang kayu biasa, ini dilapisi baja didalamnya, jadi takkan mudah patah!", ujar Naruto.

"Souka..tapi bagaimana kalau kupakai ini..ELECTRIC WAVE!", ujar Sasuke lalu kemudian pedangnya mengalirkan listrik hingga dapat memotong pedang Naruto. Naruto jadi lengah dan akhirnya Sasuke dapat menendang pipi Naruto hingga Naruto terpental. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan menodongkan pedangnya.

"Kau masih lemah Naruto. Sama seperti dulu. Kau takkan mampu mengalahkan aku", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau...", ujar Naruto.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik ya seluruh siswa White Knight Academy! Kami murid-murid dari Black Knight Academy menantang kalian untuk bertarung untuk menunjukkan akademi mana yang paling kuat. Pertarungan akan dilaksanakan setelah ujian semester berakhir! Jadi persiapkanlah diri kalian baik-baik!", ujar Sasuke lantang

"Kau harus berlatih sungguh-sungguh Naruto, kau tak mau kan mati konyol di tanganku?", tanya Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu Sasuke! Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan akan mengalahkanmu! Kami White Knight Academy akan mengalahkan kalian!", ujar Naruto dengan lantang.

"Aku tunggu itu Naruto, tapi bersiaplah untuk kalah", ujar Sasuke kemudian berbalik.

"Semuanya Jaa ne! Sampai jumpa di medan pertarungan!", ujar Sai.

"Aku menantikan pertarungan denganmu Hinata!", ujar Ino.

"Aku juga Ino!", ujar Hinata.

"Dadah, orang-orang lemah, kami pasti akan menghabisi kalian semua!", ujar Suigetsu.

Orang-orang dari Black Knight Academy pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Hinata kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Narunaru, kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata cemas.

"Tak apa-apa kok Hinata-nee, Cuma luka sedikit", ujar Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera ke UKS dan melaporkan ini pada sensei", ujar Hinata.

"_**Sasuke aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan membawamu kembali ke jalan yang benar...", batin Naruto.**_

To Be Continued...

Halo, minna-san, para readers dan reviewers yang masih setia dengan fanfiction. Saya Marvelous-chan kembali lagi dengan cerita baru dengan judul White Knight Academy. Ini Fic ke-6 saya. Fic bergenre Romance dengan adegan-adegan fighting ini mengangkat pair NaruHina lho. Jadi bagi para NaruHina Lovers kuharap bisa menikmati fic ini. Sebelumnya aku mau bilang fic ini juga ini akan berhubungan dengan ending dari fic-ku Samurai Force. Jadi tunggu aja bagaimana kelanjutannya...

Jadi, readers sekalian, pastikan kalian mengklik review di bawah. Saran dan kritikan dari readers sekalian sangat bermanfaat bagi author untuk mengembangkan cerita. Jadi,

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	2. Chapter 2

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 2 – Adik Angkat Hinata, Hyuuga Sara

Pagi yang cerah di White Knight Academy. Para murid mulai berdatangan ke akademi yang mengajarkan pengetahuan sekaligus seni beladiri itu. Siswa-siswa banyak masuk sekolah dengan riang dan tersenyum cerah.

Kemudian muncullah tiga manusia berambut pirang. Wanita berambut pirang panjang menggandeng pria berambut pirang jabrik, lalu disebelahnya ada gadis berambut pirang dengan model rambut piggy tail.

"He-Hei, apa-apaan kau Shion, ngak perlu gandeng-gandeng segala, nanti disangka macam-macam oleh orang!", ujar Naruto yang agak risih karena digandeng lengannya oleh Shion dengan erat.

"Aku kan yang akan menjadi istrimu Naruto-kun, tentu saja kita harus bergandeng tangan seperti ini. Setelah kita menikah, kita akan melakukan seks setiap hari dan aku akan melahirkan banyak anak-anak yang lucu", ujar Shion.

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?! Dasar kau ini!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Kalau ngak menikah, tak apalah tapi jadikan aku partner sex-mu. Kita bisa berhubungan seks kapanpun kau mau", ujar Shion.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? dasar gadis mesum!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun-Naruto-kun, aishiteru-aishiteru", ujar Shion sambil bersenandung.

"Wah-wah, Shion-senpai memang agresif sekali ya", ujar gadis berambut piggy tail.

"Iya, Naruko-chan, susah deh kalau begini", ujar Naruto.

Kemudian munculah Hinata dan Sara menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ohayo minna!", sapa Hinata.

"Oh, ohayo nee-san, Sara-chan", balas Naruto.

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara malu-malu.

"Narunaru, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang? Padahal aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali. Dasar kau adik yang nakal, kau harus menerima hukuman!", ujar Hinata lalu membenamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya.

"Ummf..nee-san sesak...", ujar Naruto kesesakan karena Hinata membenamkan wajah Naruto terlalu erat.

"Bukankah kau selalu memuji dada sexy-ku ini, kau senang kan bila diperlakukan seperti ini, adikku yang mesum?", tanya Hinata.

"Ummmf, tolong aku bisa kehabisan napas!", ujar Naruto berusaha meronta.

Semua yang disitu sweatdrop melihat hal itu. Hinata kemudian melepaskan Naruto dan Naruto bisa menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi mainan untuk bertarung? Sudah lama aku tak menghajar orang", ujar Hinata lalu mengapit leher Naruto dengan lengannya.

"Ahk, nee-san ampuni aku, aku pasti babak belur jika bertarung dengan nee-san!", ujar Naruto kesesakan.

"Ayolah Narunaru, sebagai adikku, kau harus membantuku memuaskan hasrat untuk bertarungku!", ujar Hinata masih belum melepaskan Naruto.

"Tidak, nee-san ampuni aku!", ujar Naruto memelas.

"Cih, kali ini kau kulepaskan, lain kali aku harus jadi mainan bertarungku", ujar Hinata lalu melepaskan Naruto.

"Ah, selamat...", ujar Naruto lalu menghela napas lega.

"Hei, Sara-chi, aku duluan ke kelas ya, kamu sama-samalah ke kelas bareng Narunaru dan Ecchi-onna", ujar Hinata lalu mulai beranjak dari situ.

"Hei, Hinata-senpai, jangan menyebutku seperti itu!", ujar Shion.

"Maaf-maaf, tapi julukan itu sangat cocok untukmu, hahahaha. Jaa!", ujar Hinata lalu melangkah pergi.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Shion-chan, maafkan kelakuan Onee-sama ya, dia memang agak kasar seperti itu", ujar Sara lalu membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa Sara-chan, memang kelakuan Hinata-nee-san sudah sejak dulu seperti itu, aku memakluminya", ujar Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun", ujar Sara lalu tersenyum. Naruto sedikit blushing melihat senyum manis Sara.

"I-iya, ayo segera ke kelas", ujar Naruto lalu berjalan bersama tiga gadis itu.

Di belokan koridor mereka kemudian berpisah dengan Naruko karena dia masih kelas 1, sehingga kelasnya di lorong yang berbeda. Naruto, Sara dan Shion kemudian akhirnya tiba di kelas dan segera memasukinya.

Setelah bel berbunyi, sensei segera masuk untuk memberikan pelajaran. Setelah beberapa jam belajar akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto yang duluan meninggalkan kelas. Sementara Sara masih duduk di bangkunya lalu Shion datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Sara-chan, kita makan sama-sama di kantin yuk?", ajak Shion.

"Go-gomen Shion-chan, aku sudah membawa obento dari rumah", ujar Sara.

"Souka..baiklah aku ke kantin dulu ya, ayo Matsuri-chan", ujar Shion lalu pergi keluar bersama Matsuri.

Lalu Sara melihat sekeliling, kelas masih ramai karena banyak murid yang di kelas. Sara agak malu untuk makan di kelas.

"Lebih baik, aku mencari tempat yang agak sepi agar bisa makan dengan tenang", gumam Sara. Sara segera membawa obentonya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Sara kemudian ke taman belakang, tapi banyak siswa berkumpul disana. Dia harus mencari tempat lain yang lebih sepi.

"Oh iya, atap sekolah kan selalu sepi", ujar Sara. Sara segera bergegas menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah dia segera melihat sekeliling.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang disini, baguslah", ujar Sara lalu mulai berjalan untuk mencari tempat yang bagus. Tapi ketika dia sampai di dekat tangki air yang berada di atas atap sekolah, alangkah kagetnya dia melihat orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah tangki air itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun!", gumam Sara.

Sara kemudian mendekati Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia menatap wajah Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun ternyata memang tampan sekali. Bahkan saat tidur dia terlihat tampan..", gumam Sara.

"Ehmm...", gumam Naruto yang mulai terbangun.

"_**Eh, gawat dia mulai bangun, aku harus segera pergi darisini!", batin Sara. **_Sara berbalik dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Lho, Sara-chan?", tanya Naruto yang kini sudah terbangun dan telah duduk.

"Na-Naruto-kun..", ujar Sara sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Ehm..ano..i-itu..a-aku Cuma ingin makan bekalku disini tapi Naruto-kun sedang ti-tidur disini aku takut menganggu, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja...", ujar Sara gugup lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

GREBB

Naruto menahan lengan Sara tiba-tiba. Sara kaget tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah tak apa-apa, kau makan saja disini. Aku tidak terganggu kok", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"E-eh..i-iya..a-arigatou Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara gugup lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Duduklah disini disampingku", ujar Naruto lalu duduk dan menunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

"I-iya..Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Naruto terus memandang lurus kedepan. Sementara Sara yang pemalu, canggung untuk memulai percakapan, bahkan makanannya belum disentuhnya sedikitpun.

"_**Aduh, bagaimana ini, aku berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun, apa yang harus dibicarakan ya?", batin Sara. **_

KRUUK...

"Eh?", Sara kaget mendengar suara perut Naruto yang lumayan kencang.

"Go-gomen Sara-chan", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-kun mau mencoba mencicipi obentoku? Sepertinya Naruto-kun lapar", tanya Sara.

"Ti-tidak usah Sara-chan, itukan makananmu, kau makan saja. Aku tak apa-apa", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku membuat agak banyak hari ini, ayo cicipilah Naruto-kun", ujar Sara lalu menyodorkan kotak obentonya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou Sara-chan, aku jadi tidak enak. Baiklah aku makan ya, ittadakimasu", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil dengan sumpit sepotong udang goreng lalu melahapnya.

"Wah, enak sekali Sara-chan! Apa kamu yang memasaknya?", tanya Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, aku yang memasaknya", ujar Sara.

"Masakanmu enak sekali, kamu pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik", ujar Naruto lalu melahap lagi makanan buatan Sara.

"Eh? Ka-kamu tak perlu memujiku seperti itu Na-Naruto-kun, ma-masakanku masih biasa saja...", ujar Sara dengan tergagap.

"Tapi masakanmu benar-benar enak lho, laki-laki yang akan jadi suamimu kelak pasti akan bahagia setiap hari", ujar Naruto.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun...", ujar Sara dengan wajah memerah.

"_**Dan aku selalu berharap aku jadi istrimu dan kamu menjadi suamiku, Naruto-kun...", batin Sara.**_

"Ayo jangan Cuma aku yang makan, kamu harus makan juga Sara-chan", ujar Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun", ujar Sara.

Kemudian mereka berdua makan bersama-sama obento itu. Mereka makan sambil berbincang walaupun Naruto yang sangat mendominasi percakapan dan Sara menjawab dengan gugup dan malu-malu. Naruto juga sering bercanda sehingga membuat Sara tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Sara-chan, kamu adalah sahabat wanitaku yang paling baik. Aku berharap kita bisa bersahabat selamanya", ujar Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu hati Sara merasa sedikit sakit. Tapi dia Cuma bisa tersenyum pada Naruto.

"_**Aku tidak ingin bersahabat denganmu selamanya Naruto-kun. Aku ingin nanti kau selalu berada disisiku sebagai pendamping hidupku...", batin Sara.**_

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sara lalu mereka berdua kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, bel tanda pulang sekolah kini berbunyi. Para sensei segera mengakhiri pelajarannya dan murid-murid bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah sensei keluar dari kelas, murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Naruto-kun tercinta, ayo pulang sama-sama", ujar Shion menghampiri Naruto yang masih sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"Tidak Shion, aku ada urusan setelah ini, aku belum akan pulang ke rumah", ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya mau kemana? Aku ikut dong!", ujar Shion.

"Tidak boleh, lebih baik kau pulang dengan Naruko-chan saja!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Naruto-kun, kamu jahat, masa' kamu meninggalkan cewekmu yang seksi ini", ujar Shion dengan pose yang dimut-imutkan.

"Kamu bukan cewekku!", ujar Naruto.

"Huh, Naruto-kun nyebelin!", ujar Shion dengan muka cemberut.

Setelah keluar dari akademi Naruto pergi ke kafe yang berada di jalan AkaNishiki. Dia kemudian masuk dan langsung dipanggil oleh seorang laki-laki bertopi dengan rambut gondrong berwarna coklat.

"Hei, Naruto, sini-sini!", panggil laki-laki itu.

"Oh iya, Hayate-senpai!", ujar Naruto lalu menghampiri laki-laki yang bernama Hayate itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di meja lalu memesan makanan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Naruto, kamu tambah tinggi ya?", ujar Hayate.

"I-iya, sejak aku berhenti dari klub kendo aku jarang bertemu senpai. Senpai baik-baik saja?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Lalu Naruto sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu", ujar Hayate.

"Apa itu senpai?", tanya Naruto.

"Hari sabtu besok kamu lowong tidak? Kalau lowong, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama pacar kita. Double-date gitu, agar weekend jadi menyenangkan", ujar Hayate.

"Ta-tapi senpai sebenarnya aku..", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamu harus datang, tentu laki-laki setampan dirimu sudah punya pacar bukan? Kalau begitu sampai ketemu hari sabtu. Aku harus buru-buru ke suatu tempat nih. Jaa!", ujar Hayate lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini, aku kan belum punya pacar", ujar Naruto lalu menggaruk –garuk kepalanya.

Naruto terus berpikir bagaimana untuk bisa menghadiri acara dari Hayate. Dia harus mencari gadis yang bisa berpura-pura jadi pacarnya nanti.

"_**Kalau Hinata-nee-san, dia pasti akan langsung menolak...Kalau Naruko, aku dan dia kan sangat mirip, langsung ketahuan kalau kakak-adik..Kalau Shion, jangan deh, aku takut dia bertingkah berlebihan. Oh iya Sara-chan! Dia sih agak pemalu, tapi hanya dia yang kemungkinan paling besar bisa diajak. Baiklah akan segera kutelpon dia", pikir Naruto.**_ Naruto segera mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelpon Sara.

Sementara Sara dirumah sedang mengerjakan PR-nya. Lalu tiba-tiba hp-nya berdering. Dia melihat nama pemanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Ada apa dia menelponku?", gumam Sara kaget.

Sara segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi", ujar Sara.

"**Halo, Sara-chan, kamu ada dimana?", tanya Naruto.**

"A-aku ada dirumah, ada apa ya Naruto-kun?", tanya Sara.

"**Sara-chan bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?", tanya Naruto.**

"Bantuan untuk apa Naruto-kun?", tanya Sara.

"**Ehm..ano..besok bolehkah kamu berpura-pura jadi pacarku dan jalan bersamaku? Kumohon, ada teman yang mengajakku double date dan dia tak menerima penolakkan. Kumohon untuk besok saja, aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu", ujar Naruto memohon.**

Sara kaget mendengar permintaan Naruto itu. Dia terdiam sejenak.

"**A-aku berpura-pura jadi pacar Naruto-kun?...", batin Sara. **Wajah Sara mulai memerah.

"**Ha-halo Sara-chan kamu masih ada disitu?", tanya Naruto.**

"Eh..i-iya Naruto-kun, aku masih mendengarmu", ujar Sara.

"**Bagaimana Sara-chan? kumohon saat ini hanya kamulah yang bisa kumintai tolong. Kumohon sekali ini saja ya, aku berjanji takkan menyentuhmu sembarangan", ujar Naruto.**

"Ba-baiklah aku mau Naruto-kun. Aku akan membantumu semampuku", ujar Sara dengan wajah masih memerah.

"**Benarkah? Hore! Arigatou Sara-chan! Kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik!", ujar Naruto gembira.**

"I-iya sama-sama Naruto-kun", ujar Sara.

"**Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu pukul 11. Jangan lupa ya, sekali lagi arigatou Sara-chan!", ujar Naruto.**

"Baiklah Naruto-kun", ujar Sara.

"**OK , Sara-chan sampai ketemu besok!", ujar Naruto.**

"I-iya, sampai ketemu besok Naruto-kun..", ujar Sara.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sara kemudian merebahkan badannya ke kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit.

"Besok aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto-kun. Ini seperti yang aku impi-impikan. Walaupun pura-pura aku tetap senang asalkan bisa bersama Naruto-kun..", ujar Sara lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

CKLEK

"Woi Sara-chi, sedang apa kau? Kok senyum-senyum gaje gitu", tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sara.

"Hi-Hinata-nee-sama? Bu-bukan apa-apa kok! Hahaha", ujar Sara sambil tertawa canggung.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya. Tak mungkin kamu senyum-senyum gitu tanpa sebab. Ayo bilang pada kakakmu ini", ujar Hinata.

"Tidak kok nee-sama, tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu ada perlu apa nee-sama kemari?", tanya Sara.

"Aku ingin meminjam hp-mu sebentar boleh tidak? Aku ingin mengirim e-mail pada Tenten, hp-ku lagi direparasi jadi pinjam hp-mu ya?", tanya Hinata.

"Oh iya, silahkan nee-sama", ujar Sara lalu memberikan hp-nya pada Hinata.

"Arigatou Sara-chi!", ujar Hinata lalu keluar dari kamar Sara.

Hinata kemudian segera mengetik emailnya dan mengirimkannya.

"Ya, emailnya sudah kukirim. Tapi lebih baik aku utak-atik hp Sara-chi sebentar ah. Siapa tahu ada hal-hal pentingnya yang dirahasiakan hihihihi", ujar Hinata sambil terkikik.

Hinata kemudian mengutak-atik hp Sara, lalu terakhir dia melihat daftar panggilan masuk. Dan dia melihat nama Naruto tertera paling atas.

"Narunaru menelpon Sara-chi? Aneh, tak biasanya mereka berdua telponan. Ada apa ya? Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan", ujar Hinata lalu kembali menuju kamar Sara.

Hinata kembali memasuki kamar Sara. Terlihat Sara masih berkutat dengan PR-nya.

"Sara-chi, barusan Narunaru menelponmu ya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tak biasanya dia menelponmu", tanya Hinata.

"Ehm...ano...i-itu...Naruto-kun ada sedikit urusan denganku..", ujar Sara gugup.

"Urusan apa ya?", tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ehm..a-ano...i-itu tak bisa kukatakan pada nee-sama karena Naruto-kun menyuruhku untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun...", ujar Sara.

"Hoo begitu... si Narunaru sekarang suka main rahasia-rahasiaan ya? Baiklah aku mengerti", ujar Hinata.

"Maaf ya nee-sama", ujar Sara.

"Tidak apa-apa, arigatou sudah meminjamkan hp-mu Sara-chi", ujar Hinata lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Sara.

"Hufft..untung saja aku tidak keceplosan...bisa gawat kalau nee-sama tahu tentang hal itu...", ujar Sara lega.

Besoknya pukul pukul 10.50, Sara telah siap menunggu Naruto. Dia sudah memakai baju yang cantik dan bagus lalu wajahnya dirias sedikit. Dia menatap dirinya di kaca lalu tersenyum.

"_**Ternyata aku ini cantik juga, tapi kenapa ya Naruto-kun tak sekalipun pernah melirikku?", batin Sara.**_

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar Sara dan langsung merangkul Sara.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah dandan? Kau mau kemana Sara-chi?", tanya Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-nee-sama?! Ehm..ano..aku..", ujar Sara dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sara berbunyi. Hinata dan Sara melihatnya, ternyata itu dari Naruto. Sara hendak mengambilnya tapi keduluan oleh Hinata. Hinata segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi", ujar Hinata.

"**Halo, Sara-chan, aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu. Cepatlah turun ya", ujar Naruto lalu langsung memutuskan telepon.**

"Sara-chi, kenapa Naruto menjemputmu? Sebenarnya kalian bedua ingin pergi kemana?", tanya Hinata.

"A-ano..nee-sama kami...", ujar Sara tergagap.

"Sebaiknya kita turun dan menemui Narunaru dibawah. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan kalian berdua", ujar Hinata lalu mereka berdua segera turun untuk menemui Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dan menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri menunggu disebelah pagar rumah.

"Ohayo Sara-chan...Hi-Hinata-nee-san?", sapa Naruto lalu kaget melihat Hinata.

"Narunaru sebenarnya kalian ini mau pergi kemana?", tanya Hinata.

"Ehm e-eto...aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak Sara-chan jalan-jalan tapi kami bersama teman-teman sekelas kami kok hahaha", ujar Naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

GREBB

"Souka...baiklah hati-hati di jalan ya. Jaga baik-baik Sara-chi, awas kalau ada apa-apa, takkan kuampuni kau!", ujar Hinata sedikit mengancam sambil mengapit leher Naruto dengan lengannya.

"Uaakh...Ba-baiklah nee-san aku mengerti. Akan kujaga Sara-chan baik-baik. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku nee-san!", ujar Naruto yang kesesakan karena lehernya diapit dengan erat. Hinata kemudian melepaskan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu Hinata-nee-sama", ujar Sara lalu mulai beranjak pergi bersama Naruto.

"Iya Sara-chi hati-hati di jalan", ujar Hinata.

Naruto dan Sara mulai berjalan menjauh. Hinata terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"_**Entah kenapa melihat mereka jalan berdua, ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku seperti tak rela Narunaru pergi bersama gadis lain...", batin Hinata. **_Hinata menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan Hinata? Mereka kan tidak hanya pergi berdua. Lebih baik santai dulu ah...", ujar Hinata lalu masuk kembali kerumah.

Sementara itu setelah berjalan dan naik bus, Naruto dan Sara kini tiba di taman bermain yang berada di pusat kota. Mereka janjian ketemu dengan Hayate di loket karcis masuk. Mereka berdua segera menuju ke loker karcis dan menemukan Hayate dan pacarnya yang berambut ungu panjang telah menunggu disitu sambil mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk.

"Konichiwa, Hayate-senpai!", sapa Naruto.

"Konichiwa Naruto!", balas Hayate.

"Senpai sudah lama menunggu kami?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kami berdua baru juga sampai. Hei, jadi ini pacarmu Naruto, wah dia cantik juga", ujar Hayate.

"I-iya. Perkenalkan dirimu Sara-chan", ujar Naruto.

"Konichiwa, namaku Hyuuga Sara, senang bertemu denganmu", ujar Sara sambil membungkuk.

"Namaku Gekkou Hayate dan ini pacarku Uzaki Yugao, senang juga bertemu denganmu", ujar Hayate.

"Senang bertemu denganmu", ujar pacar Hayate, Yugao.

"Jadi kita akan bersenang-senang disini senpai?", tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kita bersenang-senang!", ujar Hayate semangat.

Setelah mendapatkan karcis masuk, mereka segera memasuki area taman bermain dan melihat-lihat permainan apa yang ingin pertama dimainkan.

"Sara-chan, mainan apa yang bagus dimainkan pertama kali?", tanya Naruto.

"Te-terserah Naruto-kun saja", ujar Sara.

"Baiklah kita naik yang ringan-ringan dulu saja, bagaimana kalau komedi putar?", tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bagus", ujar Sara.

"Ayo Sara-chan", ujar Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Sara dan menariknya menuju ke tempat komedi putar.

"_**Aku dan Naruto-kun berpegangan tangan seperti ini? Oh Kami-sama jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini...", batin Sara. **_Wajah Sara mulai memerah.

Naruto dan Sara kemudian segera menaiki komedi putar itu.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tak bermain di taman bermain seperti ini. Ini sungguh menyenangkan! Iya kan Sara-chan?", tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

"I-iya, ini menyenangkan", ujar Sara.

"Ayo bersenang-senang!", ujar Naruto semangat.

Lalu setelah itu Naruto dan Sara juga Hayate dan Yugao bersama-sama mencoba permainan-permainan lain, semua menikmati permainan itu dan semua terlihat senang. Terutama Sara, walaupun Cuma pura-pura, bisa berkencan dengan Naruto adalah hal yang dimpi-impikannya selama ini.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, matahari mulai terbenam. Naruto dan Sara sedang duduk untuk beristirahat di bangku taman.

"Wah, tak kusangka permainan-permainan itu begitu menguras tenaga. Tapi tetap hari ini menyenangkan!", ujar Naruto.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun, menyenangkan", ujar Sara.

"Hei, Sara-chan bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala sebelum pulang? Pemandangan sunset dari bianglala keren lho", tanya Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, kupikir itu ide yang bagus", ujar Sara.

"Ok, ayo kita naik bianglala!", ujar Naruto dan mereka berdua segera pergi untuk menaiki bianglala.

Sementara itu didekat situ ada dua gadis yang sedang mengamati Naruto dan Sara secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi mereka di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, tapi tanpa sadar tubuh mereka semakin mendekat dan mereka berdua saling bersenggolan.

"Aduh ittai, siapa sih yang menyenggolku?"

"Auw, sakit nih pantatku!"

"Lho, Hinata-senpai!?"

"Ecchi-onna?!"

"Sedang apa kau disini!?", tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"A-aku tentu saja mengikuti dan mengawasi my lovely Naruto-kun, aku tak rela dia nanti cumbu-cumbuan sama Sara! Lalu Hinata-senpai ngapain disini?", tanya Shion.

"Ng, a-ano...aku...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Wah, mereka mulai jauh, ayo kejar!", ujar Shion. Hinata lalu menyusul mengejar.

Kini Naruto dan Sara telah menaiki bianglala, tapi sebelum itu Naruto membeli es krim. Naruto meminumnya dengan lahap sehingga tidak sadar es krim itu belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"A-ano..Naruto-kun..i-itu..wajahmu belepotan dengan es krim", ujar Sara.

"Oh, benarkah? waduh aku ngak bawa saputangan lagi", ujar Naruto kebingungan.

"I-ini, pakai saja punyaku", ujar Sara lalu menyodorkan saputangan berwarna merah muda miliknya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sara-chan, kamu benar-benar baik!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, sama-sama Naruto-kun", ujar Sara.

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di bagian puncak bianglala sehingga terlihat pemandangan sunset yang indah karena kebetulan taman bermain itu berada di dekat pantai.

"Wah, sunsetnya benar-benar indah Sara-chan! Aku beruntung bisa melihat hal seperti ini!", ujar Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Iya, sunsetnya benar-benar indah", ujar Sara.

Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan di bianglala itu, sehingga Naruto dan Sara kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Naruto menindih tubuh Sara dan tak sengaja mencium bibir Sara. Sara kaget dengan yang terjadi dan wajahnya mulai memerah begitu juga Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto segera bangkit dan sedikit menjauh dari Sara.

"Go-gomenasai, Sara-chan, itu tadi kecelakaan, aku tak bermaksud menciummu, ini gara-gara guncangan tadi", ujar Naruto masih dengan muka memerah.

"I-iya aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Tak apa-apa", ujar Sara malu-malu sambil blushing.

"_**Naruto-kun menciumku, oh Kami-sama, aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini!", batin Sara. **_Sara kemudian tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian mereka turun dari bianglala dan bergegas untuk pulang tapi saat mereka melewati taman bunga seperti ada keributan disitu. Orang-orang berkerumun seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Ada apa ya itu Sara, ayo kita lihat dulu", ujar Naruto lalu mereka berdua segera menuju kerumunan itu.

Saat mereka melihat ternyata terjadi perkelahian disana. Dua orang pria yang terlihat garang sedang menghajar beberapa orang.

"Hei, bukankah itu anak-anak dari kelas 2-B akademi kita?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya dan mereka bertarung dengan dua anak dari Black Night yang menyerang kita waktu lalu!", ujar Sara.

"Hei kalian!", ujar Naruto. Kedua murid dari Black Night Academy itu kemudian menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau! bukankah murid lemah yang melawan Sasuke-sama waktu lalu?! beraninya kau menunjukkan diri pada kami?! Kau cari mati ya!", ujar Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu cari gara-gara dengan murid sekolah kami?!", tanya Naruto.

"Kami hanya ingin menghajar orang-orang lemah. Orang lemah tak pantas menjadi knight untuk Knight's Territory!", ujar Suigetsu.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sini majulah!", ujar Suigetsu.

"Kuhajar kau brengsek!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang dengan pedang kayunya.

TRANG

Suigetsu menangkis serangan Naruto dengan pedang besar miliknya. Mereka berdua pun bertarung. Sementara Juugo akan mulai menyerang anak kelas dua yang masih sadar tapi Sara menghalanginya.

"Minggir kau gadis kecil! Biarkan aku menghajar mereka!", ujar Juugo.

"Takkan kubiarkan, ayo akan kulawan kau!", ujar Sara lalu dari gulungan miliknya mengeluarkan katananya.

"Hohoho, kau berani menantangku, kau akan mati gadis bodoh!", ujar Juugo lalu mulai menyerang Sara.

HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!

Tubuh Juugo tersayat-sayat di bagian dada. Tapi Juugo masih bisa berdiri dan mulai menyerang Sara lagi.

"Kau lumayan juga, tapi kau takkan menang dariku!", ujar Juugo lalu menyerang Sara lagi.

Bagaimana kelanjutan pertarungan mereka? Silahkan lihat kelanjutannya di chapter depan!

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 2 update! Disini di chapter 2, author akan menceritakan bagaimana hubungan Naruto dengan Sara. Sara adalah adik angkat dari Hinata, yang diangkat oleh klan Hyuuga saat dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Sara adalah cewek yang pemalu dan sangat sopan. Dia menyukai Naruto sejak kecil karena Naruto sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Sara adalah pengguna katana yang hebat dari klan Hyuuga.

Oh iya, nanti sesudah ini, author akan membahas satu-persatu cewek-cewek yang menyukai Naruto, mungkin selanjutnya Shion dan dua orang lain masih misterius jadi tunggu aja...

Balas review dulu:

Guest: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kazehaya Sakazuki: OK! Thx buat RnR!

Anggraxi: memang Naruto disini pertamanya lemah karena dia tak terlalu hebat dalam kekuatan fisik dan lebih mengandalkan kecerdasannya. Tapi seiring pengalamannya bertarung dia akan semakin kuat. Thx buat RnR!

Bohdong palacio: Arigatou. Thx buat RnR!

Uzumaki zhufar: Arigatou. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Naruhine-chan: Arigatou. Sebenarnya saya juga berencana membuat Naruto mempunyai kekuatan khusus. OK! Thx buat RnR!

Nhl's: Maksudnya, selama ini Sasuke-lah yang menjadi otak penyerangan pada murid-murid White Knight. Naruto berniat menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa yang dia lakukan itu salah dan membuat White Knight dan Black Knight menjadi damai. Thx buat RnR!

Guest: Arigatou! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

DarkYami Kugamawa: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: OK! Thx buat RNR!

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: Arigatou! Ok! Thx buat Rnr!

Natsumi-chan: Arigatou! OK! Thx buat Rnr!

SHERINARU: Ya, saya sengaja bikin Hinata lebih tua untuk memberikan kesan yang berbeda dari fic-fic lain. Hinata disini sangat kuat jadi takkan mudah dikalahkan. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Khf16: Bukan season 3 sih, tapi nanti endingnya akan berhubungan dengan cerita samurai force dan sora kaizoku. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Arigatou. Iya begitulah. Saya rencana bikinnya begitu tapi nanti lihat perkembangan ceritanya. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Arrobeys likeuzhyu: ok! Thx buat RnR!

AF Namikaze: Ok! Mungkin seperti itu. Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	3. Chapter 3

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 3 – Melawan Duo Mengerikan, Suigetsu dan Juugo

"**Kenapa kalian selalu cari gara-gara dengan murid sekolah kami?!", tanya Naruto.**

"**Kami hanya ingin menghajar orang-orang lemah. Orang lemah tak pantas menjadi knight untuk Knight's Territory!", ujar Suigetsu.**

"**Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto.**

"**Kalau begitu sini majulah!", ujar Suigetsu.**

"**Kuhajar kau brengsek!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang dengan pedang kayunya.**

**TRANG**

**Suigetsu menangkis serangan Naruto dengan pedang besar miliknya. Mereka berdua pun bertarung. Sementara Juugo akan mulai menyerang anak kelas dua yang masih sadar tapi Sara menghalanginya.**

"**Minggir kau gadis kecil! Biarkan aku menghajar mereka!", ujar Juugo.**

"**Takkan kubiarkan, ayo akan kulawan kau!", ujar Sara lalu dari gulungan miliknya mengeluarkan katananya.**

"**Hohoho, kau berani menantangku, kau akan mati gadis bodoh!", ujar Juugo lalu mulai menyerang Sara.**

**HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!**

**Tubuh Juugo tersayat-sayat di bagian dada. Tapi Juugo masih bisa berdiri dan mulai menyerang Sara lagi.**

"**Kau lumayan juga, tapi kau takkan menang dariku!", ujar Juugo lalu menyerang Sara lagi.**

"Rasakan ini, ARMORED PUNCH!", ujar Juugo lalu melancarkan pukulan dengan tangannya yang memiliki armor. Tapi Sara dapat menghindarinya lalu berusaha menyayat Juugo lagi. Mereka berdua lalu terus bertarung dengan sengit. Sara mengeluarkan teknik-teknik andalannya.

"HYUUGA STYLE: TORA NO SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan energi berbentuk cakar macan kini melucur dengan cepat ke arah Juugo. Juugo menangkisnya dengan tangannya tapi tangan Juugo tersayat-sayat. Juugo agak merintih menahan sakit.

"Souka...aku mengerti, ternyata kau berasal dari klan Hyuuga, teknik-teknik itu berasal dari klan Hyuuga", ujar Juugo.

"Kau benar, namaku Hyuuga Sara, anak kedua dari Hyuuga Hiashi pemimpin klan Hyuuga sekaligus pemilik White Knight Academy", ujar Sara.

"Oh, begitu, pantas saja kekuatanmu tak bisa diremehkan. Saatnya aku mulai serius melawanmu!", ujar Juugo lalu maju menyerang lagi.

Sementara Suigetsu dan Naruto terus bertarung. Tapi karena kekuatan fisik Naruto yang tergolong lemah, Naruto mulai kewalahan menghadapi Suigetsu. Suigetsu terus menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi. Naruto terus menghindar tapi karena sedikit lengah, Naruto kini terpental terkena serangan Suigetsu.

"Uaakh..."Naruto terpental dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Hahaha, baka, kau memang lemah! Kau takkan mampu mengalahkanku!", ujar Suigetsu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sialan, aku takkan menyerah semudah itu", ujar Naruto sambil merintih.

"Dasar lemah, jangan bermimpi kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-sama! Dengan kemampuanmu seperti ini, 1 menit kau akan langsung diremukkan oleh kekuatan Sasuke-sama!", ujar Suigetsu.

"Ukkhhh", rintih Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan segera kuakhiri ini! Mati kau!", ujar Suigetsu lalu maju dan bersiap menebas Naruto.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI DESTROYER!

BUAAKH

"Uaaakh!", Suigetsu terlempar terkena serangan tiba-tiba yang dahsyat itu. Lalu muncullah sesosok gadis membelakangi Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata-nee-san!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Untung aku sempat. Kau membuatku khawatir, Narunaru", ujar Hinata lalu membantu Naruto berdiri.

"A-Arigatou nee-san!", ujar Naruto.

"Sialan, siapa yang memukulku tadi!?", ujar Suigetsu geram.

"Itu aku. Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Hinata.

"Kau! Beraninya seorang gadis memukulku seperti ini?! Kau takkan kumaafkan!", ujar Suigetsu lalu mulai menyerang dengan pedangnya.

HYUUGA STYLE: EARTH DESTROYER!

BUAAKH...

"UAAAKKH" Suigetsu terpental sangat jauh. Serangan Hinata itu membuat tanah disekitar jadi terbelah dan hancur.

"Sugoi..nee-san memang benar-benar kuat...", gumam Naruto terperangah melihat kekuatan Hinata.

"Cih, orang lemah berharap bisa mengalahkanku? Itu mustahil", ujar Hinata.

Sementara itu Sara masih melawan Juugo. Juugo terus melancarkan pukulan-pukulan mautnya kepada Sara. Sara dapat menghindar dan membalas serangan dengan sayatan pedangnya. Juugo kemudian menggunakan tekniknya lagi.

"ARMORED PUNCH!"

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!"

Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan sehingga menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Tapi tak disangka Juugo muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Sara dan bersiap memukul Sara.

"Mati kau Gadis Kecil!", ujar Juugo bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada Sara.

"SUZAKU FIRE ARROW!"

JRASH...JRASH...JRASH...

"UAAKKHH", Juugo terpental dan tubuhnya tertancap panah-panah dengan kobaran api.

Sara kaget dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Shion-chan!", ujar Sara.

"Untung saja aku sempat", ujar Shion yang sedang memegang busurnya.

Mereka berempat kini berkumpul.

"Untung saja ada nee-san tadi, aku hampir saja mati", ujar Naruto.

"Makanya Narunaru, kamu harus lebih banyak latihan bertarung", ujar Hinata.

"I-iya, aku mengerti nee-san. Tapi nee-san dan Shion kok bisa ada disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Eh...ah...i-itu...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Tentu saja untuk mengawasimu Naruto-kun. Aku tak mau kau cumbu-cumbuan sama Sara-chan. Kamu hanya boleh bercumbu denganku", ujar Shion manja lalu menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Si-siapa yang cumbu-cumbuan? kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa kok!", ujar Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto, kaubilang kalian pergi bersama dengan teman-teman kalian, mana mereka?", tanya Hinata.

"A-ah i-itu..", ujar Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!"

Naruto dkk kaget mendengar umpatan itu. Ternyata Juugo dan Suigetsu masih bisa bangkit. Kini mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh dari tubuh mereka.

"Kalian pikir bisa semudah itu mengalahkan kami! Kalianlah yang akan kami habisi!", ujar Suigetsu geram.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Juugo.

"Mereka terlihat aneh, kekuatan mereka meningkat secara drastis", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah Narunaru, karena kita sekarang sudah berada di tim, bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu dalam mengatur strategi bertarung?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya Naru-kun sayang, kamu kan hebat dalam strategi bertarung. Buktinya karena strategi bertarungmu, kelas 1-B, kelas kita dulu bisa menang melawan kelas-kelas lainnya", ujar Shion.

"Baiklah, aku kan mencobanya!", ujar Naruto.

"Mati kalian bodoh!", ujar Suigetsu. Suigetsu dan Juugo kembali menyerang.

"Sara-chan, kamu menghadapi Suigetsu karena kalian sama-sama menggunakan pedang. Nee-san menghadapi Juugo karena sama-sama menggunakan kekuatan pukulan. Sementara Shion dibelakang untuk serangan backup dengan panah", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo maju Sara-chi!", ujar Hinata.

"Iya, nee-sama!", ujar Sara. Hinata dan Sara maju untuk menghadapi lawan masing-masing.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit. Naruto terus mengamati pergerakan musuh untuk menganalisis cara bertarung mereka.

"Suigetsu menyerang secara membabi buta dengan pedangnya, lebih baik Sara-chan menghindar dengan cepat lalu menyerangnya balik secara cepat dan mendadak!", ujar Naruto pada Sara.

"Baik aku mengerti Naruto-kun!", ujar Sara. Sara lalu menghindari serangan-serangan Suigetsu dengan cepat lalu menyerang balik dengan sangat cepat. Suigetsu mulai kewalahan menyerang dan mulai lengah sehingga Sara dapat memberikan beberapa sayatan ditubuh Suigetsu.

"Nee-san, Juugo adalah tipe penyerang dengan menggunakan armor ditangannya itu. Lebih baik nee-san segera menghancurkan armornya atau menyerang bagian-bagian vital tubuhnya. Sebaiknya menyerang kepala atau bagian dadanya!", ujar Naruto pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan!", ujar Hinata. Hinata kemudian menyerang Juugo secara bertubi-tubi. Juugo dapat menangkisnya dengan armornya. Tapi Hinata menyerang dengan kekuatan ekstra di armornya hingga armor Juugo mulai retak. Lalu Hinata segera menggunakan tekniknya.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI DESTROYER!"

Serangan mematikan itu terkena di bagian dada Juugo. Juugo terpental cukup jauh tapi Hinata segera berlari untuk melanjutkan serangannya.

"HYUUGA STYLE: EARTH DESTROYER!"

"UAAAKH!", Juugo mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Serangan Hinata masih berlanjut. Dan ini serangan pamungkasnya!

"HYUUGA STYLE: JUUKENHOU!"

BUAAAKHH...

Juugo terpental dan membentur dinding hingga dinding disitu hancur. Juugo mengeluarkan banyak darah dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tanah-tanah disekitar situ hancur berantakan. Banyak orang yang telah lari dan keluar dari tempat bermain itu. Hinata tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengalahkan lawannya.

"Cih, lawan yang masih payah", ujar Hinata lalu berbalik.

Sementara Sara masih bertarung dengan sengit dengan Suigetsu. Sara terus menghindari serangan membabi buta Suigetsu dan menyerang secara mendadak dengan cepat.

"WATERWAVE SLASH!", ujar Suigetsu. Serangan pedang dengan air meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Sara. Sara dapat menghindarinya lalu melancarkan serangan balik.

"HYUUGA STYLE: FIRE DRAGON SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan kobaran api naga kini meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Suigetsu. Suigetsu berusaha menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya tapi pedangnya tak dapat menahan serangan itu dan patah. Suigetsu pun terkena serangan itu dan tersayat hingga terpental. Suigetsu tak sadarkan diri.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya", ujar Sara lalu menyarungkan pedangnya.

Saat Sara dan Hinata kembali untuk menemui Naruto alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka ini.

"Narunaru, Ecchi-onna!", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Naruto-kun! Shion-chan!", ujar Sara kaget.

Kini dua ekor ular hitam besar sedang melilit tubuh Naruto dan Shion. Naruto dan Shion telah tak sadarkan diri. Tapi ular itu memiliki tubuh yang aneh. Tubuhnya seperti cair dan seperti tinta hitam. Lalu muncullah sesosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau! Si pelukis ekstrim! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka berdua?! Cepat lepaskan mereka!", ujar Hinata geram.

"Dewi perang, Hyuuga Hinata jangan marah-marah begitu dong santai saja. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mereka berdua", ujar Sai.

"Brengsek, apa maumu?!", tanya Hinata.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengatakan selamat karena kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan duo mengerikan itu. Kalian benar-benar hebat!", ujar Sai masih dengan senyum.

"Kau datang Cuma mengatakan hal ini. Jangan bercanda! Ayo cepat lepaskan mereka!", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai hadiah perpisahan aku sudah menginjeksi racun pada kedua orang ini. Racun ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat lho, jadi kalian harus menemukan penawarnya secepatnya. Jika sampai terlambat ya... Mereka akan mati...", ujar Sai.

"Sialan kau! Kubunuh kau!", ujar Hinata lalu maju menyerang Sai.

Sai dapat menghindari serangan Hinata dengan melompat ke atas.

"Semoga kalian beruntung! JAA!", ujar Sai lalu menghilang dibalik tinta-tintanya.

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Aku pasti akan menghabisimu nanti!", ujar Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, Shion-chan", ujar Sara lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Shion setelah ular itu meleleh menjadi tinta lagi.

"Mereka harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ayo cepat Sara-chi!", ujar Hinata. Hinata kemudian menggendong Naruto lalu Sara menggendong Shion.

Hinata dan Sara segera berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Untung saja rumah sakit tak jauh darisitu. Naruto dan Shion segera dimasukan ke IGD dan langsung diperiksa. Hinata dan Sara menunggu diluar.

"Semoga, Naruto-kun dan Shion-chan bisa tertolong", ujar Sara lalu berdoa.

"Narunaru...", gumam Hinata.

Sara segera menelpon Naruko untuk memberitahu keadaan kakaknya. Juga menelpon kakak Shion, Taruho. Mereka berdua pun segera datang untuk melihat.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana keadaan Naruto-nii-chan?", tanya Naruko.

"Di-dia masih dalam keadaan kritis. Dokter sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racunnya dan membuat penawarnya", ujar Sara.

"Semoga saja nii-chan tidak apa-apa..", ujar Naruko berharap.

"Shion-chan semoga kau tak apa-apa..", ujar Taruho.

Setelah operasi dilakukan selama tiga jam, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Hinata dkk segera menanyakan pada dokter.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Shion, dokter?", tanya Hinata.

"Mereka berhasil kami selamatkan. Memang racun yang diberikan sangat banyak dan sangat susah membuat penawarnya tapi karena kerja keras kami akhirnya mereka bisa diselamatkan", ujar dokter.

"Benarkah? Arigatou dokter!", ujar Hinata. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega.

"Syukurlah Naruto-kun dan Shion-chan selamat", ujar Sara lega. Naruko dan Taruho juga menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kami akan segera memindahkan mereka berdua di kamar perawatan. Setelah mereka dipindahkan, kalian sudah bisa menjenguk mereka", ujar dokter.

"Baiklah, arigatou dokter", ujar Hinata lalu membungkuk.

Naruto dan Shion segera dipindahkan di kamar perawatan. Kini Hinata dan Sara sedang berada di kamar Naruto. Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri. Hinata dan Sara memandanginya dengan sendu.

"Nee-sama, aku akan melihat Shion-chan sebentar disebelah ya?", ujar Sara.

"Oh iya, aku akan menjaga Narunaru disini", ujar Hinata yang duduk di bangku sebelah kasur Naruto.

Sara pun keluar dari kamar inap Naruto dan menuju ke kamar Shion disebelah kamar Naruto. Hinata kemudian terus memandangi Naruto.

"Narunaru, gomenasai, tadi aku tidak dapat melindungimu...Aku benar-benar nee-san yang buruk. Seharusnya kakak yang baik harus dapat menjaga adiknya dengan baik...", ujar Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Narunaru...aku pasti akan menghajar Sai untukmu..", ujar Hinata lagi dengan menatap Naruto intens.

"Cepatlah sembuh ya Narunaru...aku mencintaimu...", ujar Hinata lalu mencium dahi Naruto.

Sementara itu ternyata dibalik pintu Sara melihat Hinata mencium dahi Naruto. Sara kaget melihat hal tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata-nee-sama mencium dahi Naruto-kun?", gumam Sara.

Hinata kemudian mengelus-elus rambut Naruto dengan lembut dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto dengan erat. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_**Pa-pandangan itu, aku belum pernah melihat nee-sama memandang Naruto-kun seperti itu...Apa memang nee-sama juga menyukai Naruto-kun?", batin Sara.**_

"_**Ta-tapi kan Hinata-nee-sama kan selalu menolak cinta Naruto-kun. Tak mungkinlah dia menyukai Naruto-kun...", batin Sara.**_

"Nee-sama?", tanya Sara yang kini memasuki kamar Naruto. Hinata segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"Oh, hai Sara-chi, kau sudah melihat keadaan Ecchi-onna?", tanya Hinata dengan senyum gugup.

"Iya, dia juga tampaknya sudah baikan tapi belum juga sadarkan diri seperti Naruto-kun", ujar Sara.

"Souka...nanti aku juga akan melihatnya, tapi ini kan sudah larut malam ayo kita pulang Sara-chi", ujar Hinata lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh, i-iya nee-sama", ujar Sara.

Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"_**Semoga kamu lekas sembuh Narunaru...",batin Hinata.**_ Hinata dan Sara kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Mereka kemudian keluar lalu bertemu Naruko.

"Oh Hinata-senpai, Sara-senpai, sudah mau pulang ya?", tanya Naruko.

"Oh iya, Naru-chi, kami sudah mau pulang. Sudah larut malam, Otou-sama pasti sudah khawatir", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, Arigatou sudah menolong onii-chanku. Tanpa ada kalian yang membawanya ke rumah sakit pasti dia takkan tertolong", ujar Naruko.

"Tak apa-apa Naru-chi, aku ini kan kakaknya juga, jadi aku harus selalu menolong adikku. Baiklah kami pergi dulu ya. Jaa!", ujar Hinata.

"Jaa, Naruko-chan", ujar Sara.

"Jaa", ujar Naruko lalu memasuki kamar Naruto. Sara dan Hinata segera berjalan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Hinata dan Sara akhirnya sampai dirumah. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh para pelayan. Klan Hyuuga merupakan salah satu klan terkaya dan berkuasa di Knight's Territory jadi mereka memiliki banyak pelayan dan pengawal. Bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata, Sara dan Hanabi merupakan pemimpin klan dan pemilik White Knight Academy.

Kemudian muncullah seorang gadis remaja berambut coklat panjang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tadaima", ujar Hinata dan Sara.

"Okaeri, Hinata-nee-sama dan kakakku yang anak pungut...", ujar Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan sudah kubilang jangan berkata kasar seperti itu pada Sara-chi!", ujar Hinata dengan tegas.

"Tapi itu kan memang kenyataannya, dia Cuma anak pungut. Dia bukan kakak kandungku hanya Hinata-nee-sama-lah kakak kandungku!", ujar Hanabi.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya?!", ujar Hinata geram.

"Su-sudah nee-sama, aku tak apa-apa. Jangan memarahi Hanabi-chan", ujar Sara.

"Aku tak butuh pembelaanmu, anak pungut! Aku selalu membencimu! Lebih baik kau tidak ada di keluarga ini!", ujar Hanabi kasar.

PLAKK

Hinata menampar Hanabi dengan keras. Hanabi kaget mendapat tamparan dari Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berkata seperti itu pada Sara-chi! Biarpun begitu dia ini tetap kakakmu Hanabi!", ujar Hinata geram.

"Nee-sama jahat! Kamu selalu hanya membela anak pungut ini! Kamu tak pernah menyayangiku!", ujar Hanabi lalu lari kekamarnya sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Anak itu...", ujar Hinata frustasi.

"Sudahlah, nee-sama, tak apa-apa. Aku ini tahu, aku ini Cuma anak yang diangkat oleh klan Hyuuga. Aku mengerti kenapa Hanabi-chan tak bisa menerimaku sebagai kakak", ujar Sara dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Tapi biarpun begitu, kita ini tetap kakak-adik. Sejak kau diangkat menjadi anak oleh Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kau bukanlah orang lain lagi. Hanabi harus menerimamu dan menghormatimu sebagai kakaknya", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata-nee-sama...", gumam Sara

"Biarpun kau bukan adik kandungku, aku selalu menyayangimu Sara-chi..", ujar Hinata.

"Hinata-nee-sama...aku juga selalu menyayangimu...", ujar Sara lalu memeluk Hinata.

Hinata kemudian mengelus-ngelus rambut Sara dan Sara menangis terisak di bahu Hinata.

Sungguh hubungan persaudaraan yang baik. Biarpun bukan saudara kandung tapi saling menyayangi.

Besoknya sepulang sekolah Sara dan Hinata kembali menjenguk Naruto. Naruto senang akan kedatangan mereka terutama kedatangan Hinata, gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Bagaimana Narunaru, keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya nee-san aku sudah baikan. Arigatou nee-san sudah menolongku kemarin", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Hehehe, berarti aku sudah bisa menjadikanmu mainan bertarungku lagi, bersiaplah untuk dihajar Narunaru", ujar Hinata lalu bercanda dengan menonjok-nonjok lengan Naruto.

"Ah, nee-san kamu kejam, masa' aku baru sembuh langsung dihajar?", ujar Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kamu kan adikku yang baik, makanya kamu harus bisa memuaskan hasrat bertarungku", ujar Hinata.

"Kau ini Nee-san, benar-benar!", ujar Naruto ketus.

Naruto dan Hinata terus berbincang dan bercanda. Tapi terlihat tatapan Hinata pada Naruto sudah berbeda. Hinata terus menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya. Sara menyadari hal itu dan membuatnya sedikit sakit hati.

"_**Sudah kuduga, tampaknya nee-sama mulai menyukai Naruto...", batin Sara**_. Sara kemudian tertunduk lesu lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata terus bercanda dan berbincang berdua.

Sara kemudian menyandarkan diri di tembok sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto-kun jika nee-sama juga menyukainya?", gumam Sara. Sara melihat langit-langit dengan tatapan sendu.

Sementara itu di Black Knight Academy...

"Bagaimana Sai, Juugo dan Suigetsu berhasil menghajar orang-orang itu?", tanya Sasuke.

"Suigetsu dan Juugo berhasil mengalahkan beberapa orang tapi mereka berhasil dikalahkan dan dihabisi", ujar Sai.

"Souka..Siapa yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka?", tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah Hyuuga bersaudara, Hinata dan Sara. Juga terlibat di pertarungan itu ada Uzumaki Naruto dan Miko Shion", ujar Sai.

"Hyuuga ya? Aku tahu mereka berdua memang kuat", ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat memberikan racun untuk Naruto dan Shion, tapi untuk racun seperti itu pasti sudah berhasil diobati. Aku sengaja melakukan itu hanya untuk menggertak saja", ujar Sai.

"Yah baguslah Sai, kau membuat mereka sedikit menderita. Tapi kalau duo mengerikan itu sudah kalah maka kita harus mengutus mereka saja", ujar Sasuke.

"Maksud Sasuke-sama?", tanya Sai.

"Aku akan segera mengutus Goninshuu untuk menyerang murid-murid White Knight Academy. Mereka pasti akan membabat habis White Knight", ujar Sasuke.

"Ide bagus Sasuke-sama", ujar Sai lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian akan hancur secara perlahan sebelum pertandingan terakhir dimulai White Knight Academy! Hahahaha!", ujar Sasuke lalu tertawa mengerikan.

To be Continued...

Yosh chapter 3 update! Disini Hinata dan Sara melawan Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka menunjukkan kekuatan mereka sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga. Klan yang terkuat di Knight's Territory. Akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan duo mengerikan itu tapi Naruto dan Shion diracuni oleh Sai. Tapi untungnya mereka berdua selamat. Disini juga muncul karakter Hanabi yang agak angkuh dan sombong. Dan sepertinya Hinata mulai menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu aja ya!

Chapter berikutnya saya akan membahas mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Shion tapi tentu saja main pairnya tetap NaruHina.

Balas Review dulu:

Namikaze Sholkan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Anggraxi: Masih misteri, tunggu aja kelanjutannya...Thx buat RnR!

Kazehaya Sakazuki: Sebenarnya karakter Naruto disini ngak terlalu berisik kayak canon tapi dia suka bergaul dan ramah pada orang lain karena memiliki otak yang pintar pula. Thx buat RnR!

Al-Faraoh: Ok! Hanabi muncul di chap ini. Thx buat RnR!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Sammy-kun: ok! Thx buat RnR!

Tuxedo Putih: Kemungkinan begitu, tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Thx buat RnR!

Arrobeys likeuzhyu: arigatou! Main pair disini tetap Naruhina tapi saya akan menceritakan juga hubungan Naruto dengan gadis2 yg suka padanya. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Khf16: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Mhirna ameliah: arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Naruhine-chan: arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

DarkYami Kugamawa: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Arigato! Memang sifat Hinata disini saya buat lebih berani dan agak kasar. Shion disini memang sangat mesum, chapter depan akan lebih kelihatan lagi kemesumannya. Thx buat RnR!

Saladin no jutsu: arigato! Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Blue-senpai: ya, begitulah..., Naruto begitu baik dan ramah sehingga disukai banyak cewek. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	4. Chapter 4

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 4 – Gadis Imut yang Mesum, Miko Shion

"Aku ingin mengalahkanmu sekaligus...", ujar pria berambut pirang jabrik.

"A..kalahkanlah...", ujar wanita berambut pirang dengan poni sambil mendesah.

"Bersiaplah Shion..."

"Akhirnya...cepat masukkan lagi Naruto-kun..ah!.."

"Kita mulai..."

"Pa-panas, Naruto-kun..punyamu..ah!"

"Ah, punyamu lebih empuk dari yang kuduga..."

"A..Ah...ah...akh!.."

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi kamu keluar?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? A-aku selalu memimpikan hal ini..ah..."

"Apakah sakit?"

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun bisa lakukan sesuka Naruto-kun..ah.."

"Shion! Ah!"

"Naruto-kun ah!"

"Apa-apaan ini sialan!?", ujar Naruto geram.

Ternyata Naruto dan Shion sedang memainkan game. Wajah Shion sudah memerah karena nafsu sementara Naruto sedikit kesal melihat adegan di game hentai ini.

"Naruto-kun, ini adalah game yang kusuruh buat khusus. Aku meminta Shikamaru membuatnya dan akhirnya jadilah game PC yang memiliki 50 adegan hentai antara kau dan aku", ujar Shion.

"Shikamaru, sialan!", gumam Naruto.

"Terus apa tujuanmu memperlihatkan game ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Jika terus memainkan game ini Naru-kun, kamu akan jatuh cinta padaku dan lama-lama kau akan melakukan adegan-adegan hentai di game pada diriku yang asli. Kamu pasti akan melakukan hal-hal jorok padaku setiap hari!", ujar Shion sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Kau gila! Dasar hentai!", ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan rangkulan Shion lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Na-Naru-kun tunggu!", ujar Shion lalu mengejar Naruto.

"Apa lagi?", tanya Naruto ketus.

"Ayolah, kamu mainkan game ini. Game ini pasti menyenangkan!", ujar Shion.

"Menyenangkan apanya?! Game itu benar-benar gila!", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak ini benar-benar hebat. Aku dan Naru-kun melakukan adegan-adengan seks yang menggairahkan! Kamu pasti suka!", ujar Shion.

"Urusai! Ayo kita makan malam dulu!", ujar Naruto lalu mereka berdua menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, terlihat Naruko sedang menghidangkan makanan-makanan yang terlihat enak diatas meja.

"Onii-chan, Shion-senpai, makanan sudah kusiapkan, ayo kita segera makan", ujar Naruko.

"Iya, Naruko-chan", ujar Naruto lalu duduk di bangku. Shion pun ikut duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Kalau kita makan bersama seperti ini, kita seperti keluarga ya? Naru-kun suaminya, aku istrinya dan Naruko anaknya", ujar Shion dengan senyum sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Bicara apa kau?! Lagian ngapain kamu pakai acara-acara nginap disini?", tanya Naruto ketus.

"Aku kan Cuma ingin menemani kalian Naruto-kun. Kasihan kalian berdua tidur sendiri. Nanti malam aku kan tidur bersamamu Naru-kun, kita bisa tidur sambil berpelukan", ujar Shion.

"Tidak. Kau tidur bersama Naruko-chan. Keperjakaanku bisa hilang dalam sekejap jika tidur bersamamu", ujar Naruto.

"Jangan begitu dong Naru-kun, aku kan sangat menantikan acara nginap ini", ujar Shion.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Naruto-kun...", ujar Shion sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lagipula, Shion-senpai, pria dan wanita yang belum menikah tidak baik bukan jika tidur bersama?", ujar Naruko.

"Kau dengar itu Shion? Bahkan Naruko-chan pun tahu hal seperti itu!", ujar Naruto.

"Baik-baik. Aku mengerti", ujar Shion masih dengan muka cemberut.

Mereka segera melanjutkan makan malamnya. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Wah, kenyang...Aku mandi duluan ya di bak air panas", ujar Naruto.

Shion menatap kepergian Naruto lalu tersenyum licik.

Naruto kemudian segera menuju tempat bak air panas. Rumah Naruto tergolong besar. Karena itu memiliki tempat khusus untuk berendam di air panas. Klan Uzumaki merupakan klan yang cukup berpengaruh di Knight's Territory. Ayah Naruto telah meninggal sejak Naruko lahir, jadi Naruto dan Naruko menggunakan nama klan ibunya yaitu Uzumaki. Ibu Naruto dan Naruko, Uzumaki Kushina merupakan direktur dan pengusaha yang sukses selain itu dia merupakan mantan Knight yang hebat. Karena kerja keras ibu-nya lah Naruto dan Naruko bisa menikmati kehidupan yang mewah ini.

Naruto segera memasuki kamar ganti lalu melepaskan bajunya. Setelah itu dia segera berendam di bak air panas yang cukup besar. Naruto menikmati air panas yang enak itu sambil merilekskan pikiran.

"Fuaah...air panas ini sungguh bagus...", ujar Naruto.

Setelah lama berendam Naruto segera keluar dari bak air panas dengan memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan menuju ke kamar ganti. Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia menemukan Shion telah ada di dalam kamar ganti itu. Juga Shion mengendus-endus baju Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"Shi-Shion, apa yang kau lakukan disini!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Naruto-kun..aku Cuma latihan mengkhayal", ujar Shion.

"Keluar!", ujar Naruto ketus.

Shion mundur sedikit lalu menatap bagian "itu"-nya Naruto yang terbungkus handuk.

"Sialan apa yang kau lihat! Sana keluar!", ujar Naruto sambil menutupi handuknya dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan keluar jika kamu tekan tombol ini", ujar Shion lalu meremas buah dadanya. Shion menggunakan kaos putih tipis yang agak panjang dan tidak menggunakan bra sehingga terlihat dengan jelas bentuk o**ainya.

"Disini juga ada, tapi nanti kamu keenakan kalau menekannya..", ujar Shion lalu menunjuk daerah "itu"-nya.

"Baka, keluar sana!", ujar Naruto ketus dengan muka memerah.

Shion berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu Shion!", ujar Naruto.

"Apa?", tanya Shion.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah mengambil celana boxerku dari loker itu. Cepat kembalikan!", ujar Naruto.

"Maksudmu ini?", tanya Shion lalu menyingkap kaos panjangnya sehingga terlihat boxer Naruto yang kini dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau memakainya?!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Aku tukar dengan celana dalamku disana", ujar Shion.

"Maumu sebenarnya apa?!", tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kamu bisa pakai celana dalamku Naru-kun.. Ta-tapi kalau bisa dikepalamu saja..", ujar Shion malu-malu.

"Apa?! Kau gila!", ujar Naruto.

"Salah sendiri kau sudah membuatku nafsu daritadi...Na-ru-to-kun...", ujar Shion dengan pose imut.

"Jangan seenak jidatmu! Lepaskan sekarang!", ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah?", tanya Shion lalu mulai melepaskan kaos putihnya.

"Bu-bukan itu, maksudnya celana boxerku!", ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja sendiri", ujar Shion sambil menunggingkan pantatnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menjangkau boxer itu dengan tangannya.

"Aaah...jangan kasar...", ujar Shion dengan mendesah.

CTAK...

Naruto menyentil dahi Shion lalu menatap tajam Shion.

"Cara kotormu takkan berhasil padaku!", ujar Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus membuat rencana baru..", ujar Shion lalu merangkak dengan cepat dan keluar darisitu.

"Hei tunggu Shion! Kembalikan dulu boxerku! Tunggu Shion, aku tak mau memakai celana dalammu!", ujar Naruto sambil berteriak.

Shion menghiraukan Naruto lalu terus lari. Shion berlari sambil terkikik.

Hari sudah larut malam. Naruto kini telah tertidur lelap. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang masuk diam-diam ke kamar Naruto. Ternyata itu adalah Shion. Shion kemudian berbaring disebelah Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"Naruto-kun...aku sudah tak tahan lagi...wajahmu membuatku nafsu...", ujar Shion lalu wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Naruto.

SYUTT

Naruto tiba-tiba saja melompat mundur sebelum dicium Shion. Shion pun kaget akan hal itu.

"Hampir saja...Apa yang kau lakukan Shion?!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun padahal aku baru saja ingin memberikanmu ciuman selamat malam. Kenapa kau menghindar sih?", tanya Shion.

"Itu tidak penting! Kenapa kau bisa menyusup ke kamarku? padahalkan sudah kukunci!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku punya kunci serep dari seluruh kamar di rumah ini, Naruto-kun...", ujar Shion lalu menunjukkan kunci-kunci itu.

"Gila! Darimana kau dapatkan itu?!", tanya Naruto.

"Itu tak penting Naruto-kun, yang penting aku ingin tidur bersama malam ini. Kumohon? Ya? Ya?", tanya Shion memelas.

"Tidak, keluar sana!", ujar Naruto lalu mendorong Shion keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil kunci serep milik Shion. Naruto kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!", ujar Shion sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Shion kemudian berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk lalu menuju ruang untuk menonton televisi. Terlihat Naruko masih menonton televisi disitu.

"Shion-senpai, kamu belum tidur?", tanya Naruko.

"Iya, Naruko-chan", ujar Shion lalu duduk disebelah Naruko.

"Senpai terlihat tak bersemangat, boleh aku tahu kenapa?", tanya Naruko.

"Tak apa Naruko-chan, aku Cuma merasa sedikit sedih saja...", ujar Shion dengan raut muka sendu.

"Kenapa Senpai, ada sesuatu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu", ujar Naruko.

"Ini mengenai Naruto-kun. Sampai sekarang dia sepertinya tak pernah tertarik kepadaku...", ujar Shion.

"Eh?"

"Padahal sudah segala cara telah kulakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi dia sepertinya tak pernah tertarik kepadaku. Dia tak pernah melihatku. Dia selalu saja menganggapku penganggu dan selalu mengusirku. Padahal aku melakukan semua itu karena aku ingin mendapat perhatiannya. Aku ingin dia tahu aku begitu mencintainya hingga melakukan semua itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kakakmu tak pernah sekalipun membalas perhatianku?!", ujar Shion dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir.

"Senpai, boleh aku bertanya? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dari Onii-chan?", tanya Naruko.

"I-itu..Naru-kun selalu baik padaku. Dia pemuda yang ramah dan ceria. Dulu sewaktu SD banyak yang sering mengejek dan menindasku tapi dia selalu membelaku. Dia begitu baik padaku sejak dulu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukainya. Aku melakukan segala sesuatu untuk bisa menarik perhatiannya, tapi sampai sekarang semua itu tak berhasil. Di pikirannya Cuma ada Hinata-senpai, Hinata-senpai dan Hinata-senpai! Dia tak pernah melihatku! Padahal aku selalu mencintainya berbeda dengan Hinata-senpai yang menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Naruto-kun!", ujar Shion.

"Souka...", ujar Naruko.

"Kenapa, Naruko? Kenapa? Apa aku ini kurang menarik baginya?! Apa dia tidak menganggapku seorang perempuan?! Kenapa Naruto-kun selalu saja mengacuhkanku?!", tanya Shion dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau salah, Senpai..", ujar Naruko.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Shion bingung.

"Akan kuceritakan apa yang sebenarnya..", ujar Naruko.

FLASHBACK ON

Di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, seorang bocah baru saja pulang sekolah. Dia segera memasuki rumahnya dan disambut adiknya.

"Tadaima", ujar bocah itu.

"Okaeri, Naruto-nii-chan!", ujar gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Lho Onii-chan kenapa bajumu kotor begitu, wajahmu juga terluka, kamu kenapa?", tanya sang gadis kecil.

"Eh..i-itu Naruko-chan...aku tadi berkelahi dengan beberapa orang. Habisnya mereka berbuat nakal sih", ujar Naruto.

"Apa sih yang diperbuat mereka?", tanya Naruko.

"Mereka sedang membully seorang gadis kecil. Aku tak tega melihat gadis itu menderita seperti itu. Makanya aku menolongnya. Lagipula anak-anak itu sepertinya suka membully gadis itu akhir-akhir ini", ujar Naruto.

"Souka...tapi Onii-chan, jangan memaksakan dirimu...", ujar Naruko.

"Tak apa-apa Naruko-chan...aku harus menjadi kuat seperti Hinata-nee-san!", ujar Naruto.

Besok siangnya sepulang sekolah

"Lho Nii-chan berkelahi lagi?", tanya Naruko.

"Iya, mereka membully lagi gadis itu. Mereka tidak ada kapok-kapoknya, tapi kali ini aku menghajar mereka tanpa ampun sehingga mereka berjanji takkan menganggu lagi", ujar Naruto.

"Nii-chan, aku tahu nii-chan bermaksud baik. Tapi kenapa nii-chan sampai berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk menolong gadis itu?", tanya Naruko.

"Ah iya..gadis itu sepertinya sangat memerlukan bantuan dan membutuhkan teman. Jadi aku harus menolongnya dan kini aku sudah berteman dengannya. Namanya Miko Shion. Dia gadis yang sangat imut dan cantik. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya sebagai temannya! Dia adalah temanku yang berharga!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mendukungmu nii-chan!", ujar Naruko.

FLASHBACK OFF 

"Begitulah ceritanya. Naruto-nii-chan selalu menganggapmu adalah teman yang paling berharga. Dia ingin selalu melindungimu. Walaupun dia sedikit acuh padamu tapi didalam hatinya dia berjanji akan selalu melindungimu...", ujar Naruko.

"Benarkah? Benarkah Naruto-kun berkata begitu?", tanya Shion.

"Benar. Lalu ada satu lagi yang pernah dia katakan padaku tentang senpai: Naruko-chan, Shion itu sebenarnya gadis yang sangat cantik dan ideal, kuakui dia gadis yang menawan", ujar Naruko.

"Kau dengar itu kan Senpai, Naruto-nii-chan sebenarnya sedikit tertarik kepadamu. Dia Cuma yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya", ujar Naruko.

"Arigatou Naruko-chan! Kamu mengembalikan rasa percaya diriku! Aku takkan menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkan cinta Naruto-kun! Aku pasti mendapatkannya!", ujar Shion semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu", ujar Naruko lalu tersenyum.

Besok paginya Naruto kini bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia sedang memakai sepatunya di depan ruang tamu.

"Naruto-kun!", ujar Shion lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan sih Shion?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu Naruto-kun. Kamu adalah milikku!", ujar Shion.

"Apaan sih tiba-tiba begini?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruko-chan telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ternyata kau menganggapku gadis yang menawan, aku senang sekali Naruto-kun", ujar Shion sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau ini. Naruko-chan pasti bicara yang tidak-tidak ya. Tapi mengenai soal itu..", ujar Naruto menggantung.

"Apa Naruto-kun?", tanya Shion.

"Kau adalah teman baikku yang berharga. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, gadis cantik yang menawan..", ujar Naruto lalu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Shion terperangah melihat pesona dan kharisma Naruto yang menawan.

"Naruto-kun..aku memang tak salah pilih! Ayo kita segera menikah dan buat anak yang banyak!", ujar Shion.

"He-hei, bukan berarti aku mau menikah denganmu! Kau ingat aku hanya menganggapmu teman!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli! Teman baik kan lama-lama jika dekat bisa jadi kekasih! Ayolah Naruto-kun terimalah aku sebagai istrimu!", ujar Shion.

"Kau ini berbuat keributan saja pagi-pagi! Berisik!", ujar Naruto ketus.

Naruto dan Shion terus adu mulut dan Naruko melihat mereka sambil tersenyum.

"_**Naruto-nii-chan, ganbatte...sepertinya hidupmu akan selalu diganggu oleh gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padamu...", batin Naruko.**_

Mereka bertiga kini berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Di gerbang sekolah mereka bertemu Hinata dan Sara.

"Ohayo minna!", sapa Hinata.

"Ohayo nee-san, Sara-chan!", balas Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Shion-chan, Naruko-chan", ujar Sara.

"Wah-wah, ecchi-onna ini memang selalu menempel padamu ya Narunaru?", tanya Hinata.

"Ah..oh..hei, Shion lepasin dong, masa' kamu menggandeng lenganku terus?!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Aku ini kan calon istrimu Naru-kun, aku kan selalu ada disisimu", ujar Shion sambil bermanja-manja dengan lengan Naruto.

"Hei, Ecchi-onna, kau benar-benar genit ya, cobalah bersikap sewajarnya", ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku yang akan memiliki Naru-kun, Hinata-senpai. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku dan melupakanmu Senpai. Lalu kita akan melakukan hubungan seks tiap hari lalu memiliki anak-anak yang lucu", ujar Shion.

"Huh kau ini", ujar Hinata ketus.

"Ayolah, kita bisa terlambat ke kelas. Ayo cepat kita masuk!", ujar Naruko.

"Naruto-kun, aishiteru-aishiteru...", ujar Shion sambil bersenandung.

Sementara Hinata terus memandang dengan tatapan tajam. Sara pun terus melihat Naruto dan Shion yang begitu dekat.

"_**Cih, kenapa aku bisa merasa sekesal ini melihat Narunaru gandengan tangan sama **__**Ecchi-onna**__**?", batin Hinata.**_

"_**Shion-chan dan Hinata-nee-sama akan menjadi sainganku untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun...", batin Sara.**_

Sementara Shion terus tersenyum senang dan bersenandung. Naruto Cuma terdiam dan agak risih digandeng oleh Shion.

Mereka segera menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Lee datang menghampiri Naruto dan Shion untuk mengobrol.

"Hoi Miko, bagaimana dengan game yang kubuat itu? kau sudah memperlihatkannya pada Naruto?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah! Kamu memang mantap Nara! Game itu membuat Naruto terus membelalak melihat tubuhku yang seksi ini", ujar Shion.

"Bicara apa kau Shion?! Lalu Shikamaru, kenapa kau membuat game seperti itu! Itu menggelikan tahu!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Maaf-maaf, soalnya Miko sudah memberikan kesepakatan yang menarik sih, jadi aku setuju membuat game itu", ujar Shikamaru.

"Awas kau ya Shikamaru, akan kubalas kau!", ujar Naruto.

"Hahaha, santai Naruto", ujar Shikamaru.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ini?", tanya Chouji dan Lee bersamaan.

"Itu game me..ummmf...", ujar Shion lalu Naruto tiba-tiba membekap mulut Shion.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Cuma game pc standar biasa kok, hahaha", ujar Naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

"Souka..kukira apa", ujar Chouji.

"Awas kau jika menyebarkan mengenai game itu pada teman-teman!", bisik Naruto kepada Shion.

"Iya-iya, Naruto-kun aku mengerti. Tapi sebentar malam kita bercumbu ya?", ujar Shion.

"Kau ini!", ujar Naruto gusar.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Murid-murid segera menuju bangku masing-masing untuk siap mengikuti pelajaran. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi, wali kelas 2A, masuk kedalam kelas dan menyapa murid-murid.

"Ohayo, anak-anak!", ujar Kakashi.

"Ohayo, Hatake-sensei!", ujar para murid.

"Hari ini, saya sengaja masuk sebentar sebelum pelajaran Sarutobi-sensei untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Kamu, silahkan masuk", ujar Kakashi lalu memanggil seseorang masuk ke kelas.

Lalu masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih mulus dan memiliki mata emerald yang indah. Dia kemudian menatap murid-murid sekelas. Murid-murid terperangah melihat gadis itu.

"Kawaii!", ujar para murid laki-laki.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Haruno-san", ujar Kakashi.

"Ohayo, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya!", ujar gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu lalu membungkuk.

"Baiklah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya?", tanya Kakashi pada para murid.

"Nomor teleponmu berapa?"

"Kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Seisi kelas mulai gaduh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje tadi. Sakura mulai bingung ingin menjawab. Kakashi segera menenangkan kelas.

"Hei diam sedikit. Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh! Lebih baik pertanyaan diwakilkan saja oleh ketua kelas", ujar Kakashi.

Matsuri selaku ketua kelas segera berdiri dan bertanya pada Sakura.

"Haruno-san, kalau boleh tahu, kamu pindah dari sekolah mana?", tanya Matsuri.

"Aku pindahan dari Black Knight Academy...", ujar Sakura.

"NAAAANIII?!", semua murid terkejut mendengar hal itu.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 4 update! Disini menceritakan hubungan antara Naruto dan Shion. Ternyata kemesuman Shion cukup ekstrim ya. Naruto bahkan kewalahan menghadapinya. Tapi biarpun begitu ternyata Naruto menganggap Shion teman yang berharga sehingga Shion makin jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Di akhir chapter juga muncul Sakura sebegai anak pindahan dari Black Knight Academy yang terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang berandalan. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Tunggu aja ya!

Balas review dulu:

Namikaze Sholkan: ok! Thx buat RnR!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Disini sudah diperlihatkan. Pedang kayu Naruto merupakan senjata andalannya karena dia dulu ikut klub kendo. Pedang kayu itu Cuma pedang biasa yang sedikit dimodifikasi Naruto agar lebih kuat dan keras. Ok! Thx buat RnR!

Al-Faraoh: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

NuruHime-chan 19: Memang Naruto disini Cuma pintar di otak. Tapi nanti di beberapa chap selanjutnya dia akan memulai latihannya agar lebih kuat lagi sehingga dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Sasuke. Thx but rnr!

Kazuki-sama: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: Ok! Ngak apa-apa. Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Dragon warior: Arigato! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: OK! Thx buat rnr!

AF Namikaze: Naruto akan latihan setelah cerita dengan teman-teman ceweknya selesai dan akhirnya terbentuk tim yang paling kuat di White Knight Academy. Mungkin sekitar chapter 8. Disini romance banyak karena fic ini dasarnya memang fic romance. Adegan bertarung tetap ada tapi porsinya ngak terlalu banyak. Disini Hinata memang dibuat sedikit agresif, mencoba karakter Hinata yang agak beda. Tenang kok rate-nya ngak akan pindah. Thx buat RnR!

Kazehaya Sakazuki: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Mister X3: Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang seru akan saya perbaiki. Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Khf16: Maaf Naruto yang sekarang masih lemah tapi nanti dia akan jadi kuat kok. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: ngak ada sih. Cuman ada tindakan-tindakan yang agak mesum dari Shion. Soalnya ini masih rated T. Setelah cerita tentang cewek-cewek selesai dan terbentuk tim elit. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Hate harem: Aku masih bingung ini fic harem ato bukan. Thx buat rnr!

Ilysm Hime by Waone: Ya Naruto disini masih lemah tapi nanti dia jadi kuat kok. Hahahaha. Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki zhufar: Arigato! OK! Thx buat rnr!

NoNamed: Fic ini memang sedikit terinspirasi dari anime itu tapi alur ceritanya beda banget kok. Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	5. Chapter 5

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 5 – Murid Pindahan dari Black Knight Academy, Haruno Sakura

**Lalu masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih mulus dan memiliki mata emerald yang indah. Dia kemudian menatap murid-murid sekelas. Murid-murid terperangah melihat gadis itu.**

"**Kawaii!", ujar para murid laki-laki.**

"**Perkenalkan dirimu, Haruno-san", ujar Kakashi.**

"**Ohayo, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya!", ujar gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu lalu membungkuk.**

"**Baiklah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya?", tanya Kakashi pada para murid.**

"**Nomor teleponmu berapa?"**

"**Kamu tinggal dimana?"**

"**Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"**

**Seisi kelas mulai gaduh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje tadi. Sakura mulai bingung ingin menjawab. Kakashi segera menenangkan kelas.**

"**Hei diam sedikit. Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh! Lebih baik pertanyaan diwakilkan saja oleh ketua kelas", ujar Kakashi.**

**Matsuri selaku ketua kelas segera berdiri dan bertanya pada Sakura.**

"**Haruno-san, kalau boleh tahu, kamu pindah dari sekolah mana?", tanya Matsuri.**

"**Aku pindahan dari Black Knight Academy...", ujar Sakura.**

"**NAAAANIII?!", semua murid terkejut mendengar hal itu.**

"Ja-jadi dia dari Black Knight Academy?", ujar beberapa siswa yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Sekolah itu kan sudah menyerang murid-murid kita berkali-kali"

"Apa dia juga salah satu berandalan seperti mereka?"

"Pasti dia berandalan, kudengar anak-anak Black Knight isinya berandalan semua!"

"Iya-iya benar-benar!"

Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar Sakura berasal dari Black Knight Academy. Kelas mulai gaduh, Kakashi segera menenangkannya.

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang. Jika sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan, maka Haruno kau bisa mencari tempat duduk yang kosong", ujar Kakashi.

"_Hai_, Arigato Sensei", ujar Sakura lalu mulai berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sakura berjalan tapi dilihat dengan tatapan tajam dari para murid. Lalu Sakura memutuskan duduk di bangku kosong yang paling belakang di pojok kiri kelas. Murid-murid terus memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura sedikit bingung menerima pandangan-pandangan seperti itu.

"_**Ada apa ya dengan mereka? Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh", batin Sakura.**_

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi keluar dari kelas dan Asuma masuk. Asuma segera memulai pelajarannya. Setelah beberapa jam belajar, kini tiba waktu istirahat. Murid-murid ada yang langsung keluar untuk ke kantin dll dan ada yang tinggal di kelas untuk sekedar kumpul-kumpul dan ngerumpi. Naruto seperti biasa keluar untuk tidur sebentar di atap diikuti Sara dan Shion. Sementara itu Sakura di pojokan kelas memandang sekitar.

"_**Disitu ada teman-teman yang berkumpul, lebih baik aku menyapa dan berkenalan saja dengan mereka", batin Sakura. **_Sakura segera berjalan untuk mendekati beberapa murid sekelasnya yang berkumpul.

"Halo, aku Haruno Sakura, bolehkah aku bergabung disini?", tanya Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

Murid-murid yang berkumpul itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura tapi mereka menghentikan percakapan mereka dan mulai menjauhi Sakura.

"Teman-teman disini mulai ngak enak suasananya, ayo kita ke kantin yuk?", ujar salah satu murid.

"Oh iya, ayo-ayo!", Mereka segera beranjak dari situ dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura memandang mereka dengan kecewa lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kini Sakura duduk di kelas sendirian.

3 hari berlalu sejak Sakura pindah ke White Knight Academy, tetapi dia belum mempunyai teman satupun. Semua teman sekelasnya selalu memandangnya sinis dan berusaha menjauhinya. Sakura merasa sedih dan kesepian. Dia ingin sekali berteman tetapi teman sekelasnya selalu menjauhinya.

"_**Padahal aku ingin berteman dengan mereka, tetapi kenapa ya mereka selalu menjauhiku?", batin Sakura.**_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya. Saat itu sudah sore karena sepulang sekolah dia menyempatkan bermain sepakbola bersama teman-temannya. Saat dia melewati taman bermain dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Gadis berambut pink yang sedang membagi-bagikan sesuatu pada anak-anak kecil.

"_**Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura? Sedang apa dia ya?", batin Naruto. **_Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Selamat sore Haruno-san, sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Naruto yang kini telah menghampiri Sakura.

"Eh? Selamat sore juga Uzumaki-san", ujar Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang membagi-bagikan dango-dango ini untuk anak-anak kecil ini. Mereka ini anak-anak kurang mampu yang suka bermain dan berkumpul disini. Aku kasihan melihat mereka yang sering kelaparan karena kurang makan. Makanya aku selalu memberikan sisa jualan ini kepada mereka", ujar Sakura.

"Souka..kamu baik sekali. Jadi kamu berjualan dango?", tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, aku dan Okaa-san ku membuka usaha toko dango di rumah kami didekat sini. Apa kau mau mampir Uzumaki-san?", tanya Sakura.

"Oh iya, boleh saja, sekalian aku juga ingin mencoba dango-mu!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu aku selesai memberikan semua pada mereka ya?", ujar Sakura.

"Oh iya, sini aku bantu bagikan", ujar Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian segera membagi-bagikan dango-dango itu kepada anak-anak kecil itu. Anak-anak kecil itu sangat senang dapat mengisi perut mereka dengan dango-dango yang enak itu. Akhirnya mereka selesai membagi-bagikan pada semua anak disitu.

"Arigatou, Sakura-nee-chan dan pacarnya, kami senang menerima dango-dango itu!", ujar anak-anak itu.

"Oh iya sama-sama dik, tapi dia ini bukan pacarku, dia Cuma temanku", ujar Sakura.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku temannya Haruno-san", ujar Naruto.

"Oh begitu...sekali lagi arigatou Sakura-nee-chan dan Naruto-nii-chan! Kami pergi dulu!", ujar anak-anak itu lalu pergi darisitu. Sakura dan Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada anak-anak itu.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san ayo kita ke rumahmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Oh i-iya Uzumaki-san", ujar Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura segera berjalan menuju ke rumah Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di rumah Sakura. Rumah Sakura tidak terlalu besar. Sederhana tetapi rapi. Mereka kemudian memasuki toko dan langsung disambut oleh ibunya Sakura.

"Tadaima", ujar Sakura.

"Okaerinasai, Saku-chan, lho ada tamu ya?", ujar ibu Sakura.

"I-iya ini..", ujar Sakura.

"Selamat sore, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya teman sekelas Haruno-san", ujar Naruto lalu membungkuk.

"Selamat sore nak, aku ibunya Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, senang bertemu denganmu", ujar ibu Sakura, Mebuki.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu", ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, Saku-chan, akhirnya kamu mendapatkan teman juga, Kaa-san senang", ujar Mebuki.

"I-iya Kaa-san", ujar Sakura.

"Jadi kamu kesini ingin bermain dengan Saku-chan?", tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak kok, aku Cuma mampir untuk mencoba dango buatan Haruno-san dan baa-san. Aku penasaran dengan rasanya", ujar Naruto.

"Oh begitu, baiklah akan kusiapkan, kamu duduk saja disitu dengan Saku-chan ya", ujar Mebuki.

"Oh, baik, Mebuki-baa-san", ujar Naruto lalu duduk dengan Sakura.

"Uzumaki-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, boleh?", tanya Sakura.

"Oh boleh saja, apa itu Haruno-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa ya, semua orang di kelas menjauhiku? Padahal aku ingin mencoba berteman dengan mereka, tapi mereka selalu menatapku dengan aneh dan mengacuhkanku", ujar Sakura.

"Oh, mungkin karena kamu berasal dari Black Knight Academy", ujar Naruto.

"Souka...aku mengerti sekarang...gara-gara perselisihan itu ya...", ujar Sakura dengan muka sendu.

"Ya, banyak murid-murid membenci Black Knight karena telah berbuat kejam pada murid-murid sekolah kita. Jadi mendengar kau adalah bekas murid Black Knight, mereka pasti menganggapmu jahat seperti anak-anak Black Knight pada umumnya", ujar Naruto.

"Souka...sepertinya aku tak bisa mempunyai teman ya...", ujar Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tapi aku ingin jadi temanmu", ujar Naruto.

"Eh?", Sakura kaget.

"Menurutku, kau itu beda dengan anak-anak Black Knight lainnya. Kau gadis yang baik hati dan suka menolong orang lain. Buktinya kau berbuat baik pada anak-anak tadi. Itu membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah anak nakal seperti imej dari akademi lama-mu itu. Kau adalah gadis yang baik Haruno-san", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"I-iya, Arigatou Uzumaki-san", ujar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Mebuki mengantar dango untuk Naruto.

"Ini silahkan dinikmati", ujar Mebuki.

"Oh iya, arigatou, baa-san", ujar Naruto.

Naruto memakan setusuk dango lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa pindah disini Haruno-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Itu dulunya kami tinggal di distrik Oto, jadi aku bersekolah di Black Knight, tapi setelah rumah kontrakan disana habis masanya, kami harus pindah rumah. Akhirnya ibu menemukan rumah yang berada di distrik Konoha ini. Rumah ini cukup murah jadi ibu langsung membelinya. Untuk menambah pendapatan, ibu membuka usaha toko dango ini", ujar Sakura.

"Souka...lalu kalian Cuma tinggal berdua? Dimana ayahmu?", tanya Naruto.

"I-itu, Otou-sanku sudah meninggal...", ujar Sakura.

"Gomenasai...", ujar Naruto.

"Tak apa-apa Uzumaki-san", ujar Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan usaha kalian ini, selalu berjalan dengan baik?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya sih, tapi karena keuangan yang kurang memadai, kami tak bisa mempekerjakan pegawai, makanya Kaa-san sering kewalahan dalam menyiapkan semuanya. Aku bisa membantu tapi tak seberapa. Aku sering kasihan melihat Kaa-san yang sering kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bekerja..", ujar Sakura.

"Souka..baiklah sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan membantumu dan ibumu disini! Akan kulakukan kerjaan semampuku!", ujar Naruto semangat.

"Ta-tapi Uzumaki-san tidak usah. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu", ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa, karena kau kini adalah temanku, maka aku harus membantumu! Teman harus saling tolong-menolong bukan?", ujar Naruto,

"Ta-tapi tetap saja aku tidak enak padamu..", ujar Sakura.

"Daijoubu, aku ini pekerja keras. Aku kan membantumu sekuat tenagaku!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, Arigatou Uzumaki-san", ujar Sakura.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Besoknya Naruto memulai pekerjaannya di toko dango Sakura. Ibu Sakura juga sempat tak setuju Naruto ikut membantu karena tidak enak. Tapi karena Naruto terus memaksa, maka Mebuki terpaksa membiarkan Naruto ikut membantu. Naruto juga tak mau dibayar, dia melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Naruto bersemangat dalam membantu dalam usaha toko dango itu. Dari membeli bahan-bahan, menyapu, menerima tamu, semuanya dilakukannya dengan senang hati. Dengan adanya Naruto, Sakura dan ibunya menjadi sangat terbantu. 3 hari berturut-turut Naruto sepulang sekolah selalu membantu Sakura dan ibunya di toko dango. Hal itu juga membuat Naruto semakin akrab dengan keluarga Haruno.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun karena kau selalu membantu kami selama ini. Pekerjaan kami menjadi lebih ringan", ujar Mebuki.

"Sama-sama Mebuki-baa-san, aku senang bisa membantu disini. Selain membantu aku juga kan bisa dapat dango gratis, hahahaha", ujar Naruto bercanda.

"Kau ini, jadi tujuanmu kesini itu ya? Dasar anak gratisan", ujar Mebuki sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga ingin membantu temanku. Karena Sakura-san kini adalah temanku aku harus selalu membantunya", ujar Naruto.

"Souka...tapi tampaknya kau begitu perhatian pada Saku-chan? Jangan-jangan kamu suka padanya ya?", tanya Mebuki menggoda.

"Kaa-san ah..", ujar Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"E-enggak kok, aku Cuma ingin membantunya kok hahaha baa-san bisa saja", ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi tampaknya Saku-chan menyukaimu loh..", ujar Mebuki.

"Kaa-san!", ujar Sakura menggerutu.

"Hahahaha!", ujar Mebuki sambil tertawa.

Setelah selesai bekerja, kini Naruto dan Sakura sedang beristirahat di padang rumput yang berada didekat situ sambil memandangi pemandangan sungai yang berada didepannya.

"Naruto, terimakasih banyak ya, sudah membantu kami selama ini. Karena ada kamu, kami jadi sangat terbantu", ujar Sakura.

"Itu sudah sewajarnya, aku dan kamu kan berteman. Teman itu harus saling membantu", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu mengenai kata-kata Okaa-san tadi hiraukan saja, dia itu Cuma bercanda kok Naruto", ujar Sakura.

"Iya aku tahu. Okaa-san-mu kan memang suka bercanda. Dia kaa-san yang baik", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu Naruto, apa kau sudah mempunyai...ah tidak jadi...", ujar Sakura.

"Apa sih Sakura-san, bilang saja padaku", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak usah, tidak jadi, ayo kita kembali", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah ayo!", ujar Naruto. Sakura lalu memandangi Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian kembali ke toko. Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan yang masih tersisa. Naruto kembali bekerja dengan semangat. Tapi ternyata diam-diam, Sakura suka mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Setelah Naruto bersamanya, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Dia tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati dan keramahan Naruto.

Kini hari sudah larut malam, toko pun ditutup, setelah bersih-bersih, Naruto bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Nah, Sakura-san dan Mebuki-baa-san, aku pulang dulu ya, hari sudah larut, pasti imoutouku sudah mulai khawatir", ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya, terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun karena sudah banyak membantu kami", ujar Mebuki.

"Sama-sama baa-san, mungkin besok aku akan membantu lagi disini", ujar Naruto.

"Sudah tak usah, besok kan hari Minggu, lebih baik Naruto-kun istirahat saja. Kamu juga kan tidak harus terus-terusan bekerja, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja", ujar Mebuki.

"Oh, baiklah baa-san, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sayonara. Sakura-san sampai ketemu di sekolah hari Senin!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai beranjak pergi darisitu.

"Oh iya hati-hati dijalan Naruto", ujar Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, nak!", ujar Mebuki.

Naruto tersenyum pada mereka lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari toko dango itu.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar anak yang baik ya?", ujar Mebuki.

"Iya, dia baik hati dan ramah. Dia juga yang pertama kali mau jadi temanku. Dia tidak memperdulikan statusku sebagai mantan murid Black Knight Academy. Dia mau berteman dengan siapa saja", ujar Sakura.

"Lalu Saku-chan kuperhatikan kau sering mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto-kun, ternyata benar dugaan Kaa-san, kau mulai menyukainya ya?", tanya Mebuki menggoda.

"E-enggak kok Kaa-san! Kaa-san bicara apa?", ujar Sakura gelagapan.

"Sudah ngaku aja, aku bisa melihat dari pandangan matamu terhadap Naruto. Kamu tak bisa membohongi Kaa-san-mu, Saku-chan", ujar Mebuki.

"I-iya kuakui aku sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto, dia cowok yang pertama kali begitu perhatian terhadapku. Selama ini teman cowok yang kupunya adalah berandalan-berandalan yang sukanya berbuat jahat pada orang. Tapi dia berbeda, dia begitu baik dan suka membantu orang lain", ujar Sakura.

"Tampaknya Naruto-kun juga belum punya pacar, ayo berjuang Saku-chan, kamu pasti bisa menjadikannya kekasihmu", ujar Mebuki.

"Ta-tapi, kau tahu kan Kaa-san, dia itu anak orang kaya. Dia itu anak dari klan Uzumaki yang terkenal mempunyai perusahaan-perusahaan yang besar dan elit. Sedangkan aku Cuma gadis biasa yang takkan pernah sepadan dengannya. Mana mungkin dia akan menyukaiku? Dia pasti takkan menerimaku karena keadaanku seperti ini", ujar Sakura.

"Bicara apa kau, Saku-chan? Cinta itu tak mengenal status sosial. Asalkan kalian berdua saling mencintai, segala rintangan pasti dihadapi. Makanya kamu tak boleh menyerah, kamu harus selalu berusaha. Jika kamu terus berusaha, kuyakin suatu saat kamu akan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kamu cintai", ujar Mebuki.

"I-iya. Arigatou Kaa-san. Kaa-san adalah ibu yang terbaik!", ujar Sakura lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Kamu harus berjuang, nak", ujar Mebuki.

"_**Naruto, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cintamu...", batin Sakura.**_

Hari Senin pun tiba, murid-murid White Knight Academy kini mulai memasuki sekolah lagi. Naruto kini memasuki kelas dan menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu dia melihat Sakura sudah berada di bangkunya, Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!", sapa Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto", jawab Sakura.

"Hei, hari ini kau banyak membawa dango? Mau diberikan kepada siapa?", tanya Naruto karena disekeliling meja Sakura terdapat banyak tas plastik yang berisi dango.

"Oh ini, aku kan bagikan pada teman-teman sekelas. Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk mencoba sekali lagi berteman dengan mereka", ujar Sakura.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu, aku bantu bagikan ya?", ujar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto, nanti merepotkanmu lagi", ujar Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa, nanti kita bagikan ketika jam isitirahat", ujar Naruto.

"A-arigatou, Naruto", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa jam belajar, kini bel tanda istirahat kini berbunyi. Banyak murid yang masih di kelas karena kebetulan kantin hari ini tutup. Naruto dan Sakura kemudian menghampiri Sara dan Shion.

"Hoi, Sara-chan, Shion, ini ada yang ingin kuberikan", ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu sayangku Naru-kun? cincin pertunangan kita?", tanya Shion dengan mata berbinar.

"Bukan bodoh! Ini dango buatan Sakura-san. Aku ingin kalian mencobanya", ujar Naruto lalu menyodorkan dua kotak dango pada Shion dan Sara. Mereka berdua pun menerimanya.

"Oh kalau begitu, arigatou ya Haruno-san, akan kucoba", ujar Shion dan Sara lalu mulai memakan setusuk.

"Wah, oishii", ujar Sara.

"Benar-benar enak sekali. Ini buatanmu?", tanya Shion.

"I-iya, itu buatanku", ujar Sakura.

"Kamu benar-benar hebat Haruno-san", ujar Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Iya dango-dango ini benar-benar enak", ujar Sara.

"Arigatou, aku senang kalian menikmatinya", ujar Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Haruno-san, kulihat kau selalu kesepian di kelas, sebaiknya kau gabung-gabung bersama kami. Kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol bersama. Ada aku, Sara-chan, Hinata-senpai dan Naruto", ujar Shion.

"Iya Haruno-san, jangan malu-malu, kami akan menerimamu sebagai teman kami. Maafkan selama ini kami sudah mengacuhkanmu. Tapi sekarang kami ingin menjadi temanmu", ujar Sara.

"Iya, setelah mendengar cerita dari calon suamiku ini, kami tersentuh dengan kebaikanmu. Kupikir kau ini adalah berandalan seperti murid Black Knight pada umumnya, tapi kami salah, ternyata kau begitu baik. Jadilah teman kami!", ujar Shion.

"A-arigatou, aku senang bisa berteman dengan kalian", ujar Sakura sambil terharu. Shion dan Sara kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ayo, sekarang kita berikan pada ketiga makhluk gaje yang ada disana", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Rock Lee.

Sakura segera memberikan pada ketiga orang itu. Chouji merasa senang karena mendapat makanan, Shikamaru berterima kasih dengan sopan, sedangkan Lee begitu bersemangat memakannya karena baru pertama kalinya ia diberi makanan oleh seorang gadis cantik.

Tapi saat Sakura mencoba memberikan pada murid-murid lainnya, mereka mengacuhkannya. Mereka masih menganggap Sakura bukanlah anak yang baik. Mereka berbisik-bisik menganai Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan dia menaruh racun di makanan itu?"

"Benar, dia kan mungkin mata-mata yang dikirim Black Knight kemari"

"Ih, ngak sudi deh, makan kuenya"

Sakura yang mendengarkan komen-komen seperti itu langsung merasa sedih. Dia segera berlari keluar dari kelas sambil berlinangan airmata. Naruto berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi ketika dipertemuan lorong, Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..sakit..", rintih Sakura yang pantatnya terbentur.

"Ugh...", rintih orang yang ditabrak Sakura.

"Kau beraninya menabrak Gaara!", ujar pria dengan rambut coklat dengan tato abstrak diwajahnya.

"Gomenasai, aku tak sengaja", ujar Sakura.

"Kau! beraninya kau menabrakku!", ujar pemuda berambut merah lalu mendorong Sakura ke dinding. Pemuda itu kemudian mencengkram dagu Sakura lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja", ujar Sakura.

"Oh kau, jangan-jangan murid kelas 2A yang pindah dari Black Knight Academy itu ya? Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, akan kubalas Black Knight karena telah menghajar dengan sadis kakak sepupuku!", ujar Gaara lalu menampar Sakura.

"Ugh..i-ittai", rintih Sakura.

"Kalian murid Black Knight adalah sampah, aku tak sudi murid mereka pindah ke sekolah ini!", ujar Gaara lalu menampar Sakura lagi.

"Kumohon, tolong jangan sakiti aku!", ujar Sakura memohon.

"Tak akan, aku akan menyiksamu sampai aku puas!", ujar Gaara, Gaara bersiap menampar Sakura lagi.

"HENTIKAN!"

Gaara kaget mendengar suara itu. Ternyata itu Naruto dan berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau sialan! Jangan menyakitinya! Cepat lepaskan dia!", ujar Naruto.

"Hoo..Uzumaki ternyata kau ya. Tenanglah aku Cuma memberi pelajaran padanya", ujar Gaara.

"Jangan memukulnya, dia itu temanku!", ujar Naruto lalu memukul wajah Gaara.

Gaara terpental dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara?! Kau cari mati ya!", ujar pemuda berambut coklat.

"Beraninya kau memukulku Uzumaki! Kau mau mencari masalah denganku!?", ujar Gaara.

"Kau yang mencari masalah! Beraninya kau memukul seorang gadis yang tak bersalah! Kau benar-benar bajingan Sabaku!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Cih! Kalau begitu, Kankurou", ujar Gaara lalu memberikan kode pada Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba Kankurou mengeluarkan sebuah boneka besar yang mengerikan dari gulungannya kemudian boneka itu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Sakura lalu memasukkan Sakura kedalam tubuh boneka itu. Gaara kemudian maju dengan cepat kearah Naruto lalu memukul Naruto. Naruto pun terpental.

"Uukhh...apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-san?", ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah taruhan. Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini. Kami kelas 2D menantang kalian kelas 2A untuk bertarung dalam Class War! Jika kami menang, kami akan menyiksanya sampai dia mati. Tapi jika kalian menang, kalian boleh mengambilnya kembali. Bagaimana? Kau setuju Uzumaki?", tanya Gaara dengan senyum seringainya.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Sakura-san!", ujar Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, kalian akan habis Uzumaki!", ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

_Pertarungan sengit antara kelas 2A melawan 2D segera dimulai!_

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 5 update! Disini Haruno Sakura muncul sebagai murid pindahan dari Black Knight Academy. Namun dia dijauhi teman sekelasnya karena mereka mengira Sakura adalah anak berandalan seperti murid Black Knight pada umumnya. Tapi akhirnya Naruto mengetahui bahwa Sakura sebenarnya gadis yang baik dan mau jadi temannya. Naruto suka membantu Sakura dan perhatian padanya sehingga Sakura sepertinya mulai menyukai Naruto. Tapi di akhir cerita, Sakura ditawan oleh Gaara dan Kankurou, murid kelas 2D dan menantang Naruto dan kelas 2A untuk mengadakan Class War. Siapakah yang akan menang?

Balas review dulu:

Kazehaya Sakazuki: hahaha, sepertinya begitu... ok! Thx buat rnr!

Author nata: Ok! Hahaha, biar aja karena main pairnya tetap NaruHina. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Bohdong palacio: Memang kayaknya fic ini sudah mengarah ke harem karena nantinya Naruto akan disukai oleh 5 wanita sekaligus. Tetapi saya tetap menekankan ini main pairnya NaruHina karena endingnya akan saya buat mengarah ke pair ini. Saran kamu akan saya pertimbangkan. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: Sakura itu bukan utusan Sasuke. Dia pindah ke White Knight karena alasan pindah rumah dan juga satu alasan rahasia yang akan diungkapkan di chapter depan. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: ya, sepertinya cerita akan mengarah ke pair itu. Hahaha game itu memang hentai banget. Sakura dan satu lagi akan diungkapkan di chap depan. Thx buat rnr!

Saus Kacang: hahahaha! Sakura bukanlah taktik Sasuke. Sepertinya begitu, Sakura masuk dalam hitungan. Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: OK! Jadi salah satu cewek yang menyukai Naruto. Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima 27: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Silent reader: arigato! Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Khf16: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze Sholkhan: Akan ada yang melatih Naruto agar lebih kuat lagi tapi saya masih merahasiakannya. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima 27: kesepakatan itu sebenarnya mungkin Shion telah memberikan barang yang bagus pada Shikamaru, mengenai barangnya saya tak memikirkannya. Thx buat rnr!

Sairaji423: ya, begitulah..ok! thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: kesepakatan itu sebenarnya mungkin Shion telah memberikan barang yang bagus pada Shikamaru, mengenai barangnya saya tak memikirkannya. Sakura keluar dari Black Knight karena pindah rumah juga karena satu alasan rahasia yang diungkap di chap depan. Ya Sakura mulai menyukai Naruto karena Naruto selalu membantunya dan memperhatikannya. Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki zhufar: Ngak sih, Sakura bukanlah utusan Black Knight. Thx buat rnr!

Hqhqhqhq: Gomen, karena sepertinya fic ini mengarah ke harem. Tapi main pairnya tetap NaruHina. Thx buat rnr!

Arramsye rudyezavfiin: Memang karakter disini kebanyakan OOC. Sasuke memang disini sangat licik dan jahat. Sakura bukanlah rencana Sasuke dia pindah karena alasan pindah rumah. Ya sepertinya begitu karena Sakura mulai menyukai Naruto. Fic ini memang sudah mengarah ke harem. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrul21: iya ini fic ke-6 saya. Ya penulisannya memang saya bikin sedikit berbeda dengan Samurai Force. Disini chara Hinata dan Shion sengaja dibuat OOC untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Naruto disini awalnya belum terlalu kuat dan hanya mengandalkan pedang kayunya tapi nanti dia kan dilatih oleh seseorang dan akan menjadi lebih kuat hingga dapat menghadapi Sasuke nantinya. Mereka bukanlah shinobi, tapi murid akademi yang dilatih seni beladiri khusus seperti teknik Hyuuga Style dan teknik milik Sai itu. Saya membuatn tekniknya mirip untuk lebih mencocokan dengan chara-nya. Maaf kalau first kiss-nya Naruto bukan Hinata. Sepertinya begitu, harem. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	6. Chapter 6

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dengan sedikit Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 6 – Class War! 2A VS 2D

**Tiba-tiba Kankurou mengeluarkan sebuah boneka besar yang mengerikan dari gulungannya kemudian boneka itu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Sakura lalu memasukkan Sakura kedalam tubuh boneka itu. Gaara kemudian maju dengan cepat kearah Naruto lalu memukul Naruto. Naruto pun terpental.**

"**Uukhh...apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura****-san****?", ujar Naruto.**

"**Aku akan menjadikannya ****sebagai ****sebuah taruhan. Sudah lama aku menantikan saat ini. Kami kelas 2D menantang kalian kelas 2A untuk bertarung dalam ****Class ****War! Jika kami menang, kami akan menyiksa****nya**** sampai dia mati. Tapi jika kalian menang, kalian boleh mengambil****nya**** kembali. Bagaimana? Kau setuju ****Uzumaki****?", tanya Gaara dengan senyum seringainya.**

"**Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Sakura****-san****!", ujar Naruto.**

"**Khukhukhu, kalian akan habis ****Uzumaki****!", ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum menyeringai.**

"Kami takkan kalah dari kalian! Kami pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian!", ujar Naruto.

"Khukhukhukhu, kutunggu kau di medan pertempuran sepulang sekolah", ujar Gaara lalu berbalik.

"Gadis ini pasti akan mati, hehehehe", ujar Kankurou sambil terkekeh lalu berbalik juga dan mereka berdua melangkah pergi sambil membawa Sakura yang berada di tubuh boneka Kankurou.

"Ukkh..aku harus segera memberitahu yang lainnya", ujar Naruto lalu bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di kelasnya dan langsung menceritakan tentang hal barusan itu pada teman-temannya. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura, Sabaku bersaudara itu memang benar-benar bajingan!", ujar Shion.

"Aku siap untuk menolong Sakura-san, aku akan bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuanku", ujar Sara.

"Kita juga akan membantu!", ujar Rock Lee dan Chouji.

"Hahh..merepotkan, kenapa kau langsung setuju mengadakan Class War dengan mereka? Buang-buang tenaga saja…Tapi apa boleh buat…", ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Teman-teman yang lain bagaimana dengan kalian?", tanya Naruto pada teman sekelas yang lainnya.

Murid kelas 2A yang lain terdiam dan terlihat sedang berpikir. Akhirnya ada yang buka suara.

"Tidak! Kami takkan ikut Class War itu. Buat apa kami menolong gadis berandalan seperti dia?! Merepotkan saja!", ujar salah satu siswa laki-laki.

"Itu benar! Itu benar!"

"Iya dia kan bekas murid Black Knight Academy, biarkan saja dia menanggung dosanya sendiri!"

"Iya biarkan saja dia dihabisi oleh anak-anak kelas 2D!

"Itu hukuman yang pas untuk berandalan seperti dia!"

"Kalian! Apakah kalian tak punya perasaan sama sekali!? Sakura-san itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik hati! Dia ingin berteman dengan kita semua! Tapi teganya kalian tak mau menolongnya! Kalian benar-benar keterluan!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Dia pasti Cuma pura-pura saja baik pada kalian! Pokoknya kami takkan mengikuti Class War itu, ayo kawan-kawan kita pergi!", Para murid satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas. Kebetulan jam itu sensei yang mengajar tidak masuk sehingga jam pelajaran kosong.

"Matsuri-san, kumohon bantulah kami..", ujar Naruto sambil menahan lengan Matsuri yang akan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Naruto-san, karena kebanyakan murid menolak, sebagai ketua kelas aku harus mengikuti mereka", ujar Matsuri.

"Souka…", ujar Naruto lalu melepaskan lengan Matsuri dan Matsuri akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

Tersisa 6 orang di kelas itu. Naruto, Shion, Sara, Shikamaru, Rock Lee dan Chouji.

"Apakah kita bisa menang dengan jumlah orang seperti ini?", tanya Chouji.

"Benar Naruto, jumlah kita terlalu sedikit, kita pasti akan dikalahkan dengan mudah", ujar Shikamaru.

"Memang kuakui pasti sulit untuk menang dengan jumlah kita ini, tapi aku takkan menyerah! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura-san! Karena dia adalah temanku! Seorang teman sejati takkan pernah meninggalkan temannya yang sedang kesusahan!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto-kun! Aku juga takkan menyerah! Akan kukalahkan mereka dengan panah dan busurku!", ujar Shion.

"Aku juga, aku harus menolong Sakura-san! Sakura-san adalah teman kita!", ujar Sara.

"AYO SELAMATKAN SAKURA!", ujar Rock Lee semangat.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo! Kita harus bersiap-siap!", ujar Chouji.

"Hahhh…merepotkan…", ujar Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Baiklah, arigato kawan-kawan semua! Sekarang kita harus mengatur strategi-nya", ujar Naruto. Mereka pun mulai berdiskusi untuk membuat strategi bertarung.

Sementara itu murid-murid kelas 2A lainnya sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai anak-anak, pelajaran lagi kosong ya?", tanya Kakashi.

"Konichiwa, Hatake-sensei! Benar pelajaran sedang kosong", ujar para murid.

"Kudengar kalian ditantang kelas 2D untuk mengadakan Class War, lalu kenapa kalian masih berkumpul disini dan tidak bersiap-siap?", tanya Kakashi.

"Buat apa sensei? Kami takkan mengikuti Class War itu, buang-buang tenaga saja!"

"Ke-kenapa?", tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Haruno ditawan oleh anak-anak kelas 2D. Kami tak mau menyelamatkan Haruno Sakura. Biar saja dia dihabisi oleh anak-anak kelas 2D. Berandalan sepertinya pantas mendapat hukuman"

"Ja-jadi Haruno ditawan kelas 2D? Kenapa kalian tak menyelamatkannya? Dia itu bukan anak berandalan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!", ujar Kakashi.

"Dia kan anak pindahan dari Black Knight Academy. Pasti dia berandalan seperti anak-anak Black Knight lainnya"

"Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis berandalan. Akan kuceritakan tentang dia. Kalian pasti Cuma mengetahui kalau dia pindah ke akademi ini karena dia pindah rumah di distrik Konoha ini kan? Tapi sebenarnya alasan dia pindah bukanlah hal itu. Dia pindah karena diusir dari sekolah karena memberontak pada dewan murid Black Knight Academy. Dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal kejam yang dilakukan oleh dewan murid Black Knight Academy yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke, lalu diapun membentuk suatu kelompok yang menentang dewan murid. Tetapi karena jumlah mereka yang sedikit dan dewan murid sangat berkuasa, akhirnya kelompok itu pun dibabat habis sehingga tersisa Sakura sendiri. Sakura pun dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan terpaksa pindah kesini. Sasuke memberikan toleransi padanya karena Sakura adalah mantan pacarnya. Tentu saja dia dengan mudah dikeluarkan, karena notabene pemilik akademi itu adalah ayah Sasuke. Jadi kalian mengerti kan sekarang? Sakura bukanlah gadis berandalan seperti yang kalian kira. Dia adalah gadis yang baik yang ingin menegakkan keadilan dan menentang kekejaman", ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Para murid termangu mendengar cerita tersebut. Mereka merasa menyesal telah menganggap Sakura tanpa mengenalnya lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya...", ujar Kakashi lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu di hutan belakang sekolah kini sudah ada dua kubu yang sedang berhadapan. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam.

"Wah-wah, kalian benar-benar meremehkan kami ya? Masa' kalian akan bertarung dengan jumlah 6 orang?", ujar Kankurou.

"Jumlah kami ini sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan bedebah seperti kalian!", ujar Shion.

"Hohoho, kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan menderita kekalahan", ujar Kankurou sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Lalu muncullah tiga orang cewek dan satu sensei dengan alis tebal.

"Jadi, kelas 2A dan kelas 2D sudah berkumpul ya? Tapi kenapa kelas 2A Cuma ada 6 orang?", tanya Tenten bingung.

"I-itu kami..", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Sudah cepat mulai saja pertarungannya. Narunaru, Sara-chi, dan Ecchi-onna pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah", ujar Hinata santai.

"Hahaha mana mungkin dengan jumlah segitu bisa mengalahkan kelas 2D yang jumlahnya 30 orang? Jangan bercanda!", ujar cewek berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat.

"Hooo, Temari, kau datang kesini mendukung adik-adikmu atau...mendukung pacarmu si rambut nanas itu?", tanya Hinata.

"A-ano...i-itu...", ujar Temari gugup.

"Tapi, pertarungan kali ini tak seimbang, kelas 2A harus memiliki anggota yang pas baru pertarungan bisa dimulai. Kalau anggota kelas 2A tidak pas, aku selaku ketua dewan murid akan membatalkan Class War ini ", ujar Tenten.

"Tapi Tenten-senpai, kami harus...", ujar Naruto.

"Jumlah kami pas kok!"

Semua kaget mendengar suara tersebut dan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ternyata anak-anak kelas 2A telah datang dan telah siap dengan senjata-senjatanya. Naruto dkk pun langsung senang melihat mereka.

"Teman-teman kalian datang", ujar Naruto.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-san, kali ini kami akan membantu kalian untuk menyelamatkan Haruno-san. Kami sudah salah sangka dengan Haruno-san", ujar Matsuri.

"Baguslah dengan ini pertarungan bisa dimulai!", ujar Shion.

"Karena kelas 2A telah lengkap, mari kita mulai saja pertarungannya. Tapi sebelum itu Maito-sensei akan menjelaskan peraturan Class War ini", ujar Tenten.

"Ya anak-anak, dalam Class War kalian bisa menggunakan segala teknik-teknik dan senjata-senjata yang kalian miliki. Tapi pertarungan tidak diperbolehkan sampai membunuh seseorang, jika ada yang mencoba membunuh akan segera dihentikan olehku dan dewan murid. Lalu inti dari pertarungan ini adalah ketua kelasnya. Ketua kelas akan berada di garis pertahanan paling akhir. Kelas siapa yang berhasil duluan mengalahkan ketua kelas akan memenangkan Class War ini. Tapi untuk itu, ketua kelas dua kubu akan disembunyikan wajahnya. Itulah peraturannya, kalian mengerti?", ujar Guy.

"Mengerti, sensei!"

"Baiklah kalian bisa mengatur formasi masing-masing!", ujar Guy.

Kedua kelas segera mengatur formasi untuk menjalankan taktik pertarungan. Kelas 2A dikoordinir oleh Naruto sedangkan kelas 2D dikoordinir Kankurou.

"Naruto, apakah kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini? Kudengar kelas 2D yang sekarang biarpun nilai mereka anjlok-anjlok tetapi mereka memiliki kekuatan-kekuatan yang mengerikan", ujar Chouji.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti menang, karena aku sudah memiliki kunci untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini!", ujar Naruto antusias.

"Be-benarkah itu?", tanya Chouji.

"Tentu saja, itu pada ketua kelas kita!", ujar Naruto.

Semua bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto lalu semua menatap Matsuri. Matsuri pun bingung ditatap seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalian sudah siap? Ayo mulai pertarungannya!", ujar Guy.

WOOOOO...

Murid-murid di garis depan mulai menyerang dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit di garis depan. Mereka menggunakan senjata masing-masing untuk menjatuhkan tiap lawan.

Setelah bertarung beberapa lama, kelas 2A yang lebih unggul karena banyak anak kelas 2D yang berhasil dikalahkan. Kelas 2A pun mulai memasuki daerah pertahanan kelas 2D.

"Wohoho, Gaara mereka mulai memasuki daerah pertahanan kita, ayo kerahkan saja Karui dan Omoi", ujar Kankurou.

"Baiklah, utus mereka", ujar Gaara.

Karui dan Omoi pun maju menyerang. Karena mereka berdua begitu kuat, banyak anak kelas 2A yang dikalahkan mereka. Tapi mereka kemudian dihadang oleh seorang gadis dan seorang pria beralis tebal.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian mengalahkan teman kami lebih dari ini", ujar Sara bersiap dengan katananya.

"Ayo bertarung!", ujar Rock Lee dengan semangat.

"Cih, kalian menantang kami duel ya? Baiklah ayo maju!", ujar Karui.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!"

Serangan sayatan katan Sara kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Karui tapi dapat dihindari. Karui kemudian menyerang balik Sara dengan cepat. Tapi Sara dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Mereka berdua kemudian terus bertarung dengan sengit.

Sementara itu Rock Lee juga bertarung dengan sengit melawan Omoi. Mereka mengerahkan teknik-teknik mereka untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing.

"DAISENPUU!"

Terbentuk putaran angin besar dari ayunan kaki Rock Lee sehingga Omoi yang terkena tendangan itu langsung terpental cukup jauh. Tapi Omoi dapat bangkit lagi dan menyerang balik lagi. Mereka berdua saling menyerang dan pertarungan sengit pun berlanjut.

Sementara itu murid-murid kelas 2D mulai banyak yang berjatuhan sehingga kelas 2A semakin dekat dengan garis pertahanan terakhir kelas 2D. Tapi saat mereka sudah sangat dekat tiba-tiba saja kaki mereka ditarik dan dililit oleh benda seperti pasir yang menjalar. Kaki mereka terikat sehingga sulit bergerak. Lalu tiba-tiba puluhan boneka-boneka besar yang mengerikan datang ke arah murid-murid kelas 2A itu dan menyerang mereka. Karena kesulitan bergerak anak-anak kelas 2A dengan mudah diserang oleh para boneka seram itu. Tapi ada juga yang berhasil lolos dan bertarung sengit dengan boneka-boneka itu.

"Khukhukhu, terimalah serangan dari Battle Doll milikku. Dengan kombinasi manipulasi pasir milik Gaara dan 100 Battle Doll milikku, kalian pasti akan dibabat habis", ujar Kankurou sambil tersenyum licik.

Dari atas pohon Shion memanah boneka-boneka itu. Tapi jumlahnya sangat banyak membuat Shion harus lebih gesit memanah mereka.

"GREAT SUZAKU FIRE ARROW!"

Puluhan panah dengan kobaran api yang luar biasa mengenai boneka-boneka itu dan membuat boneka-boneka itu hangus terbakar. Sementara murid lain juga masih bertarung dengan boneka-boneka itu dan anak-anak kelas 2D yang masih tersisa.

"Fufufufu, gadis pemanah itu menganggu saja, bagaimana kalau kuserang dia dengan ini. Keluarlah Sanshou-ou!", ujar Kankurou lalu mengeluarkan boneka dengan bentuk kadal yang besar.

Kadal itu segera berlari dengan cepat ke tempat Shion berada dan membakar pohon yang dipanjat Shion. Shion kaget dan langsung melompat tapi kadal itu sudah bersiap dengan apinya untuk menyembur Shion.

"Wah gawaat!", teriak Shion.

BRAKKK...

Tiba-tiba boneka kadal itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata Chouji memukul boneka kadal itu dengan sangat keras. Shion pun selamat dan mendarat dengan baik.

"Fuhh...hampir saja aku mati..Arigato Akimichi!", ujar Shion.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya Miko..", ujar Chouji.

Sementara itu Naruto terus mengamati jalannya pertarungan bersama Shikamaru dengan laptopnya Shikamaru. Naruto dan Shikamaru bertugas menjaga garis pertahanan akhir dan ketua kelas mereka.

"Sepertinya anak-anak kelas 2D sudah banyak yang kalah. Tapi karena bonek-boneka sialan itu, banyak anak-anak kelas kita yang juga kalah. Dan boneka-boneka itu semakin mendekat kesini", ujar Shikamaru.

"Hmmm, tunggu saja mereka disini. Kita harus siap membereskan mereka", ujar Naruto lalu bersiap dengan pedang yang menyala terang.

"Hei, Naruto itu senjata baru-mu ya? Sepertinya keren", ujar Shikamaru.

"Benar ini beam saber yang sudah aku modifikasi. Sepertinya akan efektif melawan boneka-boneka itu", ujar Naruto.

"Hoo begitu, aku juga siap dengan sepatu modifikasiku yang bisa mengikat bayangan ini..", ujar Shikamaru lalu menatap sepatunya.

Boneka-boneka itu semakin mendekati garis pertahanan akhir kelas 2A. Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah bersiap untuk melawan boneka-boneka itu.

"Ayo Shikamaru, serang!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang dengan beam saber-nya.

Mereka berdua pun segera melawan boneka-boneka itu. Naruto menyayat beberapa boneka hingga terpotong-potong. Shikamaru menyerang menggunakan pisau panjang miliknya. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit melawan boneka-boneka milik Kankurou tersebut.

"Sial, boneka-boneka ini tak ada habisnya!", ujar Naruto sementara menyayat salah satu boneka.

"Hadapi saja Naruto, karena si Kankurou memang hebat sekali memproduksi benda mengerikan ini. Ini dipelajarinya dari Akasuna Sasori, salah satu Knight tersohor di Knight's Territory", ujar Shikamaru.

"Souka...ayo Shikamaru kalahkan mereka semua!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu itu", ujar Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua terus bertarung hingga banyak boneka telah dikalahkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pasir melilit tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka berdua kaget dengan lilitan pasir ini.

"Pasir darimana ini?", ujar Shikamaru kaget.

"Pasir ini jangan-jangan...", ujar Naruto.

BUAKH...BUAKH...

Naruto dan Shikamaru terpental setelah dipukul dengan keras oleh seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Gaara. Gaara kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menembus pertahanan kalian. Terima kasih pada boneka Kankurou yang telah mengalihkan perhatian sehingga aku dapat bergerak bebas dari kursi ketua kelas hingga bisa sampai disini", ujar Gaara.

"Ja-jadi ketua kelas-nya kau?!", tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Ya, begitulah, tapi aku akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini! Aku akan mengalahkan ketua kelas kalian dan akhirnya kelas 2D akan terbukti lebih unggul dari kelas elit, kelas 2A! Hahahaha!", ujar Gaara lalu tertawa mengerikan.

"Kuso..bagaimana ini Naruto?", tanya Shikamaru sambil meronta-ronta dari lilitan pasir.

Naruto hanya terdiam tapi ternyata Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, Gaara, kalahkan ketua kelas kami jika berani!", ujar Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, dia akan kuhajar sampai babak belur!", ujar Gaara lalu mulai mendekati ketua kelas 2A. Gaara lalu membuka penutup wajah ketua kelas 2A dengan kasar. Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia melihat siapa sebenarnya ketua kelas 2A.

"Ma-Matsuri?", ujar Gaara dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?", ujar Matsuri.

"Ja-ja-jadi kamu ketua kelas 2A?", tanya Gaara tergagap.

"I-iya, Gaara-kun", ujar Matsuri.

Gaara masih terbelalak dan kaget melihat hal ini. Dia terpaku dan terus menatap Matsuri. Matsuri hanya bingung ditatap seperti itu oleh Gaara.

Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru mulai terlepas dari lilitan pasir Gaara. Mereka kemudian berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang terjadi pada Sabaku, kenapa dia jadi mati kutu begitu di hadapan Matsuri?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Matsuri adalah kunci kemenangan kita. Sabaku takkan mungkin melukai Matsuri jika tahu dia ketua kelas 2A. Karena sejak SD dulu, Sabaku sudah menyukai Matsuri. Aku satu SD dengan mereka berdua jadi aku tahu hal itu", ujar Naruto.

"Jadi, kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dong?', tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, ayo serang Sabaku secara tiba-tiba!", ujar Naruto. Naruto dan Shikamaru segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Gaara.

Sementara itu di garis pertahanan kelas 2D, tersisa Kankurou yang masih berkutat mengendalikan boneka dengan asyiknya. Boneka-boneka yang tersisa masih bertarung dengan anak-anak kelas 2A yang masih bertahan tetapi tiba-tiba dari atas Kankurou muncul seseorang yang menyerangnya dengan cepat.

BWUSSH...BRUAAK...

"UAKKKH!"

Kankurou tertindih oleh tubuh gendut Chouji. Chouji menindih tubuh Kankurou dari atas dengan cepat dan amat keras sehingga Kankurou terlambat menyadarinya dan terlambat menghindar. Chouji kemudian memukul kepala Kankurou dengan keras hingga Kankurou pingsan. Boneka-boneka pun tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Sementara itu pertarungan Sara dan Karui masih berlanjut. Tapi sepertinya Sara lebih unggul dan bersiap dengan jurus pamungkasnya.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO TORA GREAT SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan bentuk bintang digabung cakar macan kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Karui. Karui berusaha menangkis dengan kipasnya tapi kipas itu tak dapat menahannya dan akhirnya Karui terpental terkena serangan itu. Karui langsung terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu Rock Lee juga masih bertarung sengit dengan Omoi. Omoi berhasil membuat Rock Lee kewalahan dengan serangan-serangan pedangnya, tapi Rock Lee tetap semangat dan bersiap dengan teknik andalannya. Rock Lee kemudian tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan serangnya. Dia menendang-nendang Omoi lalu melilitnya dengan perban di tangannya. Dia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kinkaku ke udara dan memutarnya dengan sangat cepat lalu menabrakannya ke bawah tanah.

"OMOTE RENGE!"

Tubuh Omoi kini tertancap di tanah dan Omoi langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Yosh! Aku berhasil mengalahkannya!", ujar Rock Lee lalu memamerkan senyum yang kinclong khasnya.

Sementara itu Gaara dan Matsuri masih terus berpandangan. Gaara terus terpaku melihat Matsuri. Sementara Matsuri menatap Gaara dengan bingung.

"Eh..e-eto..Matsuri aku tak menyangka..kita akan..."

"Habis kau Gaara!"

BUAKKH...BLETAKK...

"Aaakhhh...", jerit Gaara. Gaara dipukul dengan keras oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan gagang senjata mereka. Setelah itu Naruto dan Shikamaru menginjak-injak Gaara bertubi-tubi. Gaara kemudian terkapar tak berdaya setelah dipukul dan disiksa oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!", ujar Matsuri kaget dan berjongkok untuk melihat Gaara yang terkapar.

"Hore! Kita berhasil mengalahkan kelas 2D! Kena kau Sabaku!", ujar Naruto.

"Hahh...akhirnya selesai juga..", ujar Shikamaru membuang napas lega.

"Karena ketua kelas 2D, Sabaku Gaara telah berhasil dikalahkan, maka pemenang Class War kali ini kelas 2A. Selamat pada kelas 2A! Kalian memang calon-calon Knight yang hebat!", ujar Tenten.

Semua anak kelas 2A bersorak gembira dengan kemenangan itu. Mereka senang karena berhasil memenangkan pertarungan itu. Beberapa murid langsung menuju tempat Sakura dikurung yaitu disebelah kursi ketua kelas 2D. Sakura pun dikeluarkan dari tubuh boneka itu. Para murid meminta maaf dan bersalaman dengan Sakura. Sakura senang akhirnya bisa selamat dan ditolong oleh mereka.

"Haruno-san, maaf jika selama ini kami sudah salah sangka padamu. Tolong maafkan kami",

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Arigato sudah menyelamatkanku", ujar Sakura.

"Haruno-san kau begitu baik, mulai sekarang kamu adalah teman kami. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bergaul dengan kami!"

"Benar, jika kau juga menginginkan pacar, ada aku kok!", ujar satu murid cowok.

"Hei, aku saja jadi pacarmu!"

"Tidak lebih cocok aku!"

Murid-murid mulai gaduh karena berdebat. Lalu kemudian datang Shion, Sara, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau tertolong Sakura, kau tak apa-apa kan?", tanya Shion.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Arigato kalian semua sudah menyelamatkanku", ujar Sakura lalu membungkuk.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura-san, kami ini temanmu, jadi sebagai teman kita harus saling membantu", ujar Sara.

"Benar kata Hyuuga-san!", ujar Chouji dan Rock Lee.

"Hahhh...walaupun merepotkan akhirnya kami menang...", ujar Shikamaru.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto dimana?", tanya Sakura.

"Itu, sayangku sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman yang berada disana", ujar Shion sambil menunjuk posisi Naruto.

Sakura segera berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kini Sakura menghampiri dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Oh hai, Sakura-san, akhirnya kami menang dan bisa menyelamatkanmu, kau tak apa-apa bu..

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapt ciuman dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Murid yang lain pun kaget melihat hal tersebut. Ciuman itu Cuma berlangsung singkat, setelah itu Sakura segera berlari kecil dan menjauhi Naruto. Tapi Sakura kemudian berbalik dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto!", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum manis.

Naruto terperangah melihat senyuman Sakura dan blushing karena habis dicium.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sakura mencium Naru-kun tersayangku!?", ujar Shion geram.

"_**Tampaknya Sakura-san juga menyukai Naruto-kun...", batin Sara. **_Sara menatap dengan wajah sendu.

"_**Apa-apaan itu, apa yang dia lakukan pada Narunaru?", batin Hinata.**_ Hinata sedikit berdecih.

Shion, Sara dan Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam dan terpaku setelah dicium tiba-tiba oleh Sakura.

"Naru-kun, aku tak terima kau dicium gadis lain! Yang bisa mencium-mu Cuma aku. Sini aku cium kamu, biar ciuman Sakura-nya hilang", ujar Shion lalu mulai mendekati Naruto untuk mencium.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kau Shion? Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh!", ujar Naruto lalu berusaha mendorong Shion agar tak mendekat.

"Narunaru, enak ya dapat ciuman gratis, kau pasti senang sekali ya? Hahahaha", ujar Hinata sambil mencengkram leher Naruto dengan lengannya.

"Se-sesak..nee-san tolong lepaskan a..aku..", ujar Naruto yang kesesakan.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar denganmu Narunaru", ujar Hinata.

Lalu mereka kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi di perjalanan menuju kembali gedung sekolah mereka berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan mata biru. Naruto sedikit heran melihat gadis itu karena lambang di bajunya menunjukkan bahwa dia anak kelas 2D.

"Hei, Shikamaru kau lihat gadis itu. Dia berasal dari kelas 2D. Hebat ya dia bisa bertahan dari serangan anak-anak kelas kita", ujar Naruto.

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia Naruto?! Tentu saja dia bisa bertahan bahkan dia telah mengalahkan trio Kazuma, Rikimaru dan Renji dari kelas kita!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Be-benarkah?! Di-dia hebat sekali! Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?!", ujar Naruto yang kaget mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Dia adalah buchou dari Dark Rose. Geng preman yang menguasai distrik Konoha dan distrik Kumo. Anggota-anggota mereka terkenal bengis dan kejam. Kudengar beberapa anggota mereka sekolah disini dan ditempatkan di kelas 2D", ujar Shikamaru.

"Lalu siapa nama gadis itu?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia adalah gadis yang mengerikan Naruto. Dia pernah mengalahkan seluruh anak laki-laki kelas 2C sendirian. Dia sering disebut Yami no Hime. Namanya adalah Kazahana Koyuki!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Kazahana Koyuki...", gumam Naruto sambil menatap Koyuki yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 6 update! Akhirnya terjadi pertarungan antara kelas 2A dan kelas 2D. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Terjadi beberapa pertarungan yang seru di Class War ini, namun dengan kekuatan dan kehebatan yang dimiliki kelas 2A, akhirnya kelas 2A bisa memenangkan pertandingan dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan Gaara. Sakura akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan, dan kejadian tak terduga terjadi yaitu saat Sakura mencium Naruto tiba-tiba (sorry itu Cuma tuntutan peran untuk mendukung alur cerita, gue tetap mendukung ending NaruHina disini kok ^_^). Lalu di akhir cerita muncul seorang gadis bernama Kazahana Koyuki, diceritakan dia adalah ketua dari Dark Rose, geng preman yang mengerikan. Dia juga misterius dan memiliki kekuatan yang hebat karena berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang yang hebat. Dan tampaknya Naruto agak penasaran dengannya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

Balas review dulu:

Blue-senpai: Hahaha begitulah, Naruto sangat populer disini. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze Sholkhan: Sorry gue baru update sekarang. Thx buat rnr!

Saus Kacang: Memang Sakura sedikit OOC di cerita ini untuk mendukung alur cerita. Thx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Misterius SSNH: Maaf main pairnya memang NaruHina, tapi saya akan menceritakan secara satu persatu cewek-cewek yang menyukai Naruto lalu akhirnya mereka akan membentuk suatu tim yang paling kuat di White Knight untuk melawan gangguan-gangguan dari Black Knight Academy. Maaf jika anda sedikit kecewa, di bagian-bagian akhir chap, saya kan menceritakan hubungan dan peristiwa-peristiwa NaruHina yang lebih mendalam sehingga mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalau kissnya pasti ada. Kalau SasuSaku mereka disini memang pernah jadian tapi karena Sakura benci dengan kekejaman yang dilakukan Sasuke akhirnya mereka putus. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Iya sih karena di chap ini lebih menceritakan bagaimana hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura memang kubikin OOC disini kalau mengenai skillnya baru akan ditunjukkan di chap depan. 4 gadis yang tergila-gila adalah: Shion yg paling utama, Sara, Sakura dan yang terakhir Koyuki. Kalau Hinata masih belum bisa kuungkapkan bagaimana jadinya. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Hqhq-antiharem: Maaf jika fic ini mengarah ke cerita harem. Sebenarnya Naruto Cuma disukai sih oleh keempat gadis itu tapi endingnya akan mengarah pada pair NaruHina hanya saja akan ada beberapa konflik yang terjadi. Arigato sudah membaca fic saya. Thx buat rnr! 

Saladin no jutsu: Arigato! Thx buat rnr!

AnnisaIP: Arigato! YA Naruto disini disukai banyak gadis. Ya begitulah Shion memang selalu berjuang keras tapi akhirnya cinta Naruto Cuma buat Hinata. Yup! Akhirnya bahkan NaruHina saya janji! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze yondaime: Arigato! YA disini kelas 2A akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan melawan kelas 2D setelah memanfaatkan kelemahan Gaara. Cewek kelima adalah Koyuki. Kalau flashbak mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke akan saya pikirkan dulu akan membuatnya atau tidak. Maaf baru update sekarang, salam kenal juga. Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: OK! Thx buat rnr! 

Guest: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uchiha kagami: Arigato! Shion disini memang sangat agresif dan mesum untuk mendukung alur cerita. Naruto memang memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi tapi belum bisa diungkapkan. Maaf baru update sekarang. Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: Arigato! Maaf baru update sekarang. Thx buat rnr!

Fazrul21: Ya di chapter 5 memang ngak ada tapi di chap 6 ini baru ada. Maaf kalo Hinata-nya ngak muncul. Thx buat rnr!

Uchiha izami: Pair disini bukan NaruSaku kok. Memang Sakura menyukai Naruto tapi cinta Naruto Cuma buat Hinata jadi NaruSaku ngak mungkin jadian. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: OK! THx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	7. Chapter 7

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 7 – Yami no Hime: Kazahana Koyuki

Setelah pertarungan sengit antara kelas 2A dan kelas 2D berakhir dengan hasil kelas 2A memenangkan pertandingan itu, murid-murid besok paginya kembali ke sekolah untuk melakukan aktivitas belajar seperti biasa. Begitupun Naruto dkk, mereka kembali sekolah bersama-sama dan saling mengobrol. Mereka kini sudah berada di halaman sekolah untuk segera memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Hahhh...pertandingan kemarin memang melelahkan. Untunglah aku tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam...", ujar Shion.

"Tapi biarpun melelahkan akhirnya kita bisa menang dan menyelamatkan Sakura-san", ujar Sara.

"Gomen telah merepotkan kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak sudah menolongku", ujar Sakura.

"Sudah tak apa-apa Sakura, kami ini temanmu, sudah sewajarnya kami membantumu", ujar Shion sambil senyum.

"Benar Saku-chi, kami ini akan selalu membantu teman kami yang dalam kesulitan. Jadi jika kamu dalam kesulitan jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuan pada kita", ujar Hinata.

"_Hai_, Arigatou Hyuuga-senpai", ujar Sakura.

"Panggil saja aku Hinata", ujar Hinata sambil senyum.

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan agak jauh di belakang dengan diam. Dia tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia berpikir sambil menatap langit.

"_**Kazahana Koyuki, sepertinya aku pernah mengenal nama itu. Tapi dimana ya?", batin Naruto.**_ Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan tapi tiba-tiba...

BRAKK...

Karena tak melihat ke depan, Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga menindih tubuh orang itu. Dan yang ditabraknya ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Aduh...", rintih Naruto.

"Ugh", rintih gadis itu.

"Eh? Ka-kamu..", ujar Naruto kaget setelah melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Hei, cepat berdiri! Kau berat tahu!", ujar gadis itu.

Naruto segera berdiri dan gadis itu pun segera bangkit. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Lihat saja gara-gara kau, seragamku jadi kotor. Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dasar pirang bodoh!", ujar gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf aku tak sengaja sungguh. Biar sini kubersihkan", ujar Naruto lalu mendekati gadis itu.

"Tidak usah, jangan menyentuhku!", ujar gadis itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Kau Kazahana Koyuki, bukan?", tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan terus berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Kemudian Shion, Sara, Sakura dan Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto setelah melihat kejadian itu.

"Ada apa sayang, apa yang terjadi tadi?", tanya Shion.

"A-aku tak sengaja menabrak gadis itu karena kurang memperhatikan jalan. Tak apa-apa aku Cuma diomeli sedikit", ujar Naruto.

"Naru-kun diomeli? Awas dia ya kalau ketemu akan kuomeli juga dia!", ujar Shion.

"Hmm gadis itu, bukankah dia Yami no Hime, Kazahana Koyuki?", ujar Hinata.

"Benar nee-sama, kemarin aku sempat bertarung sedikit dengannya di Class War, dia itu petarung yang hebat", ujar Sara.

"Kudengar dia juga ketua dari geng preman Dark Rose. Pantas saja dia ditempatkan di kelas 2D. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka berandalan seperti mereka masuk di White Knight Academy", ujar Hinata.

"Benar, lebih baik orang-orang seperti mereka ngak ada di sekolah ini!", ujar Shion.

"Kazahana Koyuki...", gumam Naruto sambil terus berpikir.

Mereka segera memasuki kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi. Semua kemudian duduk di bangku masing-masing karena sensei sudah memasuki kelas dan segera memulai pelajaran. Setelah beberapa jam belajar, kini waktu istirahat tiba. Murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Seperti biasa, Naruto, Sara, Shion, Sakura dan Hinata berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk makan bekal bersama-sama.

"Wah-wah, Sara-chi kau memang hebat, selalu saja bisa memasak makanan yang enak-enak", ujar Hinata sambil melahap makanan buatan Sara.

"Arigato nee-sama, aku tidak sehebat itu, masih banyak orang yang lebih enak masakannya dariku", ujar Sara.

"Tidak, masakanmu memang enak sekali kok, bagaimana pendapat kalian?", tanya Hinata.

"I-iya ini enak sekali, Sara-san memang berbakat", ujar Sakura.

"Oishii-oishii", ujar Shion.

Sementara Naruto terus terdiam sambil menatap makanannya, dia masih tampak berpikir.

PLAKK..

Hinata tiba-tiba memukul kepala Naruto dengan penutup kotak makanan. Naruto tersentak kaget dan merintih kesakitan.

"Auw...ittai!", jerit Naruto.

"Hei, Narunaru kalau makan jangan melamun! Lagipula apa sih yang kau lamunkan daritadi?", tanya Hinata.

"Aduh sakit nih nee-san..Aku Cuma sedang berpikir saja hahaha...", ujar Naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

"Apa sih yang daritadi kaupikirkan?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Sebentar aku toilet dulu ya", ujar Naruto lalu beranjak darisitu dan turun untuk menuju toilet.

Setelah dari toilet, Naruto segera bergegas kembali menuju atap sekolah tapi saat dia melewati ruang guru dia berpapasan dengan Anko-sensei.

"Hei Uzumaki, kesini sebentar", ujar Anko.

"Oh iya, Mitarashi-sensei, ada apa ya?", tanya Naruto lalu mendekati Anko.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Begini, kau adalah anak kelas 2 yang sangat cerdas dan selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di bidang akademik, karena itu aku ingin kau menjadi tutor bagi seorang siswa. Orangtuanya meminta kepada pihak sekolah agar memberikan pengajaran ekstra padanya di bidang akademik karena nilai-nilai akademiknya selalu dibawah standar. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajarinya dan membimbingnya. Karena dengan cara tutor sebaya, kupikir mungkin akan lebih efektif untuk dia belajar, bagaimana boleh kan Uzumaki?", tanya Anko.

"Boleh saja sensei, tapi siapa yang akan kubimbing itu?', tanya Naruto.

"Oh dia anak kelas 2D, namanya Kazahana Koyuki", ujar Anko.

"Di-dia...", gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Uzumaki, kau mengenalnya?", tanya Anko.

"A-aku Cuma tahu orangnya yang mana. Tapi aku tak begitu mengenalnya", ujar Naruto.

"Souka. Yang penting kau sudah menerima tugas ini. Jadi sebentar pulang sekolah aku akan memberitahunya untuk tetap di kelas dan akan diajar olehmu", ujar Anko.

"Baik, aku mengerti sensei", ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu arigato ya Uzumaki, jangan lupa sepulang sekolah segera menuju kelas 2D", ujar Anko.

"Baik, sensei!", ujar Naruto.

"Jadi aku akan mengajari Kazahana Koyuki ya...", gumam Naruto.

Naruto segera kembali ke atap lalu diomeli Hinata karena begitu lama kembalinya. Sesudah mereka menghabiskan bekal mereka, mereka segera kembali ke kelas. Bel kemudian berbunyi dan pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Setelah beberapa jam belajar akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sensei segera mengakhiri pelajaran dan keluar dari kelas. Kemudian murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

"Sayang, ayo pulang bareng yuk?", tanya Shion dengan nada manja pada Naruto.

"Maaf Shion, aku masih ada urusan di sekolah setelah ini. Kamu pulanglah duluan sama Naruko-chan", ujar Naruto.

"Mau ngapain sih? aku ikut dong!", ujar Shion.

"Ngak usah, aku akan lama, pulanglah duluan!", ujar Naruto.

"Naru-kun...", ujar Shion sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Setelah itu Naruto segera menuju kelas 2D, saat mau memasuki kelas dia berpapasan dengan Gaara. Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oh, hei Sabaku..", sapa Naruto.

"Uzumaki, mau apa kau kesini?', tanya Gaara.

"A-aku..dipanggil Mitarashi-sensei kesini", ujar Naruto.

"Hn", gumam Gaara lalu keluar dari kelas. Kelas 2D kini sudah sepi tersisa Anko dan Koyuki yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Uzumaki akhirnya kau tiba, ini Kazahana Koyuki, dia yang akan diajari olehmu", ujar Anko.

"Ka-kau, pirang bodoh yang menabrakku tadi pagi!", ujar Koyuki kaget melihat Naruto.

"Ha-halo Kazahana-san, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku diminta Mitarashi-sensei untuk menjadi tutormu", ujar Naruto.

"Benar, jadi Kazahana, mulai sekarang setiap pulang sekolah kau akan diajari dan dibimbing oleh Naruto dalam pelajaran akademik. Jadi belajar yang baik ya!", ujar Anko.

Koyuki Cuma sedikit mengangguk lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Koyuki.

"Uzumaki, ajarilah Kazahana dengan baik, semua kuserahkan padamu. Uzumaki kau harus mengajarinya dengan baik, pastikan dia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, kalau kau tidak mengajarnya dengan baik, kau pasti tahu kan akibatnya?!", ujar Anko dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"A-Aku mengerti sensei!", ujar Naruto dengan muka pucat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga sukses!", ujar Anko lalu keluar dari kelas.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Koyuki lalu duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Koyuki terus menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ja-jadi, pelajaran apa yang kau ingin pelajari terlebih dahulu?", tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada", ujar Koyuki.

"Lho? Kok gitu?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tak mau belajar!", ujar Koyuki.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah diminta untuk mengajarimu, kalau kau tak belajar nanti aku bisa diomeli sensei", ujar Naruto.

"Urusai! Pokoknya aku tak mau belajar!", ujar Koyuki ketus.

"Ke-kenapa?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pokoknya aku tak mau belajar! Aku pulang saja!", ujar Koyuki lalu berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Kazahana-san. Aku sudah ditugaskan untuk mengajarimu, jadi aku harus melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik. Apa jadinya jika sensei tahu aku tak mengajarimu?", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli, itu bukan urusanku. Pokoknya aku tak mau belajar dan aku mau pulang sekarang!", ujar Koyuki lalu mulai melangkah untuk pergi.

GREPP

Naruto menahan lengan Koyuki. Koyuki pun terhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Kumohon, belajarlah, aku tak mau disiksa oleh Mitarashi-sensei, kau tahu kan betapa mengerikannya dia?", ujar Naruto memohon.

BRAKK..

Tiba-tiba Koyuki memukul punggung Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto terbentur di atas meja. Kemudian Koyuki menahan tangan Naruto dan mencengkram kepala Naruto supaya tetap berada di atas meja.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak mau! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, pirang! Akan kuhabisi kau disini!", ujar Koyuki geram.

"Ta-tapi Kazahana-san..", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang memasuki kelas dan mendorong Koyuki hingga terjatuh. Naruto segera terlepas dari cengkraman Koyuki. Koyuki kemudian berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau gadis pink?! Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?!", tanya Koyuki geram.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, temannya Naruto. Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada Naruto?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku Cuma ingin memberinya pelajaran. Beraninya dia memaksaku seperti itu, sungguh menganggu! Akan kuhajar dia hingga dia babak belur!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kau benar-benar gadis kurangajar! Jangan pernah menyakiti Naruto!", ujar Sakura geram.

"Khukhukhu aku baru ingat, kamu adalah gadis pindah dari Black Knight itu bukan? Kamu beruntung bisa selamat dari Sabaku bersaudara", ujar Koyuki.

"Itu karena aku punya teman-teman yang baik. Mereka akan selalu melindungi dan membantu teman-temannya yang dalam kesulitan", ujar Sakura.

"Hehh..teman? Aku tak butuh teman! Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang yang bisa kumanfaatkan!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kau bedebah! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!", ujar Sakura geram.

"Kau juga membuatku kesal, bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan dengan ini pertarungan?", tanya Koyuki.

"Baik aku terima tantanganmu! Ayo kita bertarung!", ujar Sakura.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah, gadis pink", ujar Koyuki lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"He-hei, kenapa harus bertarung sih?", ujar Naruto.

Kini di halaman belakang sekolah Sakura dan Koyuki telah berhadapan. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Mereka kemudian mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa memakai Naginata ini lagi", ujar Sakura sambil memegang naginata miliknya. Naginata adalah sebuah tombak dengan pisau tajam di bagian ujung tombaknya.

"Heh..ayo kita selesaikan ini", ujar Koyuki sambil memegang kunai yang dihubungkan dengan rantai. Kunai-kunai itu berjumlah 8 buah dan semua dihubungkan dengan rantai.

"Waduh, kenapa harus bertarung sih?", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kuhabisi kau!", ujar Koyuki lalu melempar kunai-kunainya menuju Sakura. Sakura kemudian menangkis serangan itu. Koyuki kemudian mengontrol arah kunai itu dengan rantainya. Sakura terus menangkis dengan naginata miliknya. Pertarungan tersebut semakin sengit. Tapi Koyuki yang terus-terusan menyerang dan Sakura Cuma bertahan.

"Kalau Cuma bertahan seperti itu, kau akan kalah!", ujar Koyuki lalu menambah laju serangannya.

"Kaupikir aku takkan menyerang? Jangan bercanda! NAGINATA CRASH!", ujar Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura berlari dengan cepat ke arah Koyuki dan melancarkan sayatan-sayatan dari naginata miliknya. Tapi Koyuki berhasil menghindar dan menangkis dengan rantai-rantainya.

"Sialan, dia cepat juga...", gumam Koyuki.

"CHAINED KUNAI GREAT STAB!"

Kunai-kunai kini kembali menuju arah Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura dapat menangkisnya tapi ada yang berhasil menggores sedikit lengan kiri Sakura.

"Uuukh...", rintih Sakura sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Hahahaha, kena kau!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!", ujar Sakura. Sakura kini tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat menuju Koyuki.

"NAGINATA ILLUSION SLASH!"

Tiba-tiba Naginata milik Sakura dilemparnya. Lalu Naginata itu kini menjadi 5 buah Naginata yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Koyuki. Koyuki berhasil menghindarinya dan menangkisnya dengan rantai tetapi Naginata terakhir berhasil menggores pipi kanan Koyuki hingga pipinya berdarah.

"Uaakkh...perih!", rintih Koyuki sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Rasakan kau!", ujar Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah! Akan kugunakan jurus pamungkasku!", ujar Koyuki lalu kunainya mulai terangkat untuk membuat sebuah teknik.

"Aku juga harus menggunakan Naginata Dragon Gate!", ujar Sakura lalu bersiap dengan naginatanya.

"Kau akan mati!", ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

GREEP

GREEP

Saat akan melancarkan serangan pamungkas masing-masing, tiba-tiba tangan mereka ditahan oleh dua orang gadis. Ternyata itu Hinata dan Tenten. Hinata menahan Sakura sedangkan Tenten menahan Koyuki. Hinata dan Tenten kemudian menjatuhkan senjata-senjata mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan bertarung sembarangan! Kalian bisa merusak gedung sekolah!", omel Tenten.

"Cih!", Koyuki berdecih.

"Saku-chi, apa yang terjadi sih? Kenapa kamu bisa bertarung dengan dia?", tanya Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata-senpai, tadi dia berusaha menghajar Naruto, lalu perkataannya membuatku kesal. Akhirnya aku emosi dan kami bertarung", ujar Sakura.

"Souka..", ujar Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang! Tak ada lagi yang boleh bertarung disini!", ujar Tenten.

"Hn", gumam Koyuki lalu beranjak darisitu kemudian dia menatap dengan tatapan tajam pada mereka.

"Kazahana itu selalu saja membuat masalah...", ujar Tenten.

"Benar, mentang-mentang dia itu ketua Dark Rose selalu saja berbuat seenaknya", ujar Hinata.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-san kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto.

"I-iya aku tak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit tergores disini kok", ujar Sakura sambil memegangi lengannya yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ya ampun, ayo kita segera membawamu ke UKS", ujar Naruto lalu menggandeng Sakura. Sementara Hinata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tenten bingung melihat Hinata menatap mereka seperti itu.

"Hei, Hinata, kamu kenapa?", tanya Tenten.

"Oh..eh..Tenten, ti-tidak apa-apa kok", ujar Hinata yang agak kaget dipanggil Tenten tiba-tiba.

Setelah itu Sakura segera diobati dan dirawat oleh dokter sekolah. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata mengantar Sakura pulang kerumah. Sesudah mengantar Sakura pulang mereka segera menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto dan Hinata kini jalan bersama.

"Nee-san, aku benar-benar kaget mereka bisa bertarung seperti itu. Baru ini kulihat Sakura-san semarah itu", ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini tak peka ya? Dia begitu karena kamu Narunaru", ujar Hinata.

"Maksud nee-san?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudahlah, nanti kamu tahu jawabannya sendiri", ujar Hinata lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, nee-san tunggu! Beritahu aku dong kenapa?", tanya Naruto.

"Kejar aku dulu baru aku beritahu! Ayo Narunaru!", ujar Hinata lalu mulai berlari.

"Akan kutangkap kau nee-san!", ujar Naruto lalu mengejar Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto kejar-kejaran di jalan tepi sungai itu. Lalu akhirnya Naruto berhasil menangkap Hinata. Naruto merangkul Hinata. Namun ketika dirangkul Naruto tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dan muka Hinata sedikit memerah.

"_**Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali? Tapi rangkulan Naruto begitu hangat..", batin Hinata.**_

"Akhirnya kutangkap kau nee-san! Sekarang beritahu apa itu", ujar Naruto.

"Narunaru, kau sedang memegang apa?", tanya Hinata.

Naruto ternyata merangkul Hinata dengan erat dan ternyata tangan Naruto tak sengaja memegang dada Hinata. Naruto pun tersentak kaget dan mukanya langsung memerah melihat hal itu. Naruto segera melepaskan Hinata.

"Ahh! Gomen-gomen! Aku tak sengaja nee-san! Kumohon maafkan aku!", ujar Naruto memohon.

"Sudah-sudah, kali ini kumaafkan, lain kali awas kau ya!", ujar Hinata.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti nee-san, sekali lagi maaf ya...", ujar Naruto.

"Hn", gumam Hinata.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka kini berjalan dalam diam. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua kini sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nee-san. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah!", ujar Naruto.

"Jaa! Hati-hati di jalan Narunaru!", ujar Hinata.

Naruto kemudian segera pergi darisitu dan Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

Naruto sampai di rumahnya dan segera kekamarnya. Ketika dia sedang membuka laci untuk mengambil buku-buku, Dia menemukan surat-surat lama. Lalu dia menemukan salah satu surat yang mencolok karena amplopnya berwarna hitam. Dia kemudian membaca isi surat itu.

"Pengirim: Kazahana Ryuusei...", gumam Naruto. Naruto lalu berpikir dan berusaha mengingat nama itu.

"Kazahana Ryuusei..Kazahana Koyuki..Aku ingat sekarang!", ujar Naruto dengan keras.

Besoknya, sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Sepulang sekolah, Naruto menghampiri Koyuki lagi tapi langsung ditolak oleh Koyuki untuk belajar.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku tak mau belajar!", ujar Koyuki ketus.

"Tapi Kazahana-san kalau kau tak mau belajar, nanti..", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli, aku mau pulang sekarang!", ujar Koyuki.

Koyuki kemudian keluar dari sekolah dan di gerbang sekolah dia dijemput oleh seorang laki-laki yang membawa motor besar.

"Koyuki-sama, kita akan segera berkumpul, ayo naiklah", ujar laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan memakai lipstik berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, Sakon, ayo kita berangkat!", ujar Koyuki. Koyuki segera naik di boncengan dan motor itu segera dijalankan oleh pria bernama Sakon itu.

Sakon mengendarai motor itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat ekstrim, sehingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dengan sangat cepat. Mereka kini sampai di markas besar Dark Rose yang berada di tenggara Distrik Konoha. Para anggota segera menyapa dan menyambut Koyuki dengan hormat.

"Okaeri, Koyuki-sama!"

"Ayo kita segera mulai pertemuannya", ujar Koyuki.

Mereka segera berdiskusi untuk membicarakan kegiatan geng mereka selanjutnya.

Setelah pertemuan yang berlangsung selama 1 jam itu. Mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Jadi, geng Wrath Unicorn menantang kita untuk bertarung jam 3 ini. Tempatnya di tepi Sungai Konoha. Ayo kita segera berangkat. Kita habisi mereka semua!", ujar Koyuki.

"Siap, Koyuki-sama!", ujar para anak buah.

Mereka segera menuju tempat itu dengan motor-motor. Mereka mengendarai motor dengan ugal-ugalan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tepi sungai Konoha. Disitu sudah berkumpul anggota geng Wrath Unicorn. Mereka menatap kedatangan Dark Rose dengan tatapan tajam. Kini kedua geng itu berhadapan dengan saling bertatapan tajam.

"Jadi kalian beraninya menantang kami! Kalian akan mati!", ujar Koyuki.

"Hohoho, kalian semua yang akan mati!", ujar ketua Wrath Unicorn.

"Ayo semua, serang!", komando Koyuki.

"WOOOO!"

"Serang mereka!", ujar ketua Wrath Unicorn.

"OOOOOO!"

Pertarungan kedua geng itu pun dimulai mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka bertarung dengan brutal dan penuh kekejaman. Semua mempunyai nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar.

Tapi tiba-tiba di tengah pertarungan terjadi kekacauan. Beberapa anggota Dark Rose menyerang teman mereka sendiri, hampir sebagian anggota Dark Rose kini menyerang kawannya sendiri.

"Apa ini, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kalian menyerang kawan sendiri?!", tanya Koyuki dengan bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sakon menyerang Koyuki. Koyuki dapat menangkis serangan itu. Koyuki bingung dengan semua ini.

"Kenapa Sakon?! Kenapa bisa begini?! Kenapa kau menyerangku!?", tanya Koyuki.

"Khukhukhu, ini adalah rencanaku. Aku berencana untuk mengambil alih Dark Rose darimu. Jadi aku dan beberapa anggota lain berkhianat dan bergabung dengan Wrath Unicorn untuk melaksanakan rencana ini. Dengan matinya anggota yang setia padamu, aku bisa menjadikan Dark Rose menjadi geng milikku hahahahaha!", ujar Sakon sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal selama ini kau adalah orang kepercayaanku. Aku sangat mempercayaimu Sakon. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tega berbuat seperti ini!", ujar Koyuki geram.

"Aku Cuma berbuat seperti itu untuk mengelabuhimu, semua kulakukan demi mendapat kekuasaan ini. Bodohnya kau percaya padaku. Kini aku bisa memperkuat kedudukan-ku sebagai Goninshuu di Black Knight Academy!", ujar Sakon.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, mati saja kau!", ujar Koyuki geram lalu menyerang dengan kunai berantainya.

BUAKH...BUAKH...BUAKH...

Sakon menghindar dan memukul Koyuki bertubi-tubi dengan keras hingga Koyuki terpental. Koyuki tersungkur dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hahahaha, kau pikir gadis lemah sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku yang salah satu Goninshuu kepercayaan Sasuke-sama?! Jangan bermimpi, aku juga ini sudah kelas 3. Pengalaman bertarungku lebih banyak darimu!", ujar Sakon.

"Bedebah kau!", umpat Koyuki. Koyuki merasakan sakit luar biasa pada tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya sulit digerakkan.

Kini para anggota Dark Rose yang setia pada Koyuki telah terkapar tak berdaya. Wrath Unicorn dan para pengkhianat kini bersorak kegirangan.

"Akhirnya Dark Rose menjadi milikku! Hahahaha!", ujar Sakon sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis ini? Kita siksa dia?", tanya para preman lain.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya!", ujar Sakon lalu bersiap memukul Koyuki.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua kaget mendengar hal itu. Ternyata yang berteriak adalah Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, Shion dan Sara kemudian menghampiri Koyuki. Naruto bertatapan tajam dengan mereka semua.

"Heh, anak White Knight ya? Mau apa kalian kemari? Kalian mau cari mati juga ya?!", ujar Sakon dengan muka mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan kalian, seorang gadis yang sudah lemah dan tak bisa bertarung lagi mau kalian siksa! Dasar bajingan!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami! Dasar sialan! Mau kubunuh kau?!", umpat Sakon.

"Hei, Sakon-san, hentikanlah", ujar Sakura lalu menatap Sakon.

"Hoo, kau Haruno Sakura, pemimpin anti-dewan murid, ternyata kau benar-benar pindah ya di White Knight Academy? Kau beruntung diampuni oleh Sasuke-sama", ujar Sakon.

"Sakon-san, kumohon padamu biarkanlah Kazahana-san. Dia sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kali ini dia kuampuni. Aku juga tak ingin berurusan dengan Sai jika sembarangan menyentuhmu", ujar Sakon.

"Baiklah, Arigatou Sakon-san. Sampaikan salamku pada Sai-nii-san", ujar Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kawan-kawan kita pergi. Jaa Haruno!", ujar Sakon lalu berbalik dan menuju motor masing-masing. Mereka segera pergi darisitu mengendarai motor masing-masing.

"Mereka benar-benar bajingan ya!", ujar Shion.

"Kazahana-san daijoubu? Tampaknya lukamu begitu parah, kami akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit", tanya Sara.

"Sakon! Akan kubalas kau! Akan kuhabisi kau!", ujar Koyuki geram.

"Sakon itu tak salah lagi, dia yang telah membunuh orang itu...bedebah dia!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita harus membuat perhitungan dengan Sakon. Kazahana-san aku akan membantumu balas dendam padanya!", ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Semua kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 7 update! Disini muncul Kazahana Koyuki muncul sebagai gadis kelima. Koyuki adalah gadis yang angkuh, kasar, kejam dan mengerikan. Dia adalah ketua dari Dark Rose, geng preman yang mengerikan. Disini Naruto disuruh Anko-sensei untuk menjadi tutor Koyuki tapi Koyuki menolak untuk belajar dan hampir menghajar Naruto. Untung ada Sakura yang menghentikannya dan Sakura akhirnya bertarung melawan Koyuki lalu dihentikan Hinata dan Tenten. Disini juga terjadi kekacauan antara anggota Dark Rose, dimana Sakon salah satu Goninshuu dari Black Knight Academy, mengkhianati Koyuki dan merebut kepemimpinan Dark Rose. Koyuki berencana balas dendam pada Sakon dan Naruto juga sepertinya berniat membalas Sakon. Karena alasan apakah Naruto melakukan itu? Oh iya chapter depan semua anggota Goninshuu akan muncul dan juga di bagian akhir chap depan, orang yang akan melatih Naruto akan muncul. Siapakah dia? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya!

Balas review dulu:

Namikaze Sholkhan: Arigato! Thx buat rnr!

Bohdong palacio: Maaf kalau ngak jadi naruharem, ok! Thx buat rnr!

Saladin: Di chap 9 Naruto akan memulai latihannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Thx buat rnr!

Nervous: thx buat rnr!

Uzumakihendra4: Arigato! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Sorry itu ada salah penulisan, awalnya gue mau karakter Kinkaku tapi diganti Omoi, itu sepertinya yang lupa saya ganti. Kalau masalah ciuman, aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin ada , mungkin tidak. Thx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze yondaime: arigato! Romance NaruHina kayaknya bakalan ada sebelum chap terakhir. Naruto akan dilatih pada chapter 9. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: arigato! Maaf kalau banyak typo, gue kurang teliti. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Christania-hime: arigato nia! Ah gue masih belum terlalu jago, lebih baik belajar sama autor-author yang lebih senior. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Dragon warior: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Iya disini ceritanya Gaara sangat suka pada Matsuri. Bakalan ada chapter khusus NaruHina sebelum chap ending. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

AnnisaIP: Iya begitulah, tapi mungkin chap depan baru Koyuki akan mulai menyukai Naruto. Hahaha begitulah disini Naruto disukai oleh 5 gadis cantik. Thx buat rnr!

Fazrul21: Anime apaan tuh? Gue baru tahu. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Vicestring: Ngak apa-apa. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Arramsye rudyezavflin: arigato! Thx buat rnr!

Arramsye rudyezavflin: Naruto akan dilatih dan akan bertambah kuat di chapter 9. First kiss Naru sebenarnya diambil Sara di chap 2 walaupun itu Cuma accident. Ya begitulah Gaara sangat menyukai Matsuri disini. Koyuki memang gadis mengerikan dan kuat karena merupakan ketua dari geng preman. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Nervous: thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	8. Chapter 8

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fighting

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 8 – The Secret Power

Karena kondisi Koyuki yang terluka cukup parah, Naruto dkk langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Koyuki langsung dimasukkan ke dalam ruang UGD. Setelah itu Naruto dkk menunggu di luar.

"Kuharap Kazahana-san baik-baik saja", ujar Sara.

"Kenapa sih bajingan-bajingan itu tega menyiksa dirinya seperti itu?", ujar Shion ketus.

"Dunia preman memang berbahaya ya..", ujar Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto terus memandangi lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datar, dia masih tampak berpikir.

Setelah 1 jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Naruto dkk segera menanyakan keadaannya pada dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kazahana-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Dia mengalami luka memar yang cukup parah, tapi kami berhasil mengobatinya. Dia Cuma perlu dirawat beberapa hari disini sampai kondisi tubuhnya pulih kembali", ujar dokter.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..", ujar Sara, Shion dan Sakura yang menghembuskan napas lega. Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi aneh, kenapa kita menolongnya sejauh ini, padahal kan dia tidak akrab dengan kita. Bahkan dia sudah menyerang Sakura waktu lalu", ujar Shion.

"Shion-chan kalau menolong orang itu tidak boleh pilih kasih. Sesama manusia itu harus saling membantu", ujar Sara.

"Hehehe, kau benar Sara-chan. Gomen...", ujar Shion sambil terkekeh.

"Sepertinya Kazahana-san akan segera dipindahkan di kamar inap, ayo kita lihat", ujar Sakura.

Koyuki segera dipindahkan di kamar inap. Peralatan medis dipasangkan padanya. Naruto dkk melihatnya. Koyuki masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Tapi setelah setengah jam, mata Koyuki mulai terbuka perlahan, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu sedikit kaget melihat Naruto dkk yang menungguinya.

"Dimana aku? Kenapa kalian ada disini?", tanya Koyuki kaget.

"Ini di rumah sakit Kazahana-san. Kami tadi yang membawamu saat kau pingsan tadi", ujar Naruto.

"Begitu ya...", ujar Koyuki.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Naruto.

"Yeah sepertinya sudah mendingan", ujar Koyuki.

"Syukurlah", ujar Naruto.

"Karena aku sudah baikan, kalian pulang saja sana. Kalian menganggu tidurku!", ujar Koyuki kasar.

"Hei kau ini, kami sudah menolongmu tahu! Beraninya kau berkata begitu!", ujar Shion geram.

"Apa peduliku? Sudah pulang sana!", usir Koyuki.

"Kau benar-benar wanita bedebah! Lain kali aku takkan menolongmu!", ujar Shion geram.

"Cih!", decih Koyuki.

"Ayo teman-teman sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku juga sudah malas melihat wajah sombongnya itu..", ujar Sakura. Sakura dan Shion mulai beranjak pergi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya Kazahana-san. Semoga cepat sembuh", ujar Sara dengan sopan lalu menyusul Sakura dan Shion.

"Kazahana-san aku pergi dulu", ujar Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dasar penganggu!", ujar Koyuki ketus.

Besok siangnya sepulang sekolah, entah kenapa Naruto mengunjungi rumah sakit itu lagi. Dia ingin melihat keadaan Koyuki. Dia segera ke kamar Koyuki dan mengetuk pintu.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Masuk saja!", ujar Koyuki dari dalam.

Kemudian pintu terbuka lalu menampilkan sosok Naruto. Koyuki kaget melihat Naruto lalu langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto kemudian masuk lalu duduk di sebelah Koyuki.

"Mau apa kau kesini, pirang bodoh?", tanya Koyuki ketus.

"Aku Cuma ingin menjengukmu. Bagaimanapun kau ini masih murid bimbinganku", ujar Naruto.

"Cih, aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu!", ujar Koyuki.

"Aku membawakan bubur ayam spesial ini untukmu. Aku tahu makanan rumah sakit kurang begitu enak. Ini makanlah selagi hangat", ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar kok!", ujar Koyuki.

KRUUKK...

Tiba-tiba perut Koyuki berbunyi. Koyuki langsung menunduk malu. Naruto sedikit terkikik geli mendengar itu.

"Apa kau ketawa-ketawa?", ujar Koyuki ketus.

"Gomen, sepertinya kau lapar. Ayo makanlah ini, ini enak sekali lho", ujar Naruto.

"Baka, baiklah sini akan kumakan", ujar Koyuki.

Naruto kemudian segera menuangkan bubur itu ke mangkok yang tersedia disitu.

"Sepertinya tanganmu terluka, kau bisa makan sendiri?", tanya Naruto saat melihat tangan kanan Koyuki diperban.

"Aku bisa kok, sini kemarikan mangkoknya", ujar Koyuki. Mangkok itu diterima Koyuki dengan tangan kiri. Tapi saat akan memegang sendoknya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kanan Koyuki sulit menggenggamnya sehingga sendok itu terjatuh.

"Sial terjatuh!", umpat Koyuki.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa ya. Baiklah bagaimana kalau aku suapi?", tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak jadi makan saja!", tolak Koyuki.

"Tapi perutmu daritadi meronta-ronta terus lho minta diisi", ujar Naruto.

"Ukh...baiklah..", ujar Koyuki.

Naruto menyuapi Koyuki bubur itu.

"Bagaimana enak bukan?", tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, enak juga...", ujar Koyuki sambil mengunyah.

"Kau makanlah yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh", ujar Naruto.

"Iya-iya", ujar Koyuki.

Naruto terus menyuapi Koyuki hingga bubur itu habis. Setelah itu Naruto sedikit bertanya-tanya pada Koyuki, tapi selalu dijawab Koyuki dengan nada ketus. Setelah hari mulai sore, Naruto pamit untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu Kazahana-san, aku pulang dulu ya. Isitirahatlah yang cukup supaya bisa cepat sembuh", ujar Naruto.

"Iya-iya", ujar Koyuki. Naruto pun beranjak dari kamar Koyuki.

Besoknya lagi Naruto menjenguk Koyuki seperti kemarin. Naruto membawa makanan enak lagi untuk Koyuki. Tapi seperti biasa Koyuki selalu berbicara agak kasar pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto menanggapinya dengan sabar.

Besoknya lagi, Naruto datang. Koyuki mulai merasa heran pada Naruto, kenapa Naruto begitu memerhatikannya.

"Halo Kazahana-san, aku datang lagi!", sapa Naruto.

"Pirang bodoh, kenapa kau datang lagi?!", tanya Koyuki dengan kasar.

"Aku membawakan makanan lagi untukmu, semoga kau menikmatinya", ujar Naruto. Naruto segera membuka bungkusnya dan menuangkan makanan itu ke mangkok.

"Uzumaki, kenapa kau selalu memerhatikanku? Aku tahu, kamu suka padaku ya?", tanya Koyuki sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu..", ujar Naruto.

"Tapi maaf saja ya, kau bukan tipeku. Aku takkan pernah menyukai laki-laki sepertimu!", ujar Koyuki.

"Aku bukannya suka padamu. Tapi aku punya janji yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan", ujar Naruto.

"Janji? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Koyuki bingung.

"Ya, janji pada kakakmu, Kazahana Ryuusei...", ujar Naruto.

"Dia?! Dia bukan kakakku! Dia itu aib bagi keluarga Kazahana!", ujar Koyuki dengan kasar.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dia itu kakak kandungmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Karena cacat yang dimilikinya, aku selalu malu pada teman-temanku saat dia menjemputku di sekolah. Teman-temanku selalu mengolok-olokku karena memiliki kakak yang cacat. Aku benci dia! Dia membuatku selalu dihina!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kazahana-san kau...", ujar Naruto.

"Jadi kau berhubungan dengan dia? Aku tak mau mengenal orang yang berhubungan dengan dia! Pergi kau sana!", usir Koyuki.

"Ta-tapi Kazahana-san, nii-sanmu itu..", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Pergi bodoh!", usir Koyuki dengan suara keras.

"Ba-baiklah aku pergi dulu", ujar Naruto lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Koyuki.

"Cih!"

Besoknya keadaan Koyuki sudah baikan dan dia bisa masuk ke sekolah lagi. Sepulang sekolah, Naruto menemuinya untuk kembali mengajarinya pelajaran.

"Aku tak mau belajar! Aku harus segera mencari Sakon! Akan kubalas dia!", ujar Koyuki.

"Ta-tapi Kazahana-san, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri! Kau tahu kan betapa berbahayanya geng mereka!", ujar Naruto sambil menghalangi Koyuki.

"Aku harus membunuh Sakon! Aku tak peduli biar harus mati! Yang penting aku harus menghabisinya!", ujar Koyuki lalu mendorong Naruto.

"Kazahana-san...", gumam Naruto.

Koyuki segera keluar dari sekolah. Dia segera mencari dimana Sakon. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Sakon berada di markas Dark Rose. Disitu banyak berkumpul anak-anak buah Sakon. Dia segera masuk dan bertatapan tajam dengan mereka.

"Heh, berani sekali kau datang sendirian ke tempat ini? Kau memang sudah tidak sayang nyawa ya?", ujar Sakon dengan seringaiannya.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Sakon! Ayo kita bertarung satu lawan satu!", ujar Koyuki geram.

"Wah-wah, gadis lemah sepertimu menantangku? Kau akan kalah dalam 5 menit", ujar Sakon.

"Ayo kita bertarung Sakon!", ujar Koyuki.

"Baiklah, ayo maju sini", ujar Sakon.

Koyuki segera menyerang dengan kunai berantainya. Sakon berhasil menghindar dengan mudah serangan-serangan Koyuki. Sakon kemudian maju dengan cepat ke arah Koyuki lalu berhasil memukul Koyuki.

"TARENKEN"

Serangan tinjuan bertubi-tubi Sakon berhasil mengenai Koyuki. Koyuki pun terpental dan tubuhnya terbentur di dinding. Mulut Koyuki mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kuso...", umpat Koyuki.

"Hehehehe, dasar lemah!", ujar Sakon.

"Ini belum selesai! CHAINED KUNAI GREAT STAB!", ujar Koyuki lalu menyerang dengan kunai berantai miliknya lagi. Tapi Sakon menahan rantai Koyuki dengan tangannya lalu menariknya. Koyuki ikut tertarik ke arah Sakon.

"TARENKYAKU!"

Tendangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan Sakon ke perut Koyuki. Koyuki kembali terlempar dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Hahahaha, kau lemah Yami no Hime!", ujar Sakon sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Bedebah kau...", gumam Koyuki.

"Baiklah, akan segera kuakhiri ini", ujar Sakon lalu bersiap memukul Koyuki lagi.

"MATI KAU!"

BUAKHH

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sakon. Sakon pun terpental dan tersungkur. Ternyata itu Naruto. Naruto memukul Sakon dengan keras. Semua kaget melihat kemunculan Naruto.

"U-uzumaki!", ujar Koyuki kaget.

"Hampir saja..untung aku sempat..", ujar Naruto.

"Cih! Beraninya kau memukulku? Akan kuhabisi kau penganggu!", umpat Sakon.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Koyuki.

"Tentu saja untuk menolongmu. Aku harus menepati janjiku pada Ryuusei-san", ujar Naruto.

"Hehehehe, pirang berani sekali kau! Kau juga akan segera mati jika menantangku!", ujar Sakon.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Sakon! Akan kubalaskan apa yang kau perbuat pada Ryuusei-san!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Ryuusei? Hoo si bisu itu ya...", ujar Sakon.

"Uzumaki ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Koyuki bingung.

"Sebenarnya Kazahana-san, Sakon-lah yang telah membunuh nii-sanmu!", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakon.

"Eh?", Koyuki kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Dulu keluarga kalian pernah tinggal di distrik Ame bukan? Sewaktu umurku 10 tahun, aku berlibur di rumah sepupuku di distrik Ame. Dan disana aku selalu bermain di taman yang berada di pusat kota. Disitulah aku bertemu Ryuusei-san. Dia memang tak dapat berbicara, tapi dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan gambar dan tulisan yang ditulisnya di buku sketsanya. Dia sangat baik padaku dan teman-teman yang sering bermain disitu. Dia sering bermain dengan kami dan mengajari kami hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Dan di sela-sela ceritanya dia selalu bercerita tentang adiknya. Adik perempuannya yang cantik dan manis. Dia selalu ingin melindungi adiknya dan selalu sayang pada adiknya itu walaupun hubungan mereka agak kurang baik. Tapi suatu hari, kejadian tak terduga terjadi, ada dua anak yang bertengkar, mereka memperebutkan mainan. Ryuusei-san berusaha melerai mereka, tapi salah satu anak itu yaitu laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu tega menusuk perut Ryuusei-san dengan pisau miliknya karena Ryuusei-san dianggap menghalangi jalannya. Anak itu segera kabur dengan cepat. Kami semua kaget dan segera menghampiri Ryuusei-san. Perut Ryuusei-san banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kami sangat bingung dan sedih melihat hal itu. Di saat terakhirnya Ryuusei-san memberikan sebuah amplop hitam padaku. Dia kemudian tersenyum padaku lalu akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dan anak laki-laki berambut perak yang tega menusuk Ryuusei-san adalah Sakon ini!", ujar Naruto.

"Hohoho, salahnya sendiri menghalangi jalanku! Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabisi anak berkacamata itu, tapi karena dia menghalangi maka kutusuk saja dia! Tapi aku tak menyesal melakukan itu, karena aku sangat menikmati merenggut nyawa orang!", ujar Sakon dengan muka mengerikan.

"Kau memang iblis! Kau bukan manusia lagi! Aku pasti akan menghabisimu!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Sakon, bedebah kau!", ujar Koyuki geram.

"Ayo akan kuhabisi kalian berdua!", ujar Sakon lalu mulai maju menyerang.

"Majulah Sakon! Akan kubalas apa yang kau perbuat pada Ryuusei-san!", ujar Naruto lalu menyerang dengan beam saber miliknya.

Mereka berdua kini bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto terus melayangkan sayatan-sayatan pada Sakon tapi Sakon berhasil menghindarinya. Sakon kemudian menyerang balik Naruto tapi Naruto juga dapat menghindarinya. Sementara itu Koyuki kini bangkit lagi dan menyerang dengan kunai berantainya lagi. Sakon berusaha menghindari serangan kedua orang itu.

Sementara itu diluar, ternyata Sakura, Shion, Sara dan Hinata sedang bertarung dengan para anak buah Sakon. Naruto dapat masuk ke dalam karena bantuan keempat gadis itu.

"Heh, mereka banyak sekali, dasar preman-preman sialan!", ujar Shion sambil memanah mereka satu persatu.

"Aku tak peduli jumlahnya, semua lawan akan kuhancurkan!", ujar Hinata.

"Ayo kita berjuang untuk membantu Naruto!", ujar Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada 3 orang yang menyerang tiba-tiba mereka berempat. Keempat gadis itu pun mundur kebelakang dan kaget melihat ketiga orang itu.

"Mereka kan...", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Tayuya!", ujar Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Goninshuu ya..", ujar Shion.

Tiga orang muncul dihadapan Hinata dkk. Satu pria dengan badan besar, satu pria berambut panjang yang diikat keatas dan menbawa busur dan panah. Yang satu wanita berambut pink gelap dengan suling di tangannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya Hinata", ujar gadis berambut pink.

"Tayuya, ternyata benar kau bergabung dengan Goninshuu. Kau benar-benar sudah tersesat di jalan yang salah", ujar Hinata.

"Aku menikmati menjadi anggota Goninshuu, aku bisa melakukan hal-hal sesukaku beda dengan sewaktu aku masih anggota Deva Five", ujar Tayuya.

"Hei bukankah itu Tayuya-senpai? Dia kan murid dari sekolah kita yang pindah dan keluar dari Deva Five", ujar Shion.

"Benar, dia keluar karena bermasalah dengan Tenten-senpai dan Temari-senpai. Tapi ternyata dia pindah ke Black Knight Academy dan bergabung dengan Goninshuu", ujar Sara.

"Jadi Tayuya mau apa kau kemari?", tanya Hinata.

"Kami ditugaskan oleh Sasuke-sama untuk mengalahkan kalian. Jadi bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Tayuya.

"Heh, baiklah ayo kita bertarung!", ujar Hinata.

"MUGEN ONSA!"

Bunyi seruling pun berbunyi. Tiba-tiba saja para anggota geng langsung menyerang Hinata. Mereka seperti terpengaruh oleh kekuatan suling itu. Mereka terus menyerang Hinata tapi Hinata langsung menghabisi mereka satu persatu.

"Serangan pengecut seperti dulu ya Tayuya? Cih kau belum berubah!", ujar Hinata.

"Nikmatilah pertarungan ini Hinata!", ujar Tayuya.

Sementara itu Shion kini berhadapan dengan orang yang memegang panah.

"Jadi kau ini Kidoumaru yang dijuluki pria laba-laba pemanah, aku pernah mendengar tentang kehebatanmu", ujar Shion.

"Ya, dan siapa kau gadis pirang?", tanya Kidoumaru.

"Aku Miko Shion, gadis pemanah dari klan Miko. Aku anak kelas 2A di White Kinght Academy dan calon istrinya Uzumaki Naruto!", ujar Shion.

"Miko? Jangan-jangan kau adik Taruho?", tanya Kidoumaru.

"Iya benar, darimana kau tahu tentang nii-sanku?", tanya Shion.

"Aku pernah bertarung dengannya 1 tahun yang lalu sewaktu dia masih sekolah di White Knight. Dia pemanah yang hebat. Tapi kini aku akan melawan adiknya. Aku ingin tahu apa kau sehebat kakakmu", ujar Kidoumaru.

"Begitu ya, asal kau tahu saja, aku ini lebih hebat dari nii-san!", ujar Shion.

"Khukhukhu, coba buktikan padaku!", ujar Kidoumaru.

Mereka segera mengambil posisi menjauh lalu saling menembakan panah mereka. Pertarungan sengit antara dua pemanah segera dimulai.

Sementara itu kini Sakura dan Sara sedang menghadapi orang yang berbadan besar.

"Jiroubou-san, daya hancur pukulanmu memang sangat luar biasa!", ujar Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melawanmu Haruno karena tak mau berurusan dengan Sai, tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah perintah Sasuke-sama", ujar Jiroubou sambil menyerang Sakura.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Jiroubou-san!", ujar Sakura.

"HOSHI NO SLASH!"

Serangan sayatan Sara kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Jiroubou. Tapi Jiroubou mengangkat motor yang berada dekat situ lalu membuatnya tameng sehingga sayatan Sara tidak mengenainya. Kemudian Jiroubou melemparkan motor itu ke arah Sara.

"Terima ini gadis kecil!", ujar Jiroubou.

"NAGINATA CRUSH!"

Sakura menyayat motor itu dengan Naginata miliknya hingga motor itu terbelah dua. Motor itu tak jadi mengenai Sara.

"Huftt..hampir saja..Arigatou Sakura-san", ujar Sara.

"Ayo serang lagi dia Sara-san!", ujar Sakura.

"Yosh!", ujar Sara. Mereka berdua kembali menyerang Jiroubou.

Sementara itu pertarungan Naruto dan Koyuki melawan Sakon terus berlanjut. Naruto dan Koyuki terus melancarkan serangan-serangan mereka tapi Sakon dapat menghindarinya dengan baik.

"Sial dia hebat sekali bisa menghindari serangan-serangan kita dengan sempurna!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku pasti mengalahkannya! Aku akan mengalahkannya!", ujar Koyuki lalu mulai menyerang lagi dengan kunai berantai miliknya.

"Tak ada gunanya, terima ini TARENKEN!", ujar Sakon yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan Koyuki dan memukul perut Koyuki bertubi-tubi.

"UAAKKHH!", Koyuki menjerit dan terpental hingga terbentur dinding.

"Bedebah kau Sakon!", ujar Naruto lalu menyerang dengan beam saber miliknya.

"TARENKYAKU!"

Sakon menyerang Naruto dengan cepat dan menendangnya bertubi-tubi. Naruto terlempar dan tersungkur.

"Hahaha, kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku?! Jangan bercanda, mati saja sana!", ujar Sakon.

Sakon kemudian menghampiri Koyuki. Koyuki kemudian menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang duluan kuhabisi? Aku takkan lagi mengampunimu. Pergi saja kau ke alam baka sana!", ujar Sakon sambil menggenggam dagu Koyuki.

"Cuih!", Koyuki meludahi wajah Sakon.

"Kau benar-benar wanita kurang ajar! Mati saja kau!", ujar Sakon geram lalu mundur untuk bersiap menghabisi Koyuki.

"MATI KAU!"

BUAAKKHHH...

"Ohok!"

"U-uzumaki!"

Ternyata serangan itu mengenai punggung Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Sebelum Sakon mengenai Koyuki, Naruto menghalanginya dan akhirnya serangan itu mengenai Naruto. Naruto merangkul Koyuki agar serangan Sakon tak mengenai Koyuki.

"U-uzumaki kenapa kau? Kenapa kau melindungiku?", tanya Koyuki.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk selalu melindungimu...", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Eh?", Koyuki kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Sebelum Ryuusei-san meninggal aku dan dia membuat janji, dia memintaku untuk selalu melindungi adiknya yang dia sayangi. Dan dia memberikan amplop ini padaku. Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu waktu lalu jadi aku belum memberikannya. Tapi sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan ini padamu...", ujar Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan amplop itu pada Koyuki. Koyuki segera menerima dan membacanya. Koyuki tercengang membaca isi surat itu.

"Nii-san jadi dia...gomen nii-san..maafkan aku...", ujar Koyuki lalu mulai menitikkan air mata dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Ryuusei-san selalu menyayangimu Koyuki, kau sangat berharga dimatanya. Walaupun kau selalu membencinya, dia selalu menyayangimu...", ujar Naruto.

"Nii-san..maafkan aku...", ujar Koyuki lirih.

"TARENKYAKU!"

"Ohok!"

Lagi-lagi Sakon menendang Naruto bertubi-tubi. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi Naruto terus merangkul dan melindungi Koyuki.

"U-uzumaki!", ujar Koyuki.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ryuusei-san untuk selalu melindungimu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu dihabisi orang seperti dia...", ujar Naruto yang sudah lemas.

"U-uzumaki...", ujar Koyuki.

"Aku akan menggantikannya untuk selalu melindungimu...", ujar Naruto.

"Hehehe, mati saja kalian sana!", umpat Sakon.

"Kazahana-san tetaplah bertahan hidup...", ujar Naruto lalu rangkulannya pada Koyuki mulai lepas. Naruto pun terkapar di tanah.

"Uzumaki!", jerit Koyuki. Koyuki segera mendekatkan telinganya ke jantung Naruto.

"Gawat detak jantungnya mulai melemah...", gumam Koyuki.

"Sepertinya dia akan mati ya? Baiklah sekarang giliranmu!", ujar Sakon lalu mendekati Koyuki.

"Aku takkan menyerah! Akan kubalas kau karena telah membunuh nii-san!", ujar Koyuki lalu mengambil kunainya lalu melemparkannya pada Sakon. Sakon menghindarinya dan memukul Koyuki.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Mati saja kau!", ujar Sakon.

Koyuki tak menyerah, dia terus menyerang Sakon dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya. Mereka berdua terus bertarung dengan sengit.

Sementara itu tubuh Naruto mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala aneh. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura berwarna kuning keemasan. Dan aura-aura itu semakin lama semakin besar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Kini tubuh Naruto sudah sepenuhnya diselimuti aura-aura emas tersebut. Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dengan mata merah menyala lalu maju menyerang Sakon. Naruto memukul Sakon dengan keras hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Uaakkh!", jerit Sakon. Sakon tersungkur.

Koyuki kaget melihat wujud Naruto saat ini. Naruto diselimuti aura keemasan dan matanya merah menyala. Lalu disekitar tubuh Naruto terasa energi-energi yang sangat mengerikan. Lalu aura-aura itu membentuk sebuah rupa binatang rubah.

"I-ini..jangan-jangan...", ujar Koyuki kaget.

"Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?", tanya Sakon lirih.

Sementara itu ternyata daritadi ada seorang pria berambut putih yang mengamati pertarungan mereka.

"Akhirnya dia muncul juga! Youkou emas!", ujar pria itu.

Naruto yang dikelilingi aura bewujud rubah emas itu kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakon. Dia memukul Sakon bertubi-tubi. Sakon berusaha melawan tapi pergerakan Naruto sangat cepat. Dia memukul Sakon tanpa henti. Sakon mulai kewalahan menghadapinya.

"TARENKEN!"

Naruto dapat menangkis serangan itu. Dia kemudian memukul Sakon sekuat tenaga. Sakon terlempar dan membentur tanah. Naruto segera datang dan menendang lagi tubuh Sakon. Sakon banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kini Naruto membentuk energinya membentuk sebuah cakar yang besar dan menggaruk tubuh Sakon hingga Sakon tersayat.

"UAAAKKHHH!"

"Di-dia kuat sekali... Tapi dia tak seperti Uzumaki yang biasanya...", gumam Koyuki yang menyaksikan kehebatan Naruto.

Kini Naruto mencengkram leher Sakon. Dia mencengkramnya dengan kuat hingga Sakon kini kesulitan bernapas.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki yang seperti ini..Tapi aku takkan kalah disini...", ujar Sakon sambil menyeringai.

Naruto lebih kuat mencengkram leher Sakon. Sakon semakin tercekik.

"Mati saja kau sialan!", umpat Sakon.

BUAAKHHH

Naruto memukul bagian dada Sakon dengan keras hingga tangannya tembus. Sakon langsung mati dalam sekejap. Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangannya lalu melemparkan tubuh Sakon yang tak bernyawa. Naruto kemudian berteriak dengan kencang seperti mengaum. Naruto kemudian menatap para anggota geng yang masih berdiri dan menonton pertarungan itu. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang mengerikan.

Naruto langsung menyerang para anggota preman itu dengan membabi buta. Semua dihabisi Naruto dalam sekejap. Para preman itu semuanya tewas terkapar. Koyuki sangat ketakutan melihat hal itu. Kini Naruto menatap Koyuki dengan tajam. Koyuki gugup dan tak bergerak. Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah Koyuki.

"GREAT TIGER SEALING!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati Naruto dengan cepat dari belakang dan menempelkan sesuatu di punggung Naruto. Naruto kemudian terhenti dan berteriak histeris. Perlahan-lahan aura itu mulai menghilang dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto kemudian langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Naruto kemudian langsung ditangkap oleh orang itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Hufft hampir saja...", ujar orang itu. Pria itu berambut merah dengan mata biru yang membentuk seperti pusaran.

"A-anda kan...", ujar Koyuki kaget melihat orang itu.

"Ayo nona, kita keluar darisini", ujar pria berambut merah itu.

Sementara itu lelaki berambut putih yang mengamati dari atas tersenyum menyeringai melihat hal itu.

"Youkou emas, lain kali kita akan bertemu...", ujar pria itu lalu pergi darisitu.

Sementara diluar Hinata dkk berhasil mengalahkan para anggota Goninshuu. Mereka langsung beristirahat karena kelelahan sehabis bertarung.

"Akhirnya mereka kalah juga...Mereka memang benar-benar kuat...", ujar Sakura.

"Cih, Tayuya kau bodoh!", ujar Hinata.

"Aduh, bajuku jadi rusak karena panah-panah sialan dari pria laba-laba itu!", ujar Shion.

"I-itu Naruto-kun!", ujar Sara yang melihat Naruto digendong oleh seorang pria dan diikuti oleh Koyuki. Mereka langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"A-anda kan...", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Wah-wah, Hinata-chan, Shion-chan, Sara-chan kalian sudah besar-besar ya. Kalian bertumbuh menjadi gadis-gadis yang cantik!", ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah orang ini adalah Knight yang paling tersohor di Knight's Territory. Ketua dari organisasi Akatsuki, perkumpulan dari 9 Knight terhebat", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Hahahaha, aku terkenal ya, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!", ujar pria berambut merah itu.

"Uzumaki Nagato-san!", ujar Hinata.

"Ya, dan mulai beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan tinggal di distrik ini dan melatih Naruto cara mengendalikan kekuatan Youkou", ujar Nagato.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 8 update! Disini akhirnya Naruto dan Koyuki bertarung melawan Sakon. Juga anggota Goninshuu lain melawan Hinata dkk. Juga terungkap bagaimana hubungan antara Naruto, Koyuki dan kakaknya Koyuki, Ryuusei. Ternyata Sakon yang telah membunuh Ryuusei dan Naruto berniat membalasnya. Juga Naruto berjanji pada Ryuusei untuk selalu melindungi Koyuki. Lalu kekuatan rahasia Naruto terungkap disini, Naruto memiliki kekuatan rubah emas legendaris yaitu Youkou. Dengan kekuatan Youkou, Naruto berhasil menghabisi Sakon dan anak buahnya. Tapi tampaknya Naruto menjadi lepas kendali jika menggunakan kekuatan Youkou karena dia hampir saja menyerang Koyuki. Untung saja dihentikan oleh Uzumaki Nagato. Akhirnya Hinata dkk berhasil juga mengalahkan 3 anggota Goninshuu yang lainnya. Dan di akhir cerita Nagato mengatakan bahwa dia akan melatih Naruto mengendalikan kekuatan Youkou. Berhasilkan Naruto mengendalikan kekuatan Youkou?

Balas review dulu:

Blue-senpai: Yang akan melatih Naruto adalah Nagato. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze Sholkhan: arigato! Thx buat rnr!

Issei-shan: Apa maksudnya ya? Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Bukan Jiraiya tapi Nagato, Nagato akan melatih Naruto cara mengendalikan kekuatan Youkou. Mungkin akan tamat di chapter 11 atau 12. Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: Ok! Naruto ingin balas dendam pada Sakon karena telah membunuh Ryuusei. Thx buat rnr!

Dragon warior: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Nervous: Thx buat rnr!

Uzumakihendra4: Iya disini koyukinya kasar dan tsundere. Adegan ecchi mungkin ada di chapter depan. Thx buat rnr!

Guest: ok! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: Ya begitulah. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Meong chan: Ya begitulah disini, Hinata senpainya Naruto. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Aoi Senko: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Misti Chan: Maaf akhir-akhir ini saya membuat ceritanya lebih banyak ke fighting karena banyak permintaan. Nanti di chap-chap depan akan saya banyakin romancenya. Arigato pujiannya. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Arramsye rudyezavflin: Ya ending chap 7 ini memang sengaja dibuat penasaran. Disini Ryuusei adalah kakak Koyuki bukan ayahnya. Memang Sakonlah yang telah membunuh Ryuusei karena Sakon sepertinya mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena suka membunuh orang. Yang melatih Naruto adalah Nagato. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Vicestering: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrul21: Hahaha, tetap ending dari fic ini akan NaruHina. Iya akan saya coba menonton anime itu. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Awar muna: Mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto adalah kakaknya Koyuki, Ryuusei.

Namikaze yondaime: Arigato! Disini memang walaupun Naruto telah dipukul habis-habisan oleh Sakon dia tetap bersikeras melindungi Koyuki. Karena janji yang telah dibuatnya pada Ryuusei untuk selalu melindungi Koyuki menggantikan Ryuusei. Koyuki akan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Naruto di chap depan. Hinata memang sudah menyukai Naruto dari awal tapi karena suatu alasan dia tidak bisa menerima Naruto. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Rei no kyojin: Maaf kalo sedikit, soalnya ini masih penjelasan antara hubungan Naruto dan keempat gadis yang suka padanya. Setelah ini mungkin porsi romance NaruHina akan lebih banyak. Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Dia adalah kakaknya Koyuki dan menjadi orang yang dikenal baik oleh Naruto sewaktu Naruto berumur 10 tahun. Kalau mengenai suratnya baca aja chap ini. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	9. Chapter 9

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 9 – The Confession

Setelah pertarungan itu Naruto segera dibawa ke rumah untuk dirawat. Naruto dirawat oleh Nagato dan Naruko. Setelah dirawat intensif selama 2 hari, akhirnya Naruto bisa pulih kembali dan dapat kembali belajar di sekolah. Namun Naruto kembali dikejutkan oleh Shion pagi ini dikamarnya.

"Shi-Shion apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Naruto yang agak panik.

"Aku ingin memeriksamu saja jika benar-benar kamu sudah sembuh Naru-kun...", ujar Shion dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini? Cepat lepaskan aku!", ujar Naruto.

Ternyata tubuh Naruto diikat oleh Shion dengan tali disudut kamar Naruto. Lalu Shion memandangi Naruto dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

"Naru-kun aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu karena sepertinya kamu sudah sembuh. Ayo aku mulai saja ya...", ujar Shion lalu mulai melepas ikat pinggang celana Naruto.

"Hei Shion apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!", ujar Naruto panik.

"Naru-kun kan maniak film porno, jadi pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan lakukan ini...", ujar Shion dengan menggoda sambil mencolek dagu Naruto.

"Shion jangan! Bisa gawat jika Naruko-chan atau Nagato-nii-san melihat!", ujar Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kamu selalu membuatku nafsu Na-ru-kun...", ujar Shion sambil mulai melepaskan celana Naruto.

"Oh Tuhan! Ya sudah aku menyerah...lakukan pelan-pelan...", ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Arigato Naru-kun...", ujar Shion lalu mulai melepaskan boxer Naruto.

BRAKK...

"Naruto-nii-chan kita sudah mau telat ke...Eh?", ujar Naruko yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Naruto lalu kaget melihat posisi Naruto dan Shion sekarang.

"Na-Naruko-chan..i-ini...tak seperti yang kau pikirkan", ujar Naruto gelagapan.

"KYAAA Naruto-nii-chan dan Shion-senpai Hentai!", ujar Naruko lalu lari terbirit-birit.

"Tu-tunggu Naruko-chan aku bisa jelaskan!", ujar Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang Naruko sudah pergi, ayo kita lanjutkan...", ujar Shion.

CKLIK...

"Na-Nagato-nii-san!", ujar Naruto kaget yang melihat kini Nagato telah berada didepan pintu kamarnya dan Nagato telah berhasil mengabadikan posisi NaruShion saat ini dengan kamera ditangannya.

"Wah-wah Naruto kau memang sudah nakal ya sekarang, pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Shion-chan", ujar Nagato.

"I-ini tak seperti nii-san yang pikirkan, i-ini semuanya perbuatan Shion", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Bagaimana ya kalau Kushina-ba-san melihat hal ini, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu", ujar Nagato.

"Kumohon nii-san jangan beritahu Kaa-san, aku tidak mau mati muda!", ujar Naruto memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktir sepupu-mu ini makan ramen seminggu penuh", ujar Nagato.

"Ba-baiklah...", ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Ok! Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian!", ujar Nagato lalu beranjak darisitu

"Naru-kun semua sudah pergi, ayo kita lanjutkan..", ujar Shion.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!", teriak Naruto.

Naruto, Naruko dan Shion akhirnya berangkat sekolah bersama. Shion terlihat sangat senang karena bisa menjalankan misinya dengan baik. Sementara Naruko menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. Naruto Cuma berjalan dalam diam.

"_**Sial aku sebenarnya malas diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi yang tadi nikmat juga... Shion memang handal melakukan hal seperti itu", batin Naruto.**_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah dan bertemu Sakura, Hinata dan Sara.

"Ohayo minna!", sapa Hinata.

"Ohayo nee-san, Sara-chan, Sakura-san!", sapa Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto!", balas Sakura.

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun..", ujar Sara.

"Narunaru bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?", tanya Hinata.

"I-iya nee-san aku sudah tak apa-apa. Nagato-nii merawatku dengan baik", ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa demam-mu sudah turun?", tanya Hinata lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto. Naruto langsung blushing karena wajah mereka begitu dekat. Gadis yang lain kaget melihat hal itu.

"Ne-nee-san…", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Sepertinya udah turun. Syukurlah kamu sembuh Narunaru, kita bisa bermain-main lagi seperti biasa", ujar Hinata sambil senyum.

"I-iya nee-san..", ujar Naruto.

Mereka berenam kemudian segera berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Tapi kemudian ada yang berteriak:

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BAAAKAAA!"

Teriakan itu terdengar keras sekali karena memakai pengeras suara. Naruto dkk kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Ternyata teriakan itu berasal dari atap sekolah. Seorang gadis yang terus meneriaki Naruto bodoh.

"He-hei bukankah itu Kazahana-san?", ujar Sakura.

"Beraninya dia mengatakan sayangku baka?! Akan kuhajar dia!", ujar Shion geram.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan gadis itu? Buat keributan saja!", ujar Hinata.

"Ayo kita segera menemuinya", ujar Naruto. Mereka segera menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Koyuki.

Sesampainya diatap sekolah mereka segera berhadapan dengan Koyuki.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga pirang bodoh!", ujar Koyuki.

"Hei gadis gila, beraninya kau menyebut Naru-kun baka!", ujar Shion.

"Kazahana-san apa sih yang kau lakukan?", tanya Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Uzumaki!", ujar Koyuki lalu tiba-tiba melemparkan kunai berantainya kearah Naruto.

"Nani!?"

GREBB

Koyuki memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Ternyata rantai itu dilempar agar bisa mengikat Naruto lalu menariknya hingga Koyuki dapat memeluk tubuh Naruto. Gadis lain terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Arigato Naruto sudah melindungku…", ujar Koyuki.

"Ka-Kazahana-san…", ujar Naruto.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungiku, maka sudah kuputuskan! Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku Naruto! Kau harus jadi pacarku!", ujar Koyuki.

"EH?", Naruto terkejut.

"Lalu setelah kita lulus dari akademi, kita akan segera menikah dan hidup bahagia. Kau mau kan Naruto?", tanya Koyuki dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Ta-tapi Kazahana-san..", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Jangan panggil aku Kazahana-san lagi, kini panggil aku Koyuki", ujar Koyuki.

"Eh?"

"Apa katamu gadis gila?! Kau mau menikah dengan Naru-kun?! Jangan bermimpi! Akulah yang akan menikah dengannya!", ujar Shion geram lalu mendorong Koyuki menjauh dari Naruto.

"Tidak akulah yang akan menikah dengan Naruto. Jangan mengganggu gadis penggoda!", ujar Koyuki.

"Apa kau bilang?! Akan ku tutup selamanya mulutmu itu, gadis sialan!", ujar Shion.

"Kalau kau bisa, karena aku yang akan menyingkirkanmu duluan!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kau menyebalkan!", ujar Shion geram.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan! Kuhabisi kau sekarang juga!", ujar Koyuki geram. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan dengan tajam.

"Daripada kalian berdua, kurasa aku yang lebih cocok jadi pendamping Naruto", ujar Sakura yang kini telah menggandeng lengan Naruto setelah melepas Naruto dari ikatan rantai Koyuki.

"Apa?! Kau jangan macam-macam ya!"

Ketiga gadis itupun segera adu mulut untuk menentukan siapa yang layak jadi kekasih Naruto. Naruto bingung dan Cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. Sementara Sara berusaha melerai perdebatan ketiga gadis itu. Hinata berdecih melihat hal itu lalu segera menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke bawah. Tapi dia terhenti karena tiba-tiba merasa sesak didadanya.

"Ohok!", Hinata terbatuk dan batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Darahnya membasahi tangannya karena Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan saat dia batuk. Hinata kemudian cukup banyak berkeringat.

"Sialan, kenapa bisa kambuh disaat seperti ini..", gumam Hinata.

PUKK..

"Nee-san, kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang terkena batuk darah di balik punggungnya.

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", ujar Hinata.

"Nee-san terlihat pucat dan berkeringat, apa nee-san kurang sehat?", tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, sudah ayo kita segera ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi", ujar Hinata lalu bergegas menuruni tangga.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan muka ragu.

Skip Time

3 hari berlalu seperti biasa. Hari ini Naruto dkk kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi saat bertemu dengan kawan-kawannya di gerbang sekolah, Naruto tak melihat Hinata.

"Lho, Sara-chan, mana Hinata-nee-san?", tanya Naruto.

"I-itu, Onee-sama mengalami demam tinggi dari kemarin malam. Jadi dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini", ujar Sara.

"Be-benarkah? Kita harus menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kita jenguk Hinata-senpai sepulang sekolah!", ujar Shion.

Mereka berlima kemudian masuk sekolah dan segera ke kelas masing-masing.

Naruto dkk mengikuti pelajaran dari sensei seperti biasa. Tapi di tengah pelajaran, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto bergetar. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan ternyata ada SMS masuk. Dia segera membaca SMS-nya.

_**Sender: Hinata-nee-san**_

_**Narunaru kamu pasti sedang sibuk belajar ya? Tapi bolehkah kamu meminta izin pulang lebih awal dari sekolah? Aku ingin kamu menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. Kumohon untuk sekali ini saja, tolong temani aku…**_

Naruto bingung melihat SMS itu. Tak biasanya Hinata meminta sesuatu seperti ini. Naruto pun segera membalas SMS Hinata.

_**To: Hinata-nee-san**_

_**Tapi katanya nee-san sedang sakit? Apa nee-san bisa keluar dari rumah?**_

Hinata kemudian membalas SMS Naruto.

_**Aku sudah baikan. Tolong ya Naruto temani aku… Aku menunggumu di taman kota..**_

Naruto membalas SMS Hinata.

_**Baiklah aku akan segera minta izin dan pergi kesana..**_

Hinata membalas SMS Naruto.

_**OK! Arigato Narunaru!**_

"Nee-san ada-ada saja..Sebenarnya mau kemana sih dia?", gumam Naruto.

Naruto kemudian segera meminta izin pada sensei di kelas untuk pulang lebih awal. Setelah diberi izin, Naruto segera meninggalkan sekolah. Shion, Sara dan Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto dengan bingung.

Naruto segera menuju ke taman kota dimana Hinata menunggu. Akhirnya dia sampai dan melihat Hinata sedang duduk di bangku taman. Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Narunaru lama sekali sih, aku sudah lama menunggu", ujar Hinata.

"Go-gomen nee-san, kebetulan guru piket hari ini adalah Mitarashi-sensei, jadi agak repot untuk meminta ijin pulang lebih awal. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa lolos", ujar Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi", ujar Hinata lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih nee-san?", tanya Naruto.

"Ikut saja aku. Ayo!", ujar Hinata lalu mulai berjalan. Naruto segera mengikuti Hinata.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus. Kemudian mereka sampai di area taman bermain.

"I-ini kan taman bermain. Jadi nee-san ingin pergi kesini?", tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah ayo kita segera masuk!", ujar Hinata lalu mereka berdua segera memasuki taman bermain itu.

Mereka kemudian segera membeli karcis untuk bisa bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain itu. Mereka kini melihat-lihat untuk menentukan permainan apa yang akan dimainkan pertama kali.

"Eng..nee-san kita main apa dulu?", tanya Naruto.

"Uhmm..oh iya kita naik roller-coaster saja dulu!", ujar Hinata,

"Ta-tapi itu kan...", ujar Naruto gugup.

"Sudah ayo kita naik!", ujar Hinata lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua telah naik roller-coaster. Naruto gugup karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka naik roller-coaster karena selalu membuatnya pusing. Akhirnya roller-coaster dijalankan dan mereka mulai bersenang-senang.

"Aduh kepalaku pusing sekali...", ujar Naruto lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau payah Narunaru, Cuma begitu saja kau sudah pusing", ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk dibangku taman karena Naruto mengalami pusing setelah naik roller-coaster tadi.

"Aduh... nee-san aku memang suka pusing jika naik roller-coaster jadi aku memang tak terlalu suka naik barang itu", ujar Naruto.

"Ya sudah letakkan kepalamu disini", ujar Hinata lalu menunjuk pahanya.

"Ma-maksud Nee-san?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau bodoh ya, maksudku kamu bisa meletakkan kepalamu dipangkuanku!", ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Apa tak apa-apa nee-san?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kau mau atau tidak sih?", tanya Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah aku mau", ujar Naruto lalu mulai meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

Naruto kemudian memandang wajah Hinata yang kini dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_**Ternyata dari dekat, Hinata-nee-san terlihat sangat cantik...", batin Naruto. **_Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya karena blushing melihat wajah Hinata. Sementara Hinata Cuma memandang lurus kedepan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mulai merasa nyaman dipangkuan Hinata dan itu membuatnya ngantuk. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Naruto tertidur di pangkuan Hinata.

Ketika menyadari Naruto telah tertidur, Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat polos Narunaru saat tidur...", gumam Hinata. Hinata kemudian mulai mengelus-elus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Setelah setengah jam tertidur, Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Dasar pemalas, kita seharusnya bersenang-senang, malah aku harus menungguimu tidur!", ujar Hinata ketus.

"Go-gomen nee-san, aku tak sengaja", ujar Naruto.

"Lihat pahaku sudah kram nih karena kamu kelamaan tidurnya, ayo cepat bangunlah", ujar Hinata.

"I-iya nee-san gomen", ujar Naruto lalu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Kamu lelap sekali tidurnya tadi, kamu memang payah Narunaru", ujar Hinata.

"Go-gomen, ka-karena aku sangat nyaman berada di pangkuan nee-san", ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main lagi", ujar Hinata lalu berbalik. Tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata wajah Hinata memerah mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan tadi.

Mereka berdua kembali menaiki wahana-wahana lainnya. Mereka sangat bersenang-senang hari itu.

"Narunaru ayo kita ke toko pakaian yang ada disana!", ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Oh i-iya ayo nee-san", ujar Naruto. Hinata kemudian menarik tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya. Naruto jadi blushing karena mereka berdua berpegangan tangan.

"_**Oh Kami-sama, aku sangat beruntung hari ini...Ini seperti kencan...", batin Naruto.**_

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke toko tersebut. Hinata memilih-milih baju yang cocok dengannya. Akhirnya setelah memilih baju-baju yang cocok, mereka segera menuju ke kasir.

"Semuanya 2 juta ryo", ujar petugas kasir.

"Narunaru kamu yang bayar ya..", ujar Hinata.

"Lho kok aku?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iya, sekali-sekali kau harus membelikan baju untuk nee-san-mu ini", ujar Hinata.

"Ta-tapi nee-san a-aku...", ujar Naruto.

"Sudah cepat bayar sana..", ujar Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah nee-san..", ujar Naruto pasrah lalu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

"Arigato, Narunaru", ujar Hinata sambil senyum.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari toko itu. Hinata kelihatan gembira sementara Naruto kelihatan pasi karena harus membayar semahal itu ditambah lagi harus membawa baju-baju Hinata yang banyak di kantong plastik.

"Nee-san kita mau kemana lagi?", tanya Naruto.

"Ah pas ini sudah sore, ayo kita ke pantai Narunaru!", ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Pantai?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ayo kita pergi!", ujar Hinata lalu mereka berdua segera naik bus untuk pergi ke pantai.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di halte bus. Tapi di jalan seberang, empat gadis melihat mereka berdua.

"He-hei, bukankah itu Naruto dan Hinata-senpai?", ujar Sakura lalu menunjuk ke arah NaruHina yang berada di halte bus.

"I-iya benar itu sayangku dan Hinata-senpai! Sedang apa mereka berdua ya? Bukankah senpai sakit hari ini?", ujar Shion.

"Mereka sudah mau naik bus, lebih baik kita ikuti!", ujar Koyuki.

"_**Apa Onee-sama sudah akan melakukan hal itu ya?", batin Sara. Sara melihat mereka dengan pandangan sendu.**_

"Ayo-ayo kita ikuti!", keempat gadis itu segera mengikuti NaruHina dengan naik bus berikutnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit akhirnya NaruHina sampai di pantai. Karena hari sudah sore menjelang petang, langit pun sudah berubah menjadi warna jingga karena efek dari sunset. Kini NaruHina sedang memandangi pemadangan pantai yang indah.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, lihat matahari sudah mau tenggelam!", ujar Hinata.

"I-iya, pemandangan yang bagus nee-san!", ujar Naruto.

"Ayo kita berjalan dipesisir pantai Narunaru!", ujar Hinata.

"I-iya nee-san", ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua kini lebih dekat dengan tepi laut.

"Narunaru bisakah kau menggandeng tanganku?", tanya Hinata dengan muka agak memerah.

"Eh?", Naruto kaget.

"Aku ingin mengelilingi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan denganmu", ujar Hinata.

"Eh..i-iya..nee-san boleh kok..", ujar Naruto gugup sambil blushing.

Naruto kemudian mulai menggandeng lengan Hinata dengan kikuk. Akhirnya mereka bergandengan tangan lalu mulai menyusuri pantai. Naruto agak gugup karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Hinata, gadis yang sedari dulu disukai olehnya.

"Narunaru, aku sangat senang hari ini. Kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ini hari terbaik yang pernah ada", ujar Hinata lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"I-iya nee-san aku juga senang bisa bersama nee-san", ujar Naruto sedikit kikuk.

"Narunaru kamu adalah adikku yang baik dan sangat kusayangi. Aku sangat senang bisa memiliki adik sepertimu walaupun sebenarnya kita tak berhubungan darah. Aku ingin kau selalu menjadi adikku yang baik", ujar Hinata.

"I-ya nee-san aku juga senang memiliki kakak seperti nee-san..Ta-tapi nee-san..", ujar Naruto lalu menunduk dan berhenti berjalan.

"Eh..kenapa Narunaru?", tanya Hinata bingung karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan.

"A-aku tak ingin selalu menjadi adik nee-san. Aku mencintaimu nee-san! Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu!", ujar Naruto.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto lagi namun seketika juga Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf aku tak bisa Narunaru...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa nee-san? Aku sangat mencintaimu nee-san! Aku ingin membahagiakanmu! Kamulah gadis yang selalu kucintai! Aku ingin selalu disisimu nee-san!", ujar Naruto.

"Gomen Narunaru, aku tak bisa...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa nee-san? Apa alasannya?! Apa yang kurang dari diriku!? Beritahulah aku supaya kau dapat memperbaikinya! Kumohon nee-san beritahu aku!", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak aku tak bisa..maaf Narunaru, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja aku...", ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?! Aku tahu nee-san juga mencintaiku! Jika nee-san tak mencintaiku kenapa nee-san selalu memberiku harapan untuk dekat dengan nee-san seperti ini?!", ujar Naruto.

GREBB...

Hinata memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba. Kemudian airmata mulai meleleh membasahi pipi Hinata.

"Gomen Narunaru, aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau kau menderita karena aku...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa nee-san? Aku sungguh mencintaimu! Sungguh perasaanku ini tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Naruto lantang.

"A-aku..aku juga mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto!", ujar Hinata lantang.

"Ne-nee-san...", ujar Naruto. Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Kuakui aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, tapi aku tak mau kau menderita karena aku...Aku juga takut menderita karena tak bisa bersamamu lagi...", ujar Hinata lirih dengan isakan.

"Kenapa nee-san? Apa alasannya?", tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit kanker darah. Dokter berusaha menyembuhkannya tapi kanker darah ini begitu susah untuk ditangani. Dan dokter mengatakan umurku sudah tak lama lagi Naruto. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan itu dari kau dan teman-teman agar kalian tak khawatir. Selama ini aku Cuma memperpanjang hidupku dengan obat-obatan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini obatnya sudah tak terlalu bereaksi sehingga penyakitku sering kambuh...Karena itu aku tak bisa denganmu Naruto. Aku tak mau kau menderita karena aku...Kamu dapat mencari gadis lain yang lebih baik dan sehat dari aku..Lupakanlah aku karena aku tak lama lagi akan pergi dari dunia ini...", ujar Hinata lirih lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne-nee-san..", gumam Naruto lirih.

"Tolong lupakanlah aku Naruto...Aku tak bisa menjalin cinta denganmu...Itu hanya akan membuat dirimu dan diriku sakit. Tolong carilah kebahagiaan yang lain...Kamu adalah pria yang sehat dan tampan...kamu pasti akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari aku...", ujar Hinata.

"Nee-san..", gumam Naruto.

"Hapuslah rasa cintamu dariku...lupakanlah aku...dan aku ingin berkata terakhir kali aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku yang tersisa sedikit ini bersamamu...Sayonara Naruto...", ujar Hinata lalu berbalik untuk beranjak pergi darisitu.

GREBB

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tersentak kaget karena pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku tak bisa nee-san..Aku tak bisa melupakanmu...Hanya kamulah gadis yang akan selalu aku cintai!", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naru..aku...", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu nee-san...Aku sangat cinta padamu! Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun...Aku pasti bisa membuatmu sembuh...Aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu meninggalkanku...Aku kan selalu ada disisimu!", ujar Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Narunaru...hiks", isak Hinata.

"Kita kan selalu bersama nee-san, jikalau jika kamu pergi dari dunia ini aku pasti akan menemanimu...Aku akan selalu bersamamu nee-san...", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto...aku juga akan selalu disisimu...", ujar Hinata yang kini berbalik menghadap Naruto.

CUP...

Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman dengan mesra. Akhirnya setelah Hinata mengakui perasaannya mereka dapat bersatu. Naruto dapat menerima segala kekurangan yang dimiliki Hinata. Akhirnya kekuatan cinta dapat merubah segalanya.

"Aishiteru Hinata-nee-san..."

"Aishiteru Naruto..."

Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak ternyata keempat gadis melihat adegan NaruHina itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Naru-kun ku...", ujar Shion.

"Naruto...", ujar Koyuki dengan muka murung.

"Naru-kun ku telah diambil...hua...", Shion menangis histeris.

"Sudahlah Shion-chan...", ujar Sara sambil mengelus bahu Shion. Tapi ternyata Sara juga ikut menangis.

"Naruto telah bersama Hinata-senpai...", ujar Sakura lirih lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya lalu menangis.

"Naruto..." Keempat gadis itu menangis karena akhirnya Naruto telah menjadi milik Hinata sepenuhnya.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata kini telah duduk sambil memandangi laut.

"Ne Narunaru karena kamu sudah menjadi pacarku, kamu harus merubah cara panggilanmu padaku..", ujar Hinata.

"Ma-maksud nee-san?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tak boleh memanggilku nee-san lagi. Panggil aku sekarang Hinata-chan!", ujar Hinata.

"E-eh? Bolehkah?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"tentu saja! Ayo cepat panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!", ujar Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan...", ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Iya Naruto-kun?", ujar Hinata sambil senyum.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan..", ujar Naruto.

"Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun..", ujar Hinata.

_Sementara itu di Black Knight Academy_

BUAKH...BUAKH...BUAKH...

Tiga orang terpental dan tersungkur ketanah. Mereka terpental sehabis dipukul oleh seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyentuh Sakura!", ujar pria itu.

"Ma-maaf Sai, kami Cuma menjalankan perintah Sasuke-sama..", ujar Jiroubou. Sementara Tayuya dan Kidoumaru merintih kesakitan.

"Kalian mau membohongiku ya?! Sasuke-sama tak pernah memerintahkan seperti itu!", ujar Sai geram.

"Aku yang memerintahkan mereka..."

Sai kaget mendengar suara itu dan menoleh kebelakang. Lalu munculah seorang pria dengan rambut putih dengan mata hijau.

"Aku memerintahkan mereka karena aku ketua Goninshuu. Dan Sasuke-sama menyetujui perintahku itu..", ujar pria berambut putih itu.

"Cih! Tapi awas kalau kalian berani menyentuh Sakura lagi! Kalian takkan kuampuni!", ujar Sai lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sai, santailah, lagipula tujuanku kesana bukanlah untuk menyerang mereka", ujar pria berambut putih.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sai.

"Aku sudah menemukannya! Youkou emas yang ternyata ada di anak itu. Uzumaki Naruto, aku Kaguya Kimimaro akan segera menghabisimu!", ujar Kimimaro dengan muka mengerikan.

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 9 update! Gomen karena saya updatenya telat banget. Maklum seminggu terakhir saya sibuk ngurus administrasi buat semester baru kuliahan. Jadi sekali lagi maaf buat readers sekalian.

YA di chapter ini di awalnya (maaf) saya sengaja menulis adegan yang agak "gitu" antara Naruto dan Shion tapi itu buat pelengkap saja karena di chapter ini saya menulis banyak adegan NaruHina. Akhirnya kedua insan ini bisa bersatu dan saling mencintai...^_^. Memang tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kedua orang ini kecuali Masashi-sensei. Disini juga terlihat di akhir cerita muncul Kimimaro yang hendak menantang Naruto. Apa nanti Naruto akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Kimimaro? Lihat saja kelanjutannya. Mengenai Nagato disini diceritakan dia adalah sepupu dari Naruto dan Naruko. Nagato adalah ketua dari Akatsuki, organisasi 9 orang Knight yang hebat dan kuat. Di chapter depan Naruto akan segera memulai latihannya dan kemungkinan beberapa anggota Akatsuki akan muncul di chap depan.

Balas review dulu:

Dragon warior: Arigato! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze Sholkhan: oK! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: Yang berambut putih itu Kimimaro. Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Arigato! Maaf saya Cuma kurang begitu mengetahui mengenai jurus-jurus Sakon. Nagato adalah sepupu Naruto disini. Yang berambut putih Kimimaro. Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Anggraxi: OK! Saran anda diterima! OK! Thx buat rnr!

Vicestring: Gomen agak susah sih membuat sifat Naruto lebih calm..THx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: Mereka sepupuan. Itu Kimimaro. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Akira No Sikhigawa: Mereka itu saudara sepupu. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Nervous: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Mr Xavier: Gomen di chap2 sebelumnya memang hanya cerita Naruto dan para gadis. Tapi di chap ini banyak adengan NaruHina kok dan chap2 selanjutnya karena mereka telah resmi jadian..Thx buat rnr!

Salain: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrulz21: Ya begitulah. Sasuke akan muncul lagi di chap end. OK! Thx buat rnr!

The guess: Arigato! OK akan saya berusaha banyakin comedynya. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Misti Chan: Hahaha Naruto kan memang selalu keren. Nagato sepupunya Naruto. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Awar muna: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: Kimimaro. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: itu kimimaro. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Galaxi kecil: arigato! Biasanya aku update tiap chap selang 3 atau 4 hari. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Gray areader: Arigato! OK! Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Iya disini Akatsuki adalah organisasi Knight terkuat yang melindungi negara Knight's Territory. Mengenai anggotanya akan diungkapkan di chapter depan. Itu adalah Kimimaro. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	10. Chapter 10

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 10 – Training Start!

Matahari pagi kembali menyinari hari ini. Pagi hari yang sungguh cerah di distrik Konoha. Naruto kembali memulai aktivitasnya untuk belajar di White Knight Academy. Tapi pagi ini dia berangkat dari awal. Karena dia ingin menjemput gadis yang kini jadi kekasihnya yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan rumah klan Hyuuga dan melihat Hinata sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!", sapa Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, ayo kita berangkat", ujar Hinata. Lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Mereka mulai mengobrol dan berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sunggu dua insan yang baru saja merasakan indahnya cinta. Perasaan bahagia yang sungguh besar tersirat di wajah mereka berdua. Begitulah yang terjadi pada dua insan yang saling mencintai ini.

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah. Mereka terus berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dan saling memberikan senyuman satu sama lain. Murid-murid lain mulai berbisik-bisik melihat NaruHina yang begitu mesra. Para cewek memandang iri pada Hinata karena berhasil mendapatkan laki-laki setampan Naruto. Sedangkan laki-laki juga memandang iri pada Naruto karena berhasil mendapatkan gadis secantik Hinata.

"Wah mereka mesra sekali ya...", bisik para cewek-cewek.

"Hyuuga-senpai beruntung sekali mendapatkan cowok setampan Uzumaki-san..."

"Tidak...Hyuuga-san ku direbut!",

Sementara itu Shion, Sara, Sakura dan Koyuki baru saja tiba digerbang sekolah. Begitu melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang begitu mesra, wajah mereka langsung berubah murung. Naruko yang bersama mereka Cuma memandang sendu pada mereka berempat.

"_**Tampaknya mereka belum bisa menerima bahwa Hinata-nee-chan telah memiliki Onii-chan...", batin Naruko**_.

Setelah mereka sampai di gedung sekolah mereka segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Begitu sampai di kelas Naruto segera menyapa Shion, Sara dan Sakura seperti biasa.

"Ohayo Shion, Sara-chan, Sakura-san!", sapa Naruto.

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun...", balas Sara. Sementara Sakura dan Shion Cuma diam dengan muka yang masih murung.

"He-hei, apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kok kalian tak semangat begitu sih? Ini kan masih pagi", ujar Naruto.

Mereka Cuma diam tanpa menjawab Naruto. Tak lama kemudian bel tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Murid-murid segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kakashi kemudian masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Setelah beberapa jam belajar akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid banyak yang segera meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke kantin atau tempat lain. Sementara Naruto dkk seperti biasa berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk menikmati makan bersama.

"Lho, Koyuki kemana? Dia tidak datang?", tanya Naruto karena melihat Koyuki tak kumpul sama mereka.

"I-itu tadi aku sudah memanggilnya di kelasnya tapi Koyuki-san katanya sedang mengurus sesuatu jadi dia tak bisa makan bersama dengan kita", ujar Sara.

"Souka..aku mengerti. Ayo kita segera makan!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ini aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat ini lho. Kamu coba ya", ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan bekal untuk Naruto.

"Oh benarkah?! Arigato Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto gembira.

"Ayo coba kamu cicipi", ujar Hinata.

"I-iya, tapi biar lebih enak, bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan menyuapiku?", tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Eh ta-tapi disini kan...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Ayo cepatlah aku ingin disuapi oleh pacarku yang cantik", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah aku suapi ya..Aaa...", ujar Hinata lalu menyuapi Naruto. Naruto menerima suapan Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Masakanmu enak sekali! Tak kalah dengan masakan Sara-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"A-arigato..", ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu sini aku yang akan menyuapimu, kita gantian", ujar Naruto lalu mengambil sumpit untuk menyuapi Hinata.

"Buka mulutmu aaa..", ujar Naruto lalu menyuapi Hinata. Hinata menerima suapan Naruto dengan malu-malu. Sepertinya berpacaran dengan Naruto bisa mengubah sikap Hinata menjadi lebih lembut.

Sementara itu Shion yang melihat hal itu tiba-tiba mematahkan sumpitnya dan langsung pergi darisitu dengan berlinangan airmata.

"Shi-Shion-chan kau mau kemana?!", tanya Sara kaget. Naruto dan Hinata juga kaget melihat Shion seperti itu.

Shion terus berlari menuruni tangga tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sara. Tak lama kemudian Sakura berdiri sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Ng, Naruto, Hinata-senpai, Sara-san, a-aku baru saja dipanggil Matsuri-chan untuk ke kantin, jadi aku kesana dulu ya..", ujar Sakura.

"Oh i-iya Sakura-san", ujar Naruto. Sakura kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah cepat. Sakura terus melangkah menuju ke gudang seni yang sepi. Kemudian dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sementara Sara yang masih berada disitu juga sebenarnya sakit melihat kemesraan NaruHina didepan matanya. Karena sebetulnya dia masih sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi demi kebahagiaan kakaknya, dia merelakan Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Onee-sama, Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua disini, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja", ujar Sara lalu mulai berdiri.

"Eh? Bicara apa kau Sara-chi? Kau tak mengganggu kok, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya sama-sama", ujar Hinata.

"Ti-tidak nee-sama, aku pergi saja. Silahkan melanjutkan makannya..", ujar Sara. Sara kemudian berbalik lalu melangkah dengan langkah gontai. Sara kemudian menuju taman belakang sekolah yang ternyata sepi. Dia kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku disitu.

"Ke-kenapa..kenapa aku tak bisa membendung rasa sakit ini...A-aku memang gadis lemah...", gumam Sara. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sementara di sudut lain taman belakang di bawah pohon. Koyuki ternyata sedang meninju-ninju pohon sambil menangis.

"Naruto...Naruto...", gumam Koyuki sambil terisak.

Sementara Naruto bingung kenapa ketiga temannya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Hinata-chan kenapa ya mereka tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu? Tak seperti biasanya...", ujar Naruto bingung.

Sementara Hinata menunduk dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sara-chi...", gumam Hinata.

Setelah itu bel berbunyi. Berarti waktu istirahat telah berakhir dan pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Tapi tiba-tiba kepala sekolah mengumumkan bahwa para murid segera berkumpul di aula besar. Murid-murid segera menuju aula besar untuk berkumpul sesuai instruksi kepala sekolah. Setelah murid terkumpul semua, kepala sekolah segera memulai pengumumannya.

"Para murid sekalian, saya mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ada hal penting yang harus diberitahukan. Pada hari ini kita kedatangan tamu khusus. Mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang berjasa melindungi negara kita Knight's Territory. Jadi mari kita sambut dengan hormat, organisasi Knight paling hebat dan elit, Akatsuki!", ujar kepala sekolah, wanita berambut pirang pucat bernama Senju Tsunade.

Para murid langsung ribut-ribut mendengar Akatsuki datang. Lalu muncullah 9 orang yang terlihat keren dengan jubah hitam mereka. Para murid terkesima melihat mereka dan menyoraki mereka.

"Bagi perwakilan dari Akatsuki, silahkan memberikan sambutan bagi para murid White Knight Academy", ujar Tsunade. Kemudian Nagato segera maju dan memegang mic.

"Halo semuanya! Bagaimana kabar kalian?! Luar biasa, bukan?!", sapa Nagato.

"Luar biasa!", ujar para murid.

"Bagus-bagus. Tentu saja setiap hari harus luar biasa. Nah, tujuan kami hari ini adalah memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting bagi kalian semua. Tapi pertama-tama kami akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Nagato, aku menjabat sebagai ketua Akatsuki. Aku juga pernah bersekolah disini seperti kalian. Jadi majulah terus White Knight Academy!", ujar Nagato.

WOOOO!

Kemudian majulah gadis cantik berambut biru dengan mata kuning.

"Perkenalkan namaku Konan. Aku juga lulusan White Knight Academy", ujar Konan.

Selanjutnya majulah laki-laki berambut merah dengan muka baby face.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Aku menyukai boneka. Aku juga lulusan White Knight Academy", ujar Sasori.

"Kyaaa Akasuna-sama keren-nyaa!", teriak para cewek histeris.

Selanjutnya majulah lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ke atas.

"Aku Deidara. Aku sangat suka seni. Menurutku seni itu adalah ledakan. Aku lulusan Red Knight Academy!", ujar Deidara.

Selanjutnya majulah laki-laki maskulin berambut abu-abu dengan mata ungu.

"Perkenalkan aku Hidan. Aku ini sangat patuh pada Kami-sama. Aku juga ingin kalian semua begitu. Aku lulusan Green Knight Academy..", ujar Hidan.

Lalu majulah laki-laki yang memakai penutup wajah dan matanya berwarna hijau terang.

"Aku Kakuzu. Aku sangat suka uang. Aku lulusan Black Knight Academy", ujar Kakuzu.

Murid-murid agak ngeri melihat Kakuzu yang menyeramkan. Apalagi dia berasal dari Black Knight Academy. Setelah itu majulah seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan pedang besar. Di pipinya terdapat goresan seperti insang ikan. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru dengan kulit biru.

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame. Aku suka memelihara hiu. Aku lulusan Blue Knight Academy", ujar Kisame sambil memamerkan giginya yang runcing.

Setelah itu majulah seorang pria aneh. Berambut hijau dengan mata kuning menyala. Tapi badannya memiliki kulit putih di sebelah kiri dan kulit hitam disebelah kanan.

"Aku Zetsu. Maaf jika bentukku aneh begini. Aku lulusan Black Knight Academy...", ujar Zetsu dengan senyum menyeringai.

Lalu terakhir majulah pria dengan mata onyx dan memliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku anggota baru Akatsuki. Aku baru saja menggantikan Uchiha Obito yang baru-baru ini keluar dari organisasi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku juga lulusan Black Knight Academy", ujar Itachi dengan senyum yang ramah.

Semua murid kaget melihat Itachi. Mukanya yang begitu mirip Sasuke membuat mereka sedikit ngeri.

"Bu-bukankah itu Uchiha Itachi? Dia kan kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke", ujar para murid.

"Be-benar, bukankah sebelum Sasuke, dia yang selalu berbuat onar di Black Knight Academy?"

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk tim elit seperti Akatsuki?"

Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik dan ruangan menjadi gaduh. Guru-guru berusaha menenangkan para murid.

"Diam kalian!", teriak Tsunade keras. Murid-murid langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan keras Tsunade.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan Uzumaki-san", ujar Tsunade. Nagato kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Lalu sebenarnya tujuan kami kesini, kami akan memilih beberapa dari murid disini yang memiliki potensi dan bakat yang hebat untuk dibentuk menjadi sebuah tim elit dari sekolah ini. Nanti tim ini juga ketika mereka lulus dari akademi ini bisa menjadi kandidat terkuat sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang berikutnya. Kami sudah memilih dan membentuk tim elit dari Blue, Green dan Black Knight. Yang tersisa tinggal White dan Red Knight. Dan untuk White Knight berdasarkan penilaian kami dan data dari sekolah, kami telah memilih 6 orang yang akan menjadi tim elit White Knight. Yang pertama adalah...putri dari pemilik White Knight Academy, sangat terampil dalam beladiri dan akademik, Hyuuga Hinata!", ujar Nagato.

WOOOO...", murid-murid langsung gaduh begitu mendengar nama Hinata. Hinata kemudian dipersilahkan maju ke depan.

"Lalu yang kedua adalah, gadis dengan kemampuan berpedang yang begitu hebat, berasal dari klan Hyuuga, adik dari Hinata, Hyuuga Sara!", ujar Nagato lagi.

Sara kemudian maju kedepan dengan malu-malu.

"Kemudian, gadis dengan kemampuan memanah yang hebat, berasal dari klan pemanah yang hebat, Miko Shion!", ujar Nagato. Shion kemudian juga maju kedepan.

"Lalu keempat, gadis dengan fisik yang hebat, dan mempunyai pengendalian teknik naginata yang hebat, Haruno Sakura!", ujar Nagato. Sakura kemudian maju kedepan.

"Kelima, gadis dengan kemampuan bertarung yang liar tetapi mengagumkan, menggunakan kunai berantai sebagai senjata pamungkasnya, Kazahana Koyuki!", ujar Nagato. Koyuki segera maju dengan cepat.

"Lalu yang terakhir, dikenal dengan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu, bocah dari klan Uzumaki yang sangat jenius, saudara sepupuku, Uzumaki Naruto!", ujar Nagato. Naruto kaget dan segera maju. Naruto kemudian menatap gadis yang lain dengan senyum tapi Shion, Sakura dan Koyuki langsung membuang muka.

"Oh iya perlu aku tambahkan, Naruto ini dulunya salah satu anggota Saikyou no Sedai dari SMP Taihen, jadi kalian tak boleh meremehkan kemampuannya", ujar Nagato.

Murid-murid kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nagato barusan.

"Ja-jadi Uzumaki Naruto salah satu dari Saikyou no Sedai?"

"Benarkah? Tapi katanya tim itu, orang-orangnya begitu hebat, karena bisa mengatasi organisasi-organisasi yang jahat",

"Uzumaki hebat ya..."

Murid-murid mulai gaduh lagi. Guru-guru mulai menenangkan siswa lagi.

"Lalu mulai sekarang kalian berenam, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Sara, Miko Shion, Haruno Sakura, Kazahana Koyuki dan Uzumaki Naruto resmi menjadi sebuah tim elit yang dinamakan White Knight Elite!", ujar Nagato. Murid-murid segera bersorak. Kemudian Konan segera menyematkan bunga di dada mereka sebegai tanda peresmian. Satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki kemudian menyalami mereka berenam.

Setelah itu akhirnya acara selesai, dan kini White Knight Elite sedang berkumpul di depan aula.

"Senangnya kita bisa menjadi satu tim. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik!", ujar Naruto.

"Iya, ini pasti akan seru!", ujar Hinata. Sementara keempat gadis lain Cuma diam dan menunduk.

"Hei kalian kenapa sih, tak bersemangat gitu, ada apa dengan kalian?", tanya Naruto.

"Go-gomen, kami permisi dulu ada yang harus segera kami urus", ujar Sakura. Kemudian Shion dan Koyuki juga pergi darisitu.

"_**Shion-chan...Sakura-san...Koyuki-**__**s**__**an...", batin Sara**_. Sara menatap kepergian mereka dengan sendu.

Besoknya setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Nagato segera berangkat untuk pergi latihan. Mereka akan latihan didaerah pegunungan utara.

"Naruto, kita akan latihan selama 2 hari, jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik ya!", ujar Nagato.

"Aku siap Nagato-nii-san!", ujar Naruto semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!", ujar Nagato. Mereka berdua segera naik bus menuju daerah pegunungan. Setelah sampai di daerah kaki gunung mereka bersiap untuk mendaki gunung tersebut.

"Naruto, kita akan mendaki gunung ini, namun tempat latihannya berada di seberang gunung ini, jadi kita harus mendaki gunung ini untuk sampai ke lembah tempat latihannya", ujar Nagato.

"Baiklah aku siap!", ujar Naruto.

"Ayo kita mulai mendaki!", ujar Nagato. Naruto dan Nagato segera mendaki gunung itu. Segala macam jalur yang penuh rintangan mereka lalui. Akhirnya setelah 1 hari mendaki mereka sampai di lembah tempat latihan.

"Huaah...capeknya..medan di gunung itu begitu sulit!", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, setelah mendirikan tenda, kita kan segera mulai latihannya", ujar Nagato.

"Eh? Ngak istirahat dulu?", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Kita kesini bukan untuk bermain-main", ujar Nagato.

"Oh-eh..i-iya aku mengerti...", ujar Naruto.

Mereka berdua kemudian segera mendirikan tenda. Kemudian Nagato segera memulai instruksinya.

"Pertama yang akan kuajarkan padamu adalah kemampuan fokus. Fokus diperlukan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan rahasia yang tersembunyi ditubuhmu itu. Jika kau tak fokus dan tak bisa mengontrol dirimu, kau akan dikuasai kekuatan itu. Jadi pertama kau harus mengembangkan kemampuan fokusmu", ujar Nagato.

"Oh eh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa sih yang tersembunyi ditubuhku ini? Aku kan tak sadar saat menggunakannya", ujar Naruto.

"Itu adalah kekuatan Youkou emas. Itu adalah kekuatan supranatural hebat yang merupakan legenda di teritori ini. Penggunanya dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang hebat dan mengerikan. Karena kekuatannya yang besar maka diperlukan kontrol penuh atas kekuatan itu. Jika itu berhasil menguasaimu, maka penggunanya yang akan merugi dan menderita. Itu sebabnya aku disini bertujuan membantumu mengendalikan kekuatan yang berpotensi itu", ujar Nagato.

"Souka...jadi yang diperlukan adalah kontrol penuh dari kekuatan itu?", tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Jika kau berhasil mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan sempurna, kamu pasti akan bisa melampaui Knight-Knight hebat yang ada di negara ini. Kamu mungkin bahkan bisa menghadapi Akatsuki sendirian", ujar Nagato sambil senyum,

"Benarkah? Sugoi! Aku ingin segera bisa mengendalikannya!", ujar Naruto semangat.

"Tapi akan kukatakan dari awal, pengendalian Youkou termasuk sulit. Kamu pasti akan menemui kesulitan dan hambatan, tapi jika kamu berusaha dengan keras kamu pasti dapat berhasil mengendalikannya", ujar Nagato.

"Aku mengerti! Akan kulakukan yang terbaik!", ujar Naruto semangat.

"Yosh! Baiklah akan kutunjukkan contoh untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fokus!", ujar Nagato. Nagato segera mencontohkan dan Naruto menirunya. Akhirnya latihan Naruto untuk mengendalikan Youkou dimulai.

Latihan demi latihan dilalui. Nagato melatih Naruto dengan keras. Dari latihan fisik seperti simulasi bertarung, latihan mengendalikan energi, latihan menggunakan senjata, latihan ketahanan tubuh, latihan kelincahan dan yang paling sulit adalah Naruto harus bermeditasi selama 8 jam untuk menghadapi dan menjinakkan Youkou dalam tubuhnya. Setelah Naruto berusaha dengan keras, akhirnya Naruto telah mencapai tahap akhir latihan.

"Naruto kau telah berusaha dengan baik, dan perkembangan latihanmu sangat bagus. Aku senang dengan perkembanganmu. Walaupun pengendalian Youkou belum mencapai sempurna, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu jadi lebih kuat. Maka dari itu untuk latihan terakhir kita akan berduel. Kau akan lulus setelah berhasil mengalahkanku", ujar Nagato.

"A-aku melawan Nagato-nii-san? Ta-tapi...", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Ayo Naruto kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu!", ujar Nagato lalu bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah aku siap!", ujar Naruto lalu bersiap juga.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto dan Nagato kaget mendengar suara itu. Mereka pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lalu muncullah seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata hijau. Pria itu memiliki tatapan yang dingin. Dia kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Nagato.

"Aku Kaguya Kimimaro. Aku adalah ketua dari Goninshuu", ujar Kimimaro.

"Go-goninshuu?! Mau apa kau kesini?", tanya Naruto.

"Tampaknya kau telah mencapai tahap akhir latihanmu. Bagaimana untuk mengukur kemampuanmu, kau bertarung denganku?", tanya Kimimaro.

"Bertarung denganmu? Huh boleh saja! Aku terima tantanganmu! Aku bertarung dengan orang ini, boleh kan Nagato-nii-san?", ujar Naruto.

"Ya boleh saja, akan kuawasi pertarungan kalian", ujar Nagato.

"Aku pasti mengalahkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto", ujar Kimimaro.

"Kita lihat saja, maju kau!", ujar Naruto.

"Akan kubalaskan dendamku pada youkou!", ujar Kimimaro lalu maju menyerang.

Mereka kemudian terlibat adu pukul. Mereka saling memukul dan menendang. Tapi masing-masing dapat menangkis dengan baik. Kemudian setelah itu Kimimaro mengambil bilah tajam seperti tulang.

"Akan kuhabisi kau dengan Bone Sword!", ujar Kimimaro lalu maju dengan tulang tajamnya. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan beam sabernya lalu beradu pedang dengan Kimimaro. Mereka melakukan adu pedang yang sengit. Saling menyerang dan menangkis.

"BONE SLASH!"

Kimimaro menyerang dengan sayatan yang begitu cepat. Naruto berusaha menghindar tapi berhasil menggores lengan kirinya sedikit. Kemudian Naruto kembali maju menyerang dengan beam saber miliknya.

"BEAM SABER STAB!"

Naruto menyerang dengan gaya menusuk tapi Kimimaro dapat menghindarinya dengan gesit. Lalu Kimimaro menyerang balik Naruto dan berhasil memukul punggung Naruto dengan sikutnya.

"Uaakh!"

Naruto terbentur ditanah dan beam sabernya terlepas. Naruto kemudian merintih kesakitan.

"Cih, apa Cuma segitu kemampuanmu Uzumaki, kau mengecewakan..", ujar Kimimaro.

"Jangan senang dulu!", ujar Naruto lalu mengeluarkan aura youkounya. Tangan Naruto kini diselimuti aura Youkou dan membentuk cakar. Naruto kemudian berusaha mencakar Kimimaro. Kimimaro berhasil menghindarinya, tapi Naruto mulai mencakar secara bertubi-tubi.

"Akan kutunjukkan kemampuan sebenarnya dari youkou emas ini!", ujar Naruto.

"Sial, dia cepat sekali!", ujar Kimimaro sambil terus menghindari cakaran Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Kimimaro. Kimimaro bingung dan melihat sekeliling.

BUAAAKHHH!  
Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kimimaro dan menendang punggung Kimimaro sekuat tenaga. Kimimaro langsung terpental dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah Kimimaro dan meninju pipi Kimimaro hingga dia kembali terpental.

"Terima itu, inilah kekuatan Youkou!", ujar Naruto.

"Khukhukhukhu...Hahahahaha!", Kimimaro tiba-tiba saja tertawa mengerikan. Naruto dan Nagato kaget melihat itu.

"Kau memang menarik Uzumaki, aku tak sabar ingin segera menghabisimu!", ujar Kimimaro lalu mulai bangkit lagi. Tapi Kimimaro kini diselimuti aura-aura aneh dan perlahan tubuhnya mengalami perubahan. Kulitnya mulai menjadi coklat gelap dan jadi kasar. Lalu matanya berubah menjadi kuning. Dan badannya tampak lebih kekar dari biasanya.

"Kau, apa yang terjadi padamu?!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"I-ini mungkinkah...", ujar Nagato kaget.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu! Kekuatan energi Joutai yang sebenarnya!", ujar Kimimaro yang rupanya kini lebih mengerikan.

To Be Continued...

Yosh Chapter 10 update! Gomen kalau updatenya telat lagi.

Disini diceritakan, ya para cewek masih mengalami kesedihan karena NaruHinat telah jadian. Dan juga kemunculan Akatsuki yang ternyata memilih anggota tim elit untuk White Knight Academy. Akhirnya terpilih enam orang yaitu Hinata, Sara, Shion, Sakura, Koyuki dan juga Naruto. Lalu Nagato mulai melatih Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelesaikannya hingga tahap akhir. Tapi di tahap ahir latihan muncul Kimimaro yang langsung menantang Naruto. Mereka berdua akhirnya bertarung dan walnya Naruto lebih unggul. Namun diakhir cerita tiba-tiba saja Kimimaro mengalami perubahan aneh pada tubuhnya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan pertarungan mereka? Tunggu aja chap depan..

Balas review dulu:

DarkYami Kugamawa: Ok! Maaf saya ngak jadi bikin harem soalnya saya masih mendukung pair NaruHina. Thx buat rnr!

Vicestering: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: OK! Mungkin akan sembuh, lihat aja nanti kelanjutannya. Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Mereka dengar sih, tapi tetap aja sedih karena Naruto sudah dimiliki Hinata. Itachi termasuk, kalau obito baru saja keluar digantiin Itachi. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Mr Xavier: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: Akatsuki ada 9, sudah dijelaskan dichap ini. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Silent reader: Yah begitulah. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki zhufar: Mengenai keempat gadis lain akan saya pikirkan lagi kelanjutan kisah mereka. Mungkin Hinata akan sembuh tapi lihat aja nanti kelanjutannya. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: Mengenai hubungan mereka berdua akan saya ungkapakan di chap depan. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Hahaha, itu terlalu hentai untuk dilanjutkan. Ya begitulah Shion selalu begitu pada Naruto karena rasa sukanya yang berlebihan. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Gembel Elit: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Awar muna: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Alfian No Kuro Senko: Wah begitu ya, aku juga ngak nyangka bisa terasa real seperti itu. OK saya kan berusaha lagi buat adegan seperti itu. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Akira No Sikhigawa: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Dragon warior: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Tsumehaza-Arief: arigato! Sasuke mungkin muncul di saat mereka memulai pertarungan antara White VS Black. Maaf kalo dikit akamt prosi munculnya.. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

AnnisaIP: Hinata mungkin saja ngak meninggal tapi nanti lihat aja kelanjutan ceritanya. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Khf16: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze Sholkhan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrulz21: Gomen-gomen itu sebagai penyegar aja diawal cerita. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: Masih dipikirkan nasib mereka berempat. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze yondaime: Naruto memang hilang kendali saat melawan Sakon. Naruto diajari macam-macam oleh Nagato. Mengenai flashback mungkin ada. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fran Fryn Kun: Hahaha begitulah..Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan akan saya perbaiki lagi. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Black star: yah begitulah. Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	11. Chapter 11

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 11 – Kekuatan Joutai

"**Khukhukhukhu...Hahahahaha!", Kimimaro tiba-tiba saja tertawa mengerikan. Naruto dan Nagato kaget melihat itu.**

"**K****au memang menarik Uzumaki, aku tak sabar ingin segera menghabisimu!", ujar Kimimaro lalu mulai bangkit lagi. Tapi Kimimaro kini diselimuti aura-aura aneh dan perlahan tubuhnya mengalami perubahan. Kulitnya mulai menjadi coklat gelap dan jadi kasar. Lalu matanya berubah menjadi kuning. Dan badannya tampak lebih kekar dari biasanya.**

"**Kau, apa yang terjadi padamu?!", ujar Naruto kaget.**

"**I-ini mungkinkah...", ujar Nagato kaget.**

"**Akan kutunjukkan padamu! Kekuatan energi Joutai yang sebenarnya!", ujar Kimimaro yang tampaknya lebih mengerikan.**

"Kau...apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu?", tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Khukhukhu, ini adalah kekuatan rahasiaku. Energi Joutai yang berasal dari eksperimen sensei kami, Orochimaru. Energi yang bisa memaksimalkan kekuatan fisik sampai batas akhir. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan melenyapkanmu selamanya dari dunia ini Youkou!", ujar Kimimaro.

"Kau, kenapa kau sangat membenci Youkou? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku membenci Youkou! Karena Youkou-lah yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku!", ujar Kimimaro geram.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Nagato kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Jangan-jangan orangtuamu adalah pasangan Kaguya sewaktu perselisihan antara Akatsuki dengan organisasi Ravens?", tanya Nagato.

"Benar sekali, seseorang yang memiliki Youkou telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku saat peristiwa itu. Kalian para Knight tega menghabisi seluruh saudara-saudaraku yang berada di Ravens. Sungguh bedebah kalian!", ujar Kimimaro.

"Jadi begitu ya...", ujar Nagato.

"Na-Nagato-nii-san apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu adalah tragedi berdarah yang terjadi 15 tahun lalu. Saat itu anggota Akatsuki sedang bertarung dengan organisasi Ravens yang mencoba menduduki distrik Kumo. Karena anggota Ravens begitu banyak dan kuat maka digunakan Youkou emas untuk menghadapi mereka. Dan mungkin salah satu korbannya adalah orangtua kedua orang ini. Dan yang dulunya menjadi pengguna Youkou emas itu adalah...", ujar Nagato.

"Si-siapa Nagato-nii?", tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah ayahmu Naruto, Namikaze Minato", ujar Nagato.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget mendengar hal itu. Naruto langsung berkeringat dan matanya membulat.

"Ayahmu adalah pengguna Youkou, tapi saat pertarungan itu dia kehilangan kendali karena tekanan energi Youkou yang begitu besar. Ayahku juga ikut dalam misi itu jadi Ayah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Lalu sesaat sebelum Minato-ji-san meninggal, dia mewariskan kekuatan Youkou padamu saat kamu lahir", ujar Nagato.

"Ja-jadi begitu...ternyata ini berasal dari Otou-san...", ujar Naruto sambil melihat tangannya.

"Ya, dan karena kau keturunannya, akan kubalas perbuatan ayahmu pada orangtuaku! Bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Kimimaro lalu mulai menyerang Naruto lagi.

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung dengan sengit. Kini Kimimaro menggunakan pedang tulang yang ukurannya ekstra lebih besar. Dia menyerang Naruto secara bertubi-tubi. Naruto menangkis dengan energi youkounya.

"SUPER BONE SWORD!"  
Kimimaro memutar pedangnya dengan cepat lalu mencoba menusuk Naruto. Naruto berusaha menghindar tapi gerakan Kimimaro lebih cepat hingga mengenai kaki kiri Naruto.

"Uaaakhh!", Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari kakinya.

"Ukh..sialan kau..", rintih Naruto. Kimimaro tersenyum menyeringai melihat Naruto.

"Kau akan mati Naruto!", ujar Kimimaro.

"Akan kukalahkan kau!", ujar Naruto. Lalu Naruto kembali menyerang dengan energi youkounya.

Serangan-serangan Naruto dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kimimaro. Kimimaro menjadi lebih gesit sejak menggunakan energi Joutai. Sementara Naruto menyerang, secara tiba-tiba Kimimaro menyerang balik dengan cepat, Naruto terkena beberapa sayatan ditubuhnya dan langsung terpental.

"_**Ukhh.. dia kuat sekali...Tapi kenapa kontrol Youkou-ku sepertinya tidak terlalu berfungsi ya?", batin Naruto.**_

"Ingat Naruto! Fokus!", teriak Nagato.

"Aku mengerti. Arigato Nagato-nii-san", ujar Naruto lalu bangkit lagi.

Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan energi di telapak tangannya lalu menembakkannya seperti laser kearah Kimimaro.

"YOUKOU BEAM!"

"Serangan seperti itu takkan berpengaruh padaku!", ujar Kimimaro lalu maju untuk menahan serangan itu dengan pedang tulangnya. Tapi saat dia menangkis dengan pedangnya, serangan Naruto ternyata lebih kuat hingga pedang tulang Kimimaro patah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kimimaro kemudian terpental agak jauh karena efek serangan itu.

"Ukh...apa itu tadi...", rintih Kimimaro.

"Aku telah menemukan fokus untuk mengendalikan Youkou", ujar Naruto.

"Kuso! Mati kau!", ujar Kimimaro lalu maju menyerang Naruto lagi.

Sementara itu di pusat kota, Sakura dan Sara sedang jalan-jalan bersama. Mereka berbelanja beberapa barang dan baju. Namun ketika mereka keluar dari toko baju mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus.

"Sa-Sai-nii-san!", ujar Sakura kaget. Sara juga kaget melihat Sai.

"Halo Sakura-chan", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

"Nii-san sedang apa disini?", tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan didaerah ini. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu", ujar Sai.

"Eh? Apa itu?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita bicara ditempat lain saja. Maaf ya Hyuuga-san, aku pinjam Sakura-chan sebentar", ujar Sai.

"Sara-san kamu tunggu disini ya", ujar Sakura.

"Oh i-iya", ujar Sara.

Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. Sara menatap kepergian mereka dengan penasaran.

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan Sai dan Sakura tiba ditaman yang berada didekat situ. Taman lumayan sepi, tidak banyak orang yang ada disitu. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Jadi Sai-nii-san apa yang ingin dibicarakan?", tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kumohon jangan ikut serta dalam pertarungan antara White Knight dan Black Knight", ujar Sai.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..", ujar Sakura kaget.

"Kumohon padamu, jangan ikut pertarungan itu. Itu sangat berbahaya, Sasuke telah merencanakan sesuatu yang sudah diluar akal sehat. Aku tak mau kamu terluka, jadi jangan ikut pertarungan itu", ujar Sai.

"Ta-tapi, aku tetap harus ikut bertarung untuk menjunjung kehormatan White Knight Academy sebagai akademi Knight yang tersohor", ujar Sakura.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Sasuke itu sudah gila! Dia terlalu berambisi untuk melakukan semua kehendaknya. Dia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan untuk pertarungan itu. Lagipula ada satu hal yang penting dari pertarungan itu...", ujar Sai.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke berniat mengincarmu, dia masih terobsesi dengan kekuatanmu! Jadi kumohon, jangan sampai kau muncul dihadapannya!", ujar Sai.

"Ta-tapi aku...", ujar Sakura.

"Kumohon dengarkanlah aku sebagai kakakmu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura-chan, aku tak mau kau disakiti. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghabisi Sasuke, tapi karena keluargaku tunduk pada klan Uchiha maka aku harus selalu menurutinya. Sungguh ironis, kehidupanku ini...", ujar Sai.

"Tapi Sai-nii-san aku harus bertarung. Karena aku adalah siswa White Knight Academy. Aku percaya bahwa kami bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-kun. Dan juga pasti Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke-kun seperti dulu lagi. Mereka itu adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Sama-sama anggota Saikyou no Sedai. Aku yakin Naruto dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun dari kegelapan itu", ujar Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura...", gumam Sai.

"Sai-nii-san mempercayaiku bukan?", tanya Sakura sambil senyum.

"Ya aku mempercayaimu", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

"Kuharap setelah pertarungan ini, Sai-nii-san bisa terlepas dari jeratan klan Uchiha", ujar Sakura.

"Ya, dan aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu Sakura-chan. Aku mencintaimu", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

"Huh, ingatlah nii-san kau sudah punya Ino", ujar Sakura sambil manyun.

"Cih! Aku sebenarnya tak suka berpacaran dengan Ino, dia itu kasar dan menyebalkan. Tapi karena Danzo-jii-sama sudah menjodohkanku dengannya, maka aku harus bisa bersamanya", ujar Sai.

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih menyukai Naruto", ujar Sakura.

"Kau masih menyukainya? Sudahlah lupakan saja dia, dia sudah milik Hyuuga-san dari awal. Nanti setelah pertarungan itu, aku pasti akan merebut hatimu darinya. Kamulah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini Sakura-chan", ujar Sai sambil senyum.

"Kau selalu saja menggombal Sai-nii-san", ujar Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan kau benar-benar cantik. Naruto bodoh tak memilihmu", ujar Sai.

"Hahahaha Sai-nii-san", ujar Sakura sambil tertawa. Sai pun ikut tertawa. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil bercanda. Sementara itu ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka berdua secara sembunyi-sembunyi lalu dia berdecih kesal.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dan Kimimaro. Pertarungan mereka masih berlangsung dengan sengit. Keduanya mengeluarkan kemampuan masing-masing untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Kimimaro terus menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan tulang-tulang tajamnya dan Naruto membentuk perisai dari energi Youkounya untuk menangkis serangan-serangan Kimimaro.

"Naruto kau pasti akan kuhabisi!", ujar Kimimaro.

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto.

"SUPER BONE SLASH!"

Sayatan dari tulang besar Kimimaro meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan energi Youkounya di tangannya lalu membentuk seberti bola spiral.

"Kunamakan ini RASENGAN!", ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan bola spiralnya ke arah Kimimaro.

BUAAMM!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat dari tabrakan kedua energi yang besar itu. Tanah-tanah disekitar situ jadi porak poranda. Nagato takjub melihat hal itu.

"Sungguh pertarungan yang mengagumkan, padahal mereka berdua masih siswa akademi", ujar Nagato.

Kimimaro dan Naruto sekarang telah terkapar, namun Kimimaro mulai bangkit lagi dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Akan kuakhiri kau dengan ini!", ujar Kimimaro. Kimimaro kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas tanah.

"SAWARABI NO MAI!"

Muncul tulang-tulang tajam yang begitu banyak dari bawah tanah. Semua tulang itu mengarah ke Naruto yang masih terbaring.

"Hahahaha, mati kau Youkou!", teriak Kimimaro.

BLAAAMMM!  
Ledakan dahsyat terjadi didaerah sekitar Naruto. Tulang-tulang itu jadi hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto kini telah diselimuti oleh aura Youkou yang begitu kuat. Mata Naruto kini menjadi merah menyala. Dan aura Youkou telah membentuk rupa rubah.

"GROOAARR!", auman Youkou menggelegar.

"Sial, dia kehilangan kendali!", ujar Nagato kaget.

"Kaupikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?", ujar Naruto. Nagato dan Kimimaro kaget mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku takkan membiarkan kekuatan ini menguasaiku. Akulah yang akan menguasai kekuatan ini!", ujar Naruto lantang. Mata Naruto kembali menjadi seperti semula.

Naruto kemudian maju menyerang kembali Kimimaro dengan cepat. Naruto menyerang dengan gesit dan bertubi-tubi. Kimimaro menjadi kewalahan menangkisnya.

"Sial, kenapa dia jadi cepat sekali..", gumam Kimimaro sambil menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau! BONE SLASH!", Kimimaro kembali menyerang dengan pedang tulangnya.

KRAAAK...

Naruto menahan pedang Kimimaro lalu mematahkannya. Kimimaro terkejut melihat itu. Kemudian Naruto meninju perut Kimimaro dengan kuat.

"Uaaaakh!"

Kimimaro terpental jauh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Sial...", rintih Kimimaro. Kimimaro mulai kesulitan bergerak karena tubuhnya mengalami kesakitan dan luka yang parah. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Kimimaro.

"Gomenasai...", ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Eh?" Kimimaro kaget melihat Naruto yang membungkuk.

"Aku minta maaf mewakili ayahku. Maafkanlah ayahku yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuamu. Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Kau pasti menderita selama ini. Aku mohon maaf padamu", ujar Naruto.

"Kau...", ujar Kimimaro.

"Aku minta maaf Kaguya Kimimaro...", ujar Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tak butuh maafmu!", ujar Kimimaro lalu bangkit untuk menyerang Naruto.

TAPP

Nagato tiba-tiba menahan lengan Kimimaro. Kimimaro dan Naruto terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Sudah cukup, kalian tak perlu bertarung lagi. Aku juga minta maaf atas nama Akatsuki atas kejadian itu. Dulu ayahku-lah yang memimpin operasi penyerbuan Ravens itu. Aku tahu orangtuamu hanyalah pesuruh bukanlah salah satu anggota inti mereka. Jadi aku juga minta maaf padamu..", ujar Nagato sambil membungkuk.

"Ka-kalian...", ujar Kimimaro.

"Ne Kaguya-san maukah kau memaafkanku?", tanya Naruto lalu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kimimaro. Kimimaro kemudian menatap Naruto lalu mulai mendekatkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

JRASH!

"Ohok!"

Terciprat darah dari dada Kimimaro. Sebuah pedang telah menembus tubuhnya. Naruto dan Nagato kaget melihat hal itu. Kemudian orang itu mencabut pedangnya lalu menendang Kimimaro hingga terpental.

"Sasuke kau!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Dasar orang tak berguna", ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Kimimaro.

"Sasuke kau benar-benar brengsek!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Dia memang tak berguna, mengalahkanmu saja tak bisa. Benar-benar payah", ujar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menusuknya!? Bukankah dia itu temanmu?!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Apa? Teman? Dia bukan temanku, aku tak butuh teman. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang-orang yang bisa menuruti semua keinginanku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Kau memang jahanam Sasuke!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Naruto tak terasa hari pertarungan itu semakin dekat ya..Aku tak sabar untuk menghancurkanmu bersama sekolahmu yang payah itu", ujar Sasuke.

"Aku takkan kalah Sasuke! Akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Khukhukhu kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi aku pasti menang darimu", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau berambisi untuk menghancurkan kami?", tanya Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, kau sudah lupa ya? Janji yang kita buat bersama sebagai anggota Saikyou no Sedai", ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan itu...", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Aku akan menantikan pertarungan itu Naruto. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu...", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke..", gumam Naruto.

"Hoi Uchiha-kun!", panggil Nagato.

"Apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengetahui keberadaan sepupumu Uchiha Obito?", tanya Nagato.

"Mana aku tahu, aku tak peduli dengannya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Souka..", gumam Nagato.

Sasuke kemudian beranjak darisitu. Naruto dan Nagato kemudian memeriksa Kimimaro.

"Sepertinya Sasuke menusuknya tepat di paru-paru. Dia sudah tak tertolong lagi", ujar Nagato. Kimimaro kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Sasuke kau..", gumam Naruto.

Nagato dan Naruto kemudian segera membawa mayat Kimimaro untuk dimakamkan.

Setelah semua kejadian itu Naruto dan Nagato kembali kerumah. Naruko, Hinata dan Sara segera menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Tadaima!", ujar Naruto.

"Okaeri!", ujar Naruko, Sara, dan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kamu tak apa-apa? Kamu baik-baik saja selama disana?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya Hinata-chan, aku baik-baik saja", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, ayo masuk, kami sudah menyiapkan makan siang spesial untuk kalian", ujar Hinata.

Mereka kemudian segera menuju meja makan untuk makan bersama. Telah terhidang berbagai makanan enak diatas meja.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Mereka segera makan bersama. Semua menikmati makanan yang enak-enak itu.

"Enak sekali! Ini pasti buatanmu ya Sara-chan?!", ujar Nagato.

"I-iya Nagato-san, tapi aku dibantu juga oleh Onee-sama dan Naruko-chan", ujar Sara.

"Kau memang hebat, masakanmu selalu enak!", ujar Nagato sambil terus makan dengan lahap.

"Arigato Nagato-san", ujar Sara.

Sementara Naruto seperti melamun dan makan dengan pelan sekali. Hinata bingung melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Sayang, kamu tak apa-apa? Kenapa makanannya Cuma dimainin seperti itu?", tanya Hinata.

"Oh..eh..ti-tidak apa-apa kok..", ujar Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita padaku", ujar Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Ayo lanjutkan makannya saja", ujar Naruto.

Hinata terus memandang Naruto dengan penasaran. Naruto kemudian melihat Hinata lalu membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata gugup dengan wajah memerah. Karena tiba tiba Naruto membelai pipinya.

"Aku Cuma ingin melakukannya. Pipimu begitu chubby dan lembut Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto lalu nyengir.

"Kau ini! Jangan didepan orang seperti ini dong, kau tak punya malu ya!", ujar Hinata ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kita ini sepasang kekasih, jadi sudah sewajarnya kita mesra-mesraan", goda Naruto.

"Dasar kau!", ujar Hinata ketus.

"Oh indahnya masa muda...", ujar Nagato.

Sementara Sara terus melihat NaruHina yang begitu mesra. Entah kenapa Sara merasakan dadanya sesak. Dia terus memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sara-senpai yang kuat ya...", ujar Naruko lalu mengelus-elus punggung Sara yang disebelahnya.

"Arigato Naruko-chan..", ujar Sara lalu tersenyum. Naruko membalas senyuman Sara.

"Lalu Nagato-nii-san, kapan kau akan melamar Konan-san? Dia sudah lama menunggumu lho..", tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum kepikiran soal itu. Aku masih ingin menikmati perkerjaanku sebagai Akatsuki. Aku percaya Konan juga mengerti akan keinginanku ini. Kami itu sudah saling sangat mencintai, jadi kapanpun tak jadi masalah", ujar Nagato.

"Souka...itu bagus sekali Nagato-nii-san", ujar Naruto.

"Lalu Naruto bagaimana dengan pertarungan melawan Black Knight Academy, apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri?", tanya Nagato.

"Ya, kami akan mengumpulkan murid-murid yang bersedia untuk bertarung. Tapi aku yakin pasti banyak yang ikut serta karena banyak dari mereka sangat membenci Black Knight Academy karena kekejamannya", ujar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusun taktik dengan baik agar bisa menang", ujar Nagato.

"Aku mengerti, aku percaya dengan kekuatan taman-temanku. Kami pasti bisa mengalahkan Black Knight!", ujar Naruto.

"Benar, kami akan mengalahkan orang-orang busuk itu! Terutama si Uchiha sialan itu!", ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga akan bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuanku", ujar Sara.

"Aku akan membantu di bagian belakang saja", ujar Naruko.

"Yosh! Kami pasti menang!", ujar Naruto semangat.

Hari sudah malam. Hinata dan Sara memutuskan menginap di rumah Naruto karena sedang ada hujan badai. Kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk diruang TV.

"Naruto-kun, apa aku bisa bertahan sampai pertarungan itu? Aku sedikit takut menghadapi hari-hari yang akan datang", ujar Hinata.

"Bicara apa kamu Hinata-chan, kamu itu kuat, kamu pasti bisa bertahan sampai akhir", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi bisa saja penyakitku kambuh disaat pertarungan itu..Aku takut..aku takut takkan bisa bersamamu lagi..", ujar Hinata gelisah.

GREBB..  
"Hal itu takkan terjadi. Kita pasti akan selalu bersama selamanya. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu Hinata-chan. Percayalah padaku", ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun...", ujar Hinata.

"Kita akan selalu bersama hingga akhir..Kita berdua takkan pernah berpisah. Aku kan selalu menemanimu Hinata-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu", ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

CUP

Naruto dan Hinata berciuman dengan mesra. Naruto terus memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Mereka benar-benar dua insan yang saling mencinta. Setelah mulai kehabisan napas mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Ta-tapi", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan "itu" padamu", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-ta-tapi Na-Na-Naruto...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian...aku akan tetap melakukannya. Tenanglah aku akan pelan-pelan", ujar Naruto dengan muka mesum. Naruto kemudian menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi..."

"Ayo kita curahkan semua di tempat tidur!", ujar Naruto lalu berlari membawa Hinata.

"Kyaa Naruto-kun lepaskan aku! Aku belum siap!", jerit Hinata dengan muka memerah.

SKIP TIME  
Dua minggu berlalu. Ujian semester telah selesai. Murid-murid mulai memasuki masa liburan. Tapi murid-murid White Knight Academy kini berkumpul dan beramai-ramai pergi ke hutan Utara distrik Kumo. Mereka telah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Setelah sampai di Hutan Utara itu, mereka melihat telah berkumpul sekumpulan anak-anak berseragam hitam lengkap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba! Pertarungan yang menentukan sekolah terkuat diantara White Knight Academy dan Black Knight Academy! Kami tak sabar ingin mengalahkan kalian White Knight Academy!", ujar Sasuke.

"Kami yang akan mengalahkan kalian Black Knight Academy!", teriak Naruto.

"OOOOO!", seru semua murid White Knight Academy.

"Kalian yang akan kalian habis White Knight Academy!", teriak Sasuke.

"OOOOO!", seru semua murid Black Knight Academy.

Kemudiam muncullah salah satu anggota dari Akatsuki yaitu Zetsu. Zetsu kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua kubu.

"Aku Zetsu dari Akatsuki. Akulah yang akan menjadi pengamat pertarungan ini. Kuharap kalian sudah siap semuanya karena pertarungan ini akan segera dimulai. Kalian siap?", ujar Zetsu.

"SIAAAPPP!"

"Kalau begitu mulai pertarungannya!", ujar Zetsu.

"OOOOO!" Garis depan kedua kubu langsung maju menyerang. Pertarungan sengit antara dua sekolah dimulai. Semuanya bertarung dengan penuh semangat. Mereka mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing.

Sementara itu pasukan elit kini tengah berhadapan. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Naruto jadi ini tim elitmu? Khukhukhu lumayan juga", ujar Sasuke.

"Kami pasti akan mengalahkan kalian!", ujar Naruto.

"Sakura, kau akan kuhabisi! Beraninya kau bermain belakang dengan Sai-kun!", ujar Ino.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Aku tak berbuat macam-macam dengan Sai-nii-san!", ujar Sakura.

"Jangan menyangkal, aku sudah tahu itu. Kuhabisi kau!", ujar Ino lalu maju menyerang Sakura. Ino dan Sakura segera bertarung dengan sengit.

"Waktu itu aku akan kalah darimu gadis kecil, tapi kali ini akan kubalas kekalahanku! Maju kau sini!", ujar Kidoumaru lalu maju menyerang dengan panahnya.

"Heh! Jangan bercanda pria laba-laba, akan kukalahkan kau!", ujar Shion lalu bersiap dengan panahnya. Shion dan Kidoumaru segera beradu panah.

"Kau! bukankah kau ketua dari Wrath Unicorn!", ujar Koyuki kaget melihat seorang wanita berambut sangat panjang.

"Benar namaku Kin, karena kau dan teman-temanmu, banyak anak buahku yang tewas. Akan kubalaskan kematian mereka!", ujar Kin sambil bersiap dengan kunainya.

"Akan kuhabisi kau juga! Kau yang telah bekerja sama dengan Sakon!", ujar Koyuki lalu bersiap menyerang dengan kunai berantainya. Mereka berdua maju lalu memulai pertarungan.

"Sepertinya tinggal tersisa kita berdua ya Hyuuga-san. Apa boleh buat aku harus melawanmu..", ujar Sai sambil senyum palsu.

"Aku siap bertarung denganmu", ujar Sara sambil bersiap dengan katananya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu tapi aku tak bisa membangkang perintah Sasuke-sama", ujar Sai.

"Ayo bertarung Shimura-san!", ujar Sara lalu maju menyerang. Sai dan Sara segera memulai pertarungan.

"Lho aku melawan siapa? Kalian kan Cuma 5 orang", tanya Hinata.

"Aku yang akan melawanmu"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah. Memiliki mata berwarna merah dan berkacamata. Dia kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ka-kau?!", Hinata kaget melihat orang itu.

"Ka-Karin-nee-san!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Lama tak berjumpa Naru-chan", ujar Karin.

"Karin jadi ternyata selama ini kau pindah ke Black Knight Academy?", tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah, aku sudah bosan menjadi ketua Deva Five. Sekolah di Black Knight Academy lebih menyenangkan, aku bisa melakukan semua hal semauku", ujar Karin.

"Kau!", ujar Hinata geram.

"Kali ini aku akan menghancurkanmu Hinata!", ujar Karin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yang akan kuhancurkan Karin!", ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua mulai menyerang dan pertarungan dimulai.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke kini berhadapan dan saling bertatapan tajam.

"Naruto kali ini kita sudah berhadapan, ayo kita mulai saja", ujar Sasuke.

"Akan kukalahkan kau Sasuke, dan kubuat kau sadar kalau apa yang kau lakukan ini salah!", ujar Naruto.

"Heh, kau takkan mampu mengalahkanku! Dasar payah!", ujar Sasuke maju menyerang dengan pedangnya.

"Sasuke!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

_Pertarungan sengit pun dimulai..._

To Be Continued...

Yosh! Chapter 11 update! Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kimimaro berlanjut. Kimimaro menggunakan kekuatan Joutai-nya dan sempat membuat Naruto kewalahan. Juga disini diketahui bahwa alasan Kimimaro menyerang Naruto karena Youkou yang dulu dimiliki ayah Naruto, Minato yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Akhirnya setelah Kimimaro kewalahan, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk meminta maaf, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan membunuh Kimimaro. Dan akhirnya di akhir chap ini, pertarungan antara White Knight Academy dan Black Knight Academy dimulai. Time Elit saling berhadapan, Naruto VS Sasuke, Hinata VS Karin, Sakura VS Ino, Sara VS Sai, Shion VS Kidoumaru dan Koyuki VS Kin. Bagaimana kelanjutan pertarungan mereka? Kita lihat aja di chap depan...

Balas review dulu:

Arrobeys likeuzhyu: Mungkin saya akan merencanakan sesuatu yang lain pada keempat gadis itu, jadi tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Thx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: Disini cuman ada Youkou emas. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Ya, Sasuke-lah antagonis utama disini. Naruko juga bisa bertarung tapi dia ngak terlalu kuat. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

DarkYami Kugamawa: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Gembel Elit: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: Ya diceritakan juga disini itu hasil eksperimen Orochimaru-sensei. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Maaf kalo Gaara ngak masuk, saya Cuma memfokuskan pada Naruto dkk yang masuk tim elit. Ya begitulah, klan Uchiha disini karena kuat dan berkuasa suka berbuat semena-mena. Obito keluar memang ada rencana khusus tapi masih misteri. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Vicestring: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Gray areader: Ada 5. White, Black, Red, Blue dan Green. Ya galau-lah, soalnya mereka sangat menyukai Naruto. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Dragon warior: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Khf16: Itu adalah percobaan Orochimaru. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze yondaime: Arigato! Joutai itu kalau di canon, segel gaib yang dibuat orochimaru pada goninshuu dan Sasuke. Di chap ini sudah mulai pertarungannya. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fran Fryn Kun: Arigato! Maaf kalau kurang begitu memuaskan akan saya perbaiki. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Tsumehaza-Arief: Saya juga kepikiran mungkin saja akan dibuat tapi tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Leontujuhempat: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Awar muna: Ya begitulah.. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrulz21: Jangan gitu dong ini kan Cuma cerita. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Niizuma Eiji: Saya terinspirasi dari anime Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai tapi tenang aja alurnya beda banget. Maaf saya mendukung pair pure NaruHina jadi ngak bisa dibikin harem. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Misti Chan: Naruto kan harus menemui banyak rintangan agar semakin kuat. Youkou disini artinya siluman rubah sedangkan youkai hanya berarti monster. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa memberi jejak berupa review ya?

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	12. Chapter 12

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 12 – Dewi Neraka: Proserpine

Pertarungan sengit diantara dua kubu terus berlanjut. Semua mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing. Senjata-senjata digunakan untuk melukai dan cipratan darah dimana-mana. Pertarungan antara kedua sekolah yang menyandang gelar Knight Academy. Hitam dan Putih bertarung demi kehormatan sekolah masing-masing. Garis depan saling bertarung dengan sengit. Para komandan terus mengkomando serangan-serangan.

"Ayo serang mereka! Jangan sisakan satupun dari mereka!", komando Gaara selaku komandan garis depan White Knight Academy.

"Habisi mereka semua!", komando Dosu si mumi selaku komandan garis depan Black Knight Academy.

"OOOOOOO", Semua murid semakin semangat bertarung dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan masing-masing.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Karin sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka saling menyerang dan menangkis. Mereka bertarung tanpa menggunakan senjata.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI DESTROYER!"

Hinata mencoba memukul Karin dengan serangan dahsyatnya itu tapi Karin dapat menghindari serangan itu. Karin kemudian menyerang balik.

"DARK PUNCH!"

Karin menghantarkan serangan dengan aura gelapnya. Tapi serangan itu juga dapat dihindari Hinata. Hinata melompat ke atas dan bersiap menyerang balik Karin.

"HYUUGA STYLE: EARTH DESTROYER!"

Serangan Hinata melesat dengan cepat ke arah Karin tapi Karin dapat menghindarinya. Serangan itu pun menghujam tanah sehingga tanah sekitar situ porak poranda.

"Cih!", Hinata berdecih lalu menatap tajam Karin.

"Kau memang memiliki kekuatan monster Hinata. Tapi tampaknya akurasi seranganmu mulai berkurang ya?", ujar Karin.

"Urusai! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Karin!", ujar Hinata.

"Hmm.. aku memang tak sekuat dirimu tapi...apa kau bisa mengalahkanku sang ketua Deva Five?", ujar Karin dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau bukan lagi ketua Deva Five, mulai saat kau pindah ke sekolah busuk itu, kau bukan lagi bagian dari kami!", ujar Hinata lalu menyerang Karin lagi.

BUAAAKH...

"Ohok!"

Hinata berhasil memukul pipi kanan Karin hingga Karin terpental cukup jauh. Karin kemudian tersungkur dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Pipinya juga memar terkena serangan dahsyat Hinata itu.

"Rasakan itu! Kau pasti akan kuhabisi Karin!", ujar Hinata.

Karin kemudian berdiri lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi tiba-tiba luka-luka Karin mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya. Hinata kaget melihat hal itu.

"Apa kau lupa Hinata? Kemampuanku yang ini?", ujar Karin.

"Sial!", umpat Hinata.

"Aku bisa meregenerasi tubuhku sendiri. Jadi separah apapun lukaku tubuhku bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri", ujar Karin.

"Sial! Akan kuhancurkan kau agar kau tak bisa meregenerasi lagi!", ujar Hinata lalu mulai maju menyerang lagi.

"Ayo Hinata! Kita selesaikan ini!", ujar Karin lalu maju menyerang.

Sementara itu Sai dan Sara juga sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka terlibat adu teknik. Sara menggunakan kekuatan katananya untuk menyerang Sai, tapi Sai menangkisnya dengan lukisan-lukisan berbentuk binatang yang dibuatnya.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!"

Serangan dengan bentuk bintang itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sai.

"ART STYLE: RHINO WALLS!"

Terbentuk lukisan berbentuk badak-badak besar dan membentuk dinding pelindung bagi Sai. Serangan itu pun dapat dibendung. Sara mulai kelelahan karena serangannya tak ada yang dapat mengenai Sai.

"Ada apa Hyuuga-san, kau mulai kelelahan?", tanya Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"A-aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu..", ujar Sara sambil terengah-engah.

"Hoo..bagaimana kalau kali ini aku menyerang balik", ujar Sai lalu melukis di gulungannya.

"ART STYLE: THOUSAND SWORD!"

Ribuan pedang dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sara. Sara mulai menangkis satu-persatu pedang-pedang itu. Tapi karena kecepatannya banyak pedang yang berhasil menyayat tubuh Sara. Di lengan dan di bagian kaki. Sara mulai merintih kesakitan.

"Uuukh...", rintih Sara. Sara memegangi tangannya yang berdarah.

"Bagaimana seranganku? Hebat bukan? Itu adalah seniku!", ujar Sai.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura terus bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan masing-masing. Sakura dengan naginatanya dan Ino dengan rapier miliknya.

"NAGINATA CRUSH!"

Serangan cepat Naginata milik Sakura melesat dengan cepat ke arah Ino. Ino kemudian menangkisnya dengan rapier miliknya.

"RAPIER SLASH!"

Ino kemudian menyerang balik dengan rapier miliknya. Serangan Ino juga dapat dihindari Sakura. Mereka terus bertarung dengan sengit, tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

"Sakura aku pasti membunuhmu, beraninya kau menggoda Sai-kun!", ujar Ino geram.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ino?! Aku tak menggodanya! Aku hanya menganggap Sai-nii-san sebagai kakakku sendiri!", ujar Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Sai-kun dan kamu begitu mesra dan aku tak rela kalian berdua seperti itu! Aku yang memiliki Sai-kun! Aku takkan pernah menyerahkannya pada orang lain!", ujar Ino geram.

"Ino kau salah paham! Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Sai-nii-san!", ujar Sakura.

"Urusai! Bersiaplah untuk mati Sakura!", ujar Ino.

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung dengan sengit.

Sementara itu Shion dan Kidoumaru juga bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka saling menyerang dengan panah mereka masing-masing.

"SUZAKU FIRE ARROW!"

Serangan panah dengan kobaran api milik Shion melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kidoumaru tapi Kidoumaru dapat menghindarinya dan menyerang balik.

"SPIDER ARROW!"

Serangan panah emas dengan jumlah yang banyak melesat dengan cepat ke arah Shion. Shion berusaha menghindarinya tapi salah satu anak panah berhasil menggores lengan kiri Shion.

"Uukkh sial!", rintih Shion sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Shion mulai berlari menjauh.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur gadis kecil!", ujar Kidoumaru lalu mengejar Shion.

Sementara itu Koyuki dan Kin juga bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka menggunakan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk saling mengalahkan.

"Gadis brengsek kuhabisi kau!", ujar Koyuki.

"Kau yang akan kuhabisi bodoh!", ujar Kin.

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan kunai. Koyuki kemudian melancarkan serangannya.

"CHAINED KUNAI GREAT STAB!"

Kunai berantai milik Koyuki melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kin tapi Kin dapat menghindarinya.

"Heh, serangan seperti itu takkan bisa mengenaiku, dasar gadis bodoh!", ujar Kin.

Tapi tiba-tiba rantai Koyuki melilit tubuh Kin dengan cepat, Kin kaget akan hal itu dan berusaha meronta.

"Tertangkap kau brengsek! Sekarang matilah kau!", ujar Koyuki lalu kunainya mulai melesat untuk menusuk tubuh Kin.

JRASH!

"Ohok!"

Kunai Koyuki berhasil menembus perut Kin. Kin mengeluarkan banyak darah dari perut dan mulutnya. Koyuki kemudian menghampiri Kin lalu memukul-mukul pipi Kin bertubi-tubi.

"Kembalikan teman-temanku brengsek!"

"Gara-gara kau dan Sakon mereka harus mati!"

"Kau takkan kuampuni, akan kuhancurkan kau!"

BUAAKH!

Kin tiba-tiba memukul dagu Koyuki dengan keras, Koyuki pun terpental dan bibirnya berdarah.

"Cih! Kau yang kan kuhabisi! Gadis bodoh yang tak berguna seperti kau seharusnya enyah!", ujar Kin.

"Kuhabisi kau!", ujar Koyuki lalu maju menyerang.

"Mati kau!", ujar Kin lalu juga maju menyerang.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke juga terus bertarung. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengit. Sasuke menggunakan pedang petir miliknya dan Naruto dengan beam sabernya.

TRANG! TRANG!

Pedang mereka saling bertautan. Adu pedang yang seru terjadi antara kedua orang yang menjadi rival ini. Mereka dulunya adalah sahabat tapi karena perbedaan ideologi dan cara berpikir mereka harus saling bertarung untuk memperjuangkannya.

"Sasuke, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!", ujar Naruto.

"Cih, kau yang akan kuhabisi, bodoh!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa kau terus mengingat janji itu? Apa itu alasanmu menyerangku dan sekolahku?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku terus mengingat janji itu. Janji itu juga yang terus memotivasiku untuk melaksanakan segala ambisiku!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau benar-benar sudah salah arah! Kau takkan kubiarkan melanjutkan semua ini!", ujar Naruto.

"Kau takkan mampu menghentikanku Naruto! Semua yang kuinginkan pasti akan kudapatkan!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!", ujar Naruto sambil menyerang dengan beam sabernya.

"Mati kau bodoh!", ujar Sasuke sambil menyerang dengan pedang petirnya.

BUAAM!

Terjadi ledakan besar karena serangan kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua kemudian terpental jauh dan terkapar.

"Ukh..", rintih Naruto.

"Ukkh...", rintih Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kemudian mulai berdiri untuk kembali menyerang lagi. Mereka kemudian kembali maju untuk menyerang kembali.

TRANG...

Pedang mereka berdua kembali bertautan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam. Mereka kemudian melepas tautan pedang itu dan kembali saling bertatapan.

"Naruto sepertinya kau sudah bertambah kuat. Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan ini", ujar Sasuke lalu menutup matanya.

"Itu jangan-jangan!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Sudah lama aku tak menggunakan ini. Red Eye "Sharingan"!", ujar Sasuke. Mata Sasuke kini berubah menjadi warna merah.

"I-itu Red-Eye miliknya, gawat aku harus hati-hati", gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian bersiap dengan beam saber miliknya.

"Ayo Naruto, kita selesaikan ini!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!", ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali maju menyerang.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!"

Serangan dengan bentuk bintang melesat dengan cepat dari pedang Sasuke. Naruto kaget melihat hal itu. Naruto kemudian menangkisnya.

"Bu-bukankah itu teknik milik Sara-chan?!", tanya Naruto kaget.

"Khukhukhu, apa kau sudah lupa apa julukanku saat jadi Saikyou no Sedai, Naruto? Dengan mata ini aku bisa meniru semua teknik!", ujar Sasuke.

"Benar juga, kau dijuluki sang Copy-cat, sial jadi kau juga bisa meniru teknik klan Hyuuga?", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, dan tak Cuma itu aku juga bisa meniru jurus yang lebih hebat lainnya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sialan kau!", ujar Naruto lalu kembali maju menyerang.

"Bagaimana kalau kutiru teknik gadis impianmu Naruto? Terima ini HYUUGA STYLE: EARTH DESTROYER!"

BRAAAK...

Sasuke memukul beam saber Naruto hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto juga terkena efek serangan itu dan terpental. Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Ukkh...dia juga bisa meniru teknik milik Hinata-chan...", ujar Naruto sambil merintih.

"Bagaimana Naruto, kekuatan mata ini?! Aku hebat bukan! Kau takkan mampu mengalahkan kekuatan mata ini!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke...", gumam Naruto. Aura-aura Youkou milik Naruto kemudian mulai muncul. Naruto kemudian membentuk cakar dari aura Youkounya.

"Sasuke, terima ini!", ujar Naruto kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan cakarnya.

"WATERWAVE WALL!"

Terbentuk dinding dari air untuk melindungi Sasuke. Cakar Naruto tak dapat menembusnya dan Naruto terhenti didepan dinding air itu.

"Hmm, teknik milik Houzuki berguna juga ya..", ujar Sasuke.

"Sialan!", umpat Naruto.

"Kau akhirnya bisa menguasai kekuatan Youkou itu ya Naruto. Tapi dengan kekuatan itu juga tak cukup untuk bisa mengalahkanku. Kau pasti yang akan kalah Naruto", ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Urusai!", ujar Naruto lalu menyerang Sasuke lagi dengan cakarnya.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

BUAAM!

Naruto terpental sangat jauh. Sasuke menggunakan teknik Shinra Tensei untuk mementalkan Naruto. Naruto terkapar dan merintih kesakitan.

"Sial, bahkan dia bisa meniru teknik milik Nagato-nii-san!", gumam Naruto.

"Wah-wah, teknik milik sepupumu ini hebat juga ya, tak kusangka tekanannya begitu kuat!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sialan kau peniru! Aku pasti menghabisimu! Heaah!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang lagi.

"Bodoh! Kau yang akan mati!", ujar Sasuke.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Karin masih bertarung dengan sengit. Hinata menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan Karin. Tapi Karin terus saja menggunakan kemampuan regenerasinya jika terluka sehingga kondisi tubuh Karin terus saja fit.

"Sialan, aku mulai kelelahan...Aku terlalu banyak menggunakan serangan-serangan yang menghabiskan begitu banyak energi...", gumam Hinata sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Hinata, kau sudah kelelahan? Ternyata kemampuanmu itu ada batasnya juga ya..", ujar Karin.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Aku takkan kalah darimu!", ujar Hinata.

"Khukhukhu, sekarang giliranku menyerang!", ujar Karin lalu maju untuk menyerang Hinata.

BUAAKHH..DAK...BUAKH!

Mereka berdua saling memukul dan menangkis. Keduanya mengerahkan kemampuan masing-masing untuk menghabisi. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakan Hinata terhenti.

"Ohok!"

Hinata batuk darah dan jatuh tersungkur. Karin kaget melihat hal itu.

"_**Sial, kenapa bisa kambuh di saat seperti ini! Sialan dadaku sesak sekali!", batin Hinata. **_Hinata terus batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hinata?", tanya Karin.

"Ohok! Aku takkan kalah da-darimu...", ujar Hinata lalu mulai berdiri lagi.

"Begitu ya, kau keras kepala seperti biasa! Ayo maju kau!", ujar Karin.

"Hiyaaah!", Hinata maju menyerang dengan cepat ke arah Karin.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terus bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Youkounya sementara Sasuke terus menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk meniru teknik-teknik.

"YOUKOU BEAM!"

Naruto melancarkan beamnya dan melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan tekniknya.

"HYUUGA STYLE: FIREWAVE DRAGON SLASH!"

Kedua energi yang besar itu saling bertabrakan dan terjadi ledakan energi yang dahsyat.

"Naruto, seranganmu itu hebat juga", ujar Sasuke.

"Kau meniru teknik Sara-chan lagi!", ujar Naruto.

"Ya kuakui, Hyuuga Sara adalah pemegang katana yang hebat. Teknik-tekniknya begitu hebat dan kuat karena itu aku banyak meniru tekniknya", ujar Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau!", umpat Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian menatap langit dan melihat arah matahari. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum menyeringai.

"_**Sepertinya aku harus segera memulainya..", batin Sasuke.**_

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus kuurus, kita akan lanjutkan pertarungan kita nanti!", ujar Sasuke lalu menghilang.

"Hei tunggu Sasuke!", ujar Naruto. Naruto kemudian berlari untuk mencari Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino masih bertarung dengan sengit. Tapi kedua gadis ini tampak mulai kelelahan.

"Kau hebat juga Sakura, bisa menangkis serangan-seranganku. Tapi pasti kau akan kuhabisi!", ujar Ino.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu Ino!", ujar Sakura.

"HIYAAAH!" Mereka berdua kemudian kembali maju menyerang.

BUAAKKH!

"Uaakkh!'

Ino terpental dan kemudian tersungkur. Ternyata Sasuke muncul diantara mereka dan menendang Ino dengan keras. Sakura kaget melihat hal itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?", ujar Sakura kaget.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh kepada Sakura lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Sasuke kemudian menahan Sakura dan merangkulnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sakura kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sakura..kau memang mimpiku sejak dahulu, maka ayo tuntaskan semua ini!", ujar Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba merobek baju Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mengikat dengan cepat tangan Sakura. Sasuke terus menahan Sakura.

"Segel di punggung ini adalah kunci dari kemenanganku! Hahaha!", ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!", teriak Sakura.

Sementara itu di tempat Sai dan Sara bertarung tiba-tiba saja Sai menghentikan pertarungan.

"Sialan, itu suara Sakura, jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah menangkapnya!", ujar Sai lalu langsung lari menuju ke tempat Sakura.

"Eh?" Sara bingung karena tiba-tiba Sai lari terburu-buru seperti itu. Sara juga ikut berlari menyusul Sai.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan energi yang besar dari tangannya lalu mengucapkan beberapa mantra.

Sementara itu Naruto juga telah sampai di tempat itu.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-san?!", tanya Naruto geram karena melihat Sakura telah ditelanjangi oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura adalah kunci kemenanganku Naruto dengan aku membuka segel ini kalian semua pasti akan musnah! Hahahaha!", ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?! Cepat lepaskan Sakura-san!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Tidak, aku akan segera mengakhiri ini!", ujar Sasuke.

"Naruto! Tolong selamatkan aku!", ujar Sakura.

"Sasuke kau biadab!", ujar Naruto lalu mulai menyerang.

Tiba-tiba terjadi gerhana matahari di tempat hingga terjadi kegelapan ditempat itu. Sasuke kemudian menempelkan tangannya di punggung Sakura yang ada segel berbentuk mawar berwarna hitam.

"Tidak jangan Sasuke!", teriak Sai.

JDAARRRR!

Keluarlah aura hitam yang begitu besar dari tubuh Sakura. Aura gelap itu begitu besar, tebal, pekat dan begitu mengerikan. Naruto terpental karena ledakan aura tersebut.

"Akhirnya kekuatan dewi Neraka, Proserpine menjadi milikku!", ujar Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengucapkan beberapa mantra lalu aura itu sebagian besar masuk ke tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mulai berubah rupanya. Rambutnya mulai berubah menjadi putih dan lebih panjang. Kulitnya menjadi kecoklatan dan jadi lebih kasar. Muncul taring di giginya. Kukunya menjadi lebih tajam. Dan timbul sayap di punggungnya.

"Hahahaha, aura Proserpine rasukilah semua yang memiliki tandamu!", ujar Sasuke. Kemudian aura-aura itu mulai menyebar dan merasuki murid-murid Black Knight Academy yang tersisa. Semuanya menjadi seperti monster.

"Sasuke kuhabisi kau!", ujar Sai lalu menyerang dengan pedangnya.

JRAASSSH!"

"Ohok!", Sasuke menusuk Sai dengan pedangnya tepat di jantung Sai. Sai pun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke kemudian melemparkan Sai, Naruto kemudian menangkap tubuh Sai.

"Sial, dia sudah tak bernyawa lagi...Brengsek kau Sasuke!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa memaksimalkan dan melampaui kekuatan dari Joutai kami. Kami pasti akan menghabisi kalian semua Naruto!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Tapi kenapa benda seperti itu bisa berada ditubuh Sakura?!", tanya Naruto.

"Khukhukhu kau tak tahu ya? Asal-usul klan Haruno. Mereka itu klan terkutuk! Mereka adalah klan yang terus mewariskan segel dewi Proserpine secara turun-temurun dan hal itu dilakukan secara rahasia. Karena itu banyak orang yang tak tahu akan hal itu. Sebelumnya ayah Sakura-lah yang memiliki segel ini tapi saat dia meninggal, dia mewariskannya pada Sakura. Saat mengetahui hal itu dan kekuatannya yang begitu besar itu aku menjadi sangat menginginkannya. Tapi segel itu baru bisa dibuka saat terjadi gerhana matahari. Maka aku memilih hari ini sebagai hari pertarungan agar semua ini bisa terjadi. Ternyata rencanaku sukses sekali! Bersiaplah untuk hancur kalian semua White Knight Academy!", ujar Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau! Kau takkan kumaafkan! Kau pasti kuhabisi Sasuke!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

"DARK DEFENDS!"

Aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Serangan Naruto tak mempan dan Naruto terpental karena aura gelap yang begitu besar itu.

"Sakura-san kau dengar aku?!", tanya Naruto.

Tapi Sakura tetap terdiam. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai melihatnya.

"Percuma Naruto, Sakura takkan bisa lagi mendengarmu. Begitu aura Proserpine menyelimutinya dia takkan bisa sadar lagi. Dia kini berada dalam kontrol aura Proserpine sepenuhnya!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura-san aku tahu kamu masih ada disana! Sakura-san kau dengar aku!? Ini aku Naruto!", ujar Naruto.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong Naruto!", ujar Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba memukul pipi Naruto.

Naruto kemudian terpental dan tersungkur tapi Naruto kembali berdiri sambil mengelap darah dimulutnya.

"Aku takkan menyerah Sasuke! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan Sakura-san!", ujar Naruto.

"Majulah Naruto!", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung tapi Sasuke terus melancarkan pukulan-pukulan yang begitu dahsyat sehingga membuat Naruto kewalahan.

"Ukkh...bahkan dengan kekuatan Youkou aku tak dapat mengimbanginya...", gumam Naruto.

BUAAAKH!

Sasuke memukul Naruto di perutnya hingga terpental jauh.  
"AAKHH!", Naruto berteriak dan terpental cukup jauh dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Dengan kekuatan ini aku takkan bisa dikalahkan!", ujar Sasuke.

"Ukkkh...Sasuke-kau..", gumam Naruto.

"Hei, para tim elit ayo semua berkumpul disini!", teriak Sasuke.

Para tim elit kemudian berkumpul disekitar Sasuke. Karin, Ino, Kidoumaru dan Kin telah berubah menjadi mode Joutai dan diselimuti aura Proserpine. Hinata dkk juga menyusul ketempat itu dan menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ini? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berubah wujud seperti itu?", tanya Koyuki kaget.

"Itu karena pengaruh kekuatan Joutai dan aura hitam mengerikan itu. Sial, keadaan menjadi semakin sulit", ujar Hinata.

"Eh itu Sakura-san!", ujar Sara kaget. Yang semua juga kaget melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. Sakura sedang berlutut dua kaki dan terselimuti dengan aura hitam yang begitu besar dan pekat. Aura itu terus menyebar dan begitu kuat.

"Di-dia kenapa?", tanya Shion.

"Jangan-jangan dia..", ujar Hinata.

"Itu adalah aura dewi Proserpine..", ujar Naruto. Naruto sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Hinata dkk.

"Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata lalu mereka segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku masih bisa bertarung. Tapi kita harus segera menghentikan semua ini. Kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura-san", ujar Naruto.

"Benar, sepertinya karena aura ini, para murid Black Knight menjadi lebih kuat dan banyak mengalahkan murid-murid sekolah kita", ujar Shion.

"Kita harus mengalahkan mereka dan menyelamatkan Sakura-san", ujar Sara.

"Ayo kita kita kalahkan mereka!", ujar Koyuki.

"Akan kukalahkan kau Sasuke!", ujar Naruto.

Mereka berlima segera maju menyerang Sasuke dkk. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke membentuk sebuah teknik.

"BANSHO TENNIN!"

JRASH!

Darah terciprat begitu banyak. Pedang Sasuke telah menembus dada seorang wanita. Semua kaget melihat hal itu.

"HINATA-CHAN!", teriak Naruto histeris.

Sasuke kemudian mencabut pedangnya lalu melemparkan tubuh Hinata. Naruto segera menangkapnya. Sasuke telah tega menusuk seseorang yang begitu dicintai Naruto yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Semua shock melihat hal itu. Sara dkk langsung menghampiri Naruto yang kini memangku Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..kumohon bertahanlah..", ujar Naruto lirih. Airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto. Hinata kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto lalu membelainya.

"Na-Naruto-kun...aishiteru. Sayonara...", ujar Hinata lirih. Hinata kemudian menghembuskan napas terakhirnya lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hinata-nee-sama!", jerit Sara histeris.

"Hinata-senpai...", ujar Shion dan Koyuki lirih. Para gadis menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kematian Hinata. Gadis yang begitu baik dan kuat. Gadis yang selalu memotivasi mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Gadis yang begitu dicintai Naruto. Gadis yang Naruto akan selalu lindungi.

Naruto kemudian meletakkan tubuh Hinata di tanah. Naruto kemudian berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"AKU PASTI MEMBUNUHMU SASUKE! AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI LAGI DENGANMU! BIARLAH KAU MATI DALAM KEGELAPAN ITU! AKU PASTI MELENYAPKANMU DARI DUNIA INI!", teriak Naruto geram.

Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh aura Youkou yang begitu besar. Auranya mulai membentuk rupa rubah. Mata Naruto menjadi merah menyala.

"SASUKEEE!", teriak Naruto geram lalu maju menyerang.

"Majulah Naruto, akan kuhabisi kau!", ujar Sasuke juga maju menyerang.

_Pertarungan antara kedua monster masih berlanjut..._

To be Continued...

Yosh chapter 12 update! Disini Naruto dkk memulai pertarungannya melawan Sasuke dkk. Pertarungan berjalan dengan sengit semuanya bertarung dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tapi ditengah pertarungan sesuatu terjadi. Sasuke membuka segel dewi Neraka, Proserpine yang berada pada tubuh Sakura. Sasuke kemudian menyerap aura itu lalu menyebarkannya keseluruh murid Black Knight Academy agar kekuatannya meningkat secara drastis. Sai terbunuh saat akan menghentikan proses pembukaan segel itu. Dan di akhir chap ini, Sasuke menusuk Hinata dengan pedangnya dan akhirnya Hinata meninggal. Naruto sangat geram akan hal itu dan berniat melenyapkan Sasuke selamanya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan pertarungannya? Saksikan aja kelanjutannya chap depan. Chapter depan adalah final chapter!

Balas review dulu:

Muharrom catang: Iya disini Sasuke juga punya Joutai dan karena aura Proserpine, Sasuke semakin bertambah kuat. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Leontujuhempat: Disini aku Cuma menyebutnya Youkou bukan Kurama. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Fran Fryn Kun: Arigato! OK! Thx buat rnr!

Dragon warior: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Reyvanrifqi: OK! Thx buat rnr!

DarkYami Kugamawa: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze yondaime: Arigato! Hubungan antara Itachi dan Sasuke kurang begitu baik jadi mereka saling tak peduli satu sama lain disini. Pemenangnya akan diungkapkan di final chap. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Awar muna: OK! Thx buat rnr!

AnnisaIP: Gomen. Saya lupa jelasin kalo Naruto dan Naruko itu saudara kembar, mereka lahir Cuma berbeda beberapa menit saja, tapi karena badan Naruko kecil jadi dia dimasukkan di kelas yang beda 1 tahun dengan Naruto. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Khf16: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: Pertarungannya masih lanjut di chap depan. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Ya Minatao meninggal sesudah mewariskan kekuatan Youkounya pada Naruto. Kushina kan bekerja sebagai pengusaha dan dia bekerja di Center District yaitu pusat dari Knight Territory, jadi dia tak tinggal bersama anak-anaknya. Ya kamu pasti udah tahu kan yang akan dilakukan cewek dan cowok jika sudah berduaan dikamar seperti itu. Naruto kan memang dari awalnya hentai. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Misti Chan: Mengenai siapa yang akan menang Akan diungkapkan di chap depan. Ya maaf Hinata sudah meninggal di chap ini. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: Arigato! OK! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrulz21: Sasuke disini memang sangat bengis. Buktinya di chap ini dia tega membunuh Sai dan juga Hinata. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Gray areader: Ceritanya dibuat seperti saran kamu nih. OK! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Gg: OK! Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Chapter depan adalah final chapter jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan baca ya! Jangan lupa juga memberi jejak berupa review ya? Review sangat berguna bagi author untuk mengembangkan cerita.

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


	13. Chapter 13

WHITE KNIGHT ACADEMY

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Friendship

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, SmartNaru & StrongHina

Summary : Disebuah dimensi yang bernama Knight's Territory terdapat sebuah akademi bernama White Knight Academy. Sekolah ini adalah HighSchool yang mengajarkan pelajaran dan ilmu beladiri. Terdapat murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dan pembuat strategi bertarung yang jitu. Dia menyukai gadis bernama Hinata tapi Hinata selalu menolaknya. Apakah Naruto akhirnya bisa menaklukan hati Hinata dan bagaimana dia menghadapi 4 gadis yang tergila-gila padanya?

Chapter 13 – When The Battle End

"**Hi-Hinata-chan..kumohon bertahanlah..", ujar Naruto lirih.**** Airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto. ****Hinata kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto lalu membelainya.**

"**Na-Naruto-kun...aishiteru. Sayonara...", ujar Hinata lirih. Hinata kemudian menghembuskan napas ter****ak****hirnya lalu menutup matanya perlahan.**

"**Hinata-nee-sama!", jerit Sara histeris.**

"**Hinata-senpai...", ujar Shion dan Koyuki lirih. Para gadis menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kematian Hinata. Gadis yang begitu baik dan kuat. Gadis yang selalu memotivasi mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Gadis yang begitu dicintai Naruto. Gadis yang Naruto akan selalu lindungi.**

**Naruto kemudia****n**** meletakkan tubuh Hinata di tanah. Naruto kemudian berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.**

"**AKU PASTI MEMBUNUHMU SASUKE! AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI LAGI DENGANMU! BIARLAH KAU MATI DALAM KEGELAPAN ITU! AKU PASTI MELENYAPKANMU DARI DUNIA INI!", teriak Naruto geram. **

**Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh aura Youkou yang begitu besar. Auranya mulai membentuk rupa rubah. Mata Naruto menjadi merah menyala.**

"**SASUKEEE!", teriak Naruto geram lalu maju menyerang.**

"**Majulah Naruto, akan kuhabisi kau!", ujar Sasuke juga maju menyerang.**

Naruto kemudian langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan cakar dari aura Youkou-nya. Sasuke kemudian menghindar lalu menyerang dengan pedang petir miliknya. Tapi Naruto menangkap lengan Sasuke dan melemparkan Sasuke hingga jauh tapi dengan sayapnya Sasuke dapat terbang dan menukik untuk kembali menyerang Naruto.

"RAI NO TSURUGI!"

Sayatan petir pedang Sasuke kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto tetap diam di tempat untuk menerima serangan itu. Begitu sayatan itu mendekati tubuh Naruto, serangan petir itu langsung hilang. Aura Youkou yang begitu kuat membuat pelindung agar Naruto terlindungi dari serangan tersebut. Naruto kemudian memanjangkan aura Youkou di tangannya untuk menangkap Sasuke tapi Sasuke terus saja menghindari serangan Naruto dengan gesit. Sasuke lalu juga menyerang balik dengan sayatan petir miliknya tapi dapat ditangkis dengan pelindung Youkou milik Naruto.

"Sasuke aku akan melenyapkanmu!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Aku yang akan menghabisimu bodoh!", ujar Sasuke.

Mereka terus saling menyerang secara bertubi-tubi. Pertarungan yang benar-benar sengit hingga aura disekitar di area pertarungan mereka begitu kuat dan mencekam. Naruto dengan kekuatan Youkou dan Sasuke dengan kekuatan Joutai yang diperkuat dengan aura Proserpine. Naruto kemudian membentuk bola spiral yang ukurannya sangat besar di tangannya.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto kemudia melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah Sasuke tapi Sasuke juga membentuk aliran listrik di tangannya.

"CHIDORI!"

Mereka berdua kemudian saling menabrakkan kedua energi besar tersebut. Terjadi ledakan yang begitu dahsyat karena tabrakan kedua energi tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tepental cukup jauh dan terkapar. Tapi mereka kemudian bangkit lagi dengan cepat dan kembali maju menyerang.

"Aku takkan kalah darimu Sasuke!", ujar Naruto yang berlari untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Aku juga takkan kalah darimu sialan!", ujar Sasuke yang juga berlari untuk menyerang Naruto.

BUAKH...BUAKH...DAKK...DAKK...

Mereka kemudian bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Mereka saling memukul, menendang dan menangkis serangan. Kedua orang itu mengerahkan kemampuannya masing-masing untuk saling menghabisi. Mereka bertarung dengan sangat cepat sehingga sulit bagi orang biasa untuk melihat pertarungan mereka. Pukulan dilancarkan secara bertubi-tubi. Tapi saat Sasuke lengah, Naruto berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan pada pipi Sasuke.

BUAAKH!

"Uakkh!", Sasuke terpental dan terkapar lalu Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan melanjutkan serangannya.

BUAAKH!

"Aaakh!", Naruto menendang Sasuke dengan sangat keras di perutnya. Sasuke terpental dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke kembali terkapar. Naruto menghampirinya lagi untuk melanjutkan serangan.

"BUAKHH!

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dibelakang Naruto lalu menendang punggung Naruto dengan sangat keras. Naruto terpental dan tersungkur. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Kaupikir bisa mengalahkanku? Kau takkan bisa sialan!", ujar Sasuke.

'BUAAKH!"

Naruto menendang wajah Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba dengan sangat keras. Sasuke pun terpental cukup jauh. Naruto kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke lalu membentuk energi Youkou dari tangannya.

"YOUKOU BEAM!"

BUAAMM!

"Arrgh!", serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai salah satu sayap Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian terkapar dan merintih kesakitan. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"BUAKH!"

Naruto menginjak perut Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Sasuke memuntahkan banyak dari mulutnya. Naruto terus menginjak perut Sasuke hingga Sasuke terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Sasuke aku takkan memaafkanmu! Beraninya kau membunuh Hinata-chan! Aku akan melenyapkanmu!", ujar Naruto geram sambil terus menginjak perut Sasuke.

"Akhh..Naruto..kumohon hentikanlah..akkkh!", rintih Sasuke.

"Kubunuh kau!", ujar Naruto geram.

TAP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap kaki Naruto dengan tangannya. Sasuke kemudian meelemparkan Naruto hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

"Aku takkan bisa kalah semudah itu, untung saja aura Proserpine ini bisa memulihkan energi..", ujar Sasuke lalu duduk.

"Sialan kau Sasuke!", umpat Naruto.

Sementara itu Kidoumaru dan Shion kembali melanjutkan pertarungan. Karena kekuatan Joutai yang diselimuti oleh aura Proserpine, kekuatan Kidoumaru semakin bertambah. Serangan panahnya menjadi semakin kuat. Shion menjadi kewalahan menghadapi kekuatan panah Kidoumaru.

"Sialan, dia menjadi lebih kuat..", gumam Shion yang sedang berlari menghindari serangan panah yang bertubi-tubi dari Kidoumaru.

"Mau lari kemana kau gadis kecil?! Kau takkan bisa lari dari serangan panahku ini!", ujar Kidoumaru sambil terus melontarkan anak panah miliknya.

Shion terus berlari menghindari serangan Kidoumaru, Shion kemudian menaiki salah satu pohon terdekat lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang balik. Shion kemudian menyiapkan anak panahnya.

"GREAT SUZAKU FIRE ARROW!"

Serangan panah bertubi-tubi dengan kobaran api kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kidoumaru. Tapi Kidoumaru menyeringai lalu membentuk sesuatu.

"SPIDER WEB!"

Terbentuk sebuah jaring laba-laba yang ukurannya besar dari gulungan milik Kidoumaru. Semua anak panah Shion tersangkut di jaring laba-laba tersebut karena jaring tersebut begitu lengket dan tebal.

"Sial dia menangkis seranganku!", ujar Shion kesal.

"Hahaha, seranganmu takkan berpengaruh padaku gadis kecil! Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan hadapi kematianmu!", ujar Kidoumaru.

"Cih, aku takkan kalah darimu!", ujar Shion.

"Dasar keras kepala! Terima ini GOLDEN SPIDER ARROW!", ujar Kidoumaru.

Serangan panah berwarna emas dari Kidoumaru melesat dengan cepat ke arah Shion. Shion berusaha menghindar tapi karena kecepatannya yang sangat tinggi beberapa anak panah berhasil menggores lengan dan bagian kaki Shion. Shion pun terjatuh dan terkapar lalu merintih kesakitan.

"I-ittai...kakiku sakit sekali..", rintih Shion.

Kidoumaru kini menghampiri Shion dan tersenyum menyeringai. Shion berusaha untuk berdiri tapi karena kakinya yang terluka dia tak bisa berdiri untuk lari darisitu.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa lari lagi, inilah akhir untukmu gadis kecil", ujar Kidoumaru dengan muka mengerikan.

"Ukkh...", rintih Shion. Shion menatap Kidoumaru dengan tajam. Kidoumaru kemudian menyiapkan anak panahnya lalu mulai mengarahkannya ke kepala Shion. Mata Shion membulat lalu Shion meringis.

"MATI KAU!"

"Eh?!" Gerakan Kidoumaru tiba-tiba terhenti. Kidoumaru kaget dan bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ke-kenapa badanku tak bisa digerakkan?", ujar Kidoumaru.

"Dasar kau laki-laki pengecut, bisanya Cuma melawan perempuan"

Ternyata bayangan Kidoumaru telah diikat oleh seseorang. Seorang berambut seperti nanas dan mempunyai muka yang malas.

"Na-Nara!", ujar Shion kaget.

"Untung aku sempat ya Miko..", ujar Shikamaru.

Kemudian muncullah seorang pria berambut hitam model seperti tempurung dengan alis yang tebal disebelah Shikamaru.

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu, manusia laba-laba!", ujar sang alis tebal Rock Lee.

"Cih, dasar penganggu!", ujar Kidoumaru sambil berdecih.

"Ayo Lee, selesaikan dia!", ujar Shikamaru.

"Siap Shikamaru! Terima ini DYNAMIC ENTRY!", ujar Rock Lee lalu menendang dada Kidoumaru dengan sangat keras. Kidoumaru langsung terpental sangat jauh dan langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

"Aku berhasil!", ujar Rock Lee lalu memamerkan senyum kinclongnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Dasar payah kau Miko, bilangnya si pemanah nomor satu, tapi kenapa kau hampir saja dihabisi oleh si laba-laba itu?", ujar Shikamaru lalu membantu Shion berdiri.

"Aku Cuma sedang sial saja, lagipula dia itu sangat kuat", ujar Shion.

"Ya sudah kita kan bawa kamu ke bagian medis", ujar Shikamaru.

"Arigato Nara, alis tebal", ujar Shion.

"Hn", gumam Shikamaru.

"Kita ini teman harus saling membantu!", ujar Rock Lee.

Kemudian di tempat lain Koyuki dan Kin masih bertarung dengan sengit. Tapi karena mode Joutai yang kini dimiliki oleh Kin, Koyuki menjadi sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Kin terus menyerang bertubi-tubi dengan kunainya, sementara Koyuki terus menangkis dan menghindari serangan Kin.

"Kenapa hanya bisa menghindar saja Kazahana, ayo jangan pengecut hadapi aku!", ujar Kin.

"Sialan aku sudah kehabisan tenaga...", gumam Koyuki sambil terus menghindari serangan Kin.

"Terima ini!", ujar Kin lalu melemparkan puluhan kunai ke arah Koyuki.

"Uaakh!" sebuah kunai tertancap di lengan Koyuki lalu dua buah kunai menyayat paha dan betis Koyuki. Koyuki langsung tersungkur dan merintih kesakitan. Badannya kini berlumuran darah.

"Hahahaha tertangkap kau gadis sialan! Aku yang menang kali ini!", ujar Kin lalu mendekati Koyuki.

DUAR...DUAR...

Suara letupan senjata terdengar. Dan dua buah peluru bersarang di punggung Kin. Kin mengeluarkan banyak darah dari punggung dan mulutnya. Kin kemudian langsung terkapar dan tewas. Seseorang berjubah merah dengan tudung telah menembak Kin dengan senapan yang besar. Koyuki kaget melihat hal itu. Orang berjubah merah itu kemudian menghampiri Koyuki.

"Kau tak apa-apa gadis bengal?", tanya orang misterius itu.

"Ka-kamu kan!", ujar Koyuki kaget.

Sementara itu Karin sedang berhadapan dengan Sara. Sara terus melancarkan serangan pada Karin.

"HYUUGA STYLE: HOSHI NO SLASH!"

Karin dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah lalu Karin menyerang balik dengan mencoba memukul Sara. Sara dapat menghindari serangan Karin. Sara kemudian kembali menyerang Karin.

"HYUUGA STYLE: TORA NO SLASH!"

Serangan berbentuk cakar macam kini melesat dengan cepat ke arah Karin. Karin dapat menghindarinya lalu tiba-tiba muncul dengan cepat ke hadapan Sara.

BUAAKH!

Karin memukul perut Sara dengan keras. Sara memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sara langsung terpental cukup jauh. Katananya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Khukhukhu, kau hebat juga ya. Kau benar-benar adik Hinata", ujar Karin.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Akan kubalas perbuatan kalian pada Onee-sama!", ujar Sara.

Sara bangkit lagi dan mengambil kembali katananya. Dia kemudian kembali maju untuk menyerang Karin.

"Hiyaaah!"

Sementara itu Ino sementara memandangi tubuh Sai yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Ino membaringkan kepala Sai di pangkuannya.

"Sai-kun..kenapa? kenapa kau harus pergi?", ujar Ino lirih.

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersama. Tapi kenapa kau harus pergi dariku?!", ujar Ino lagi. Ino kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini karena Sasuke-sama! Kalau saja dia tak menusuk Sai-kun, kita pasti bisa bersama selamanya..", ujar Ino lalu menegakkan kepalanya. Ino kemudian meletakkan tubuh Sai dengan hati-hati diatas tanah lalu berdiri.

"Aku harus membalas dendam pada Sasuke-sama! Aku juga harus menghabisi Sakura!", ujar Ino lalu pergi darisitu.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih bertarung dengan sengit. Segala teknik dikeluarkan untuk saling menghabisi.

"YOUKOU BEAM!"

"RAI NO TSURUGI!"

JDAR!

Kembali terjadi ledakan besar karena tabrakan kedua energi yang dahsyat tersebut. Tapi mereka berdua terus melanjutkan pertarungan.

BUAKKH...DAK...BUAKH...

Adu pukul kembali terjadi. Naruto memukul Sasuke lalu Sasuke membalasnya. Mereka melakukan adu pukul dengan kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa. Terjadi luapan-luapan energi yang luar biasa dari adu pukul tersebut.

"Sasuke akan kuhabisi kau!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Kau yang akan mati!", ujar Sasuke.

BUAKKKKH!

Mereka saling meninju pipi. Naruto memukul pipi Sasuke dan Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada wajah Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali terpental dan terkapar.

"Ukkh...", rintih Naruto. Naruto kemudian mulai bangkit untuk berdiri lagi. Sasuke juga mulai bangkit dan bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

Sementara itu Karin dan Sara sedang bertarung dan saling kejar mengejar. Sara terus menyerang dengan katananya tapi Karin terus menghindar dan lari dari serangan Sara.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menghindar seperti itu?", tanya Sara sambil terus menyerang Karin.

"Ikuti saja aku ok?", ujar Karin.

"Ukhh!"

Ternyata Karin dan Sara mulai mendekati area pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Karin kemudian sampai dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, kau akan segera melakukannya?", tanya Karin.

"Hn, ayo cepat kita lakukan!", ujar Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sara kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sa-Sara-chan?", ujar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?", ujar Sara.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengikuti Karin kemari, ternyata disini tempat Naruto-kun bertarung?", tanya Sara.

"Begitulah, aku sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke, tapi dia agak sulit dikalahkan", ujar Naruto.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku akan membantu Naruto-kun", ujar Sara.

"Jangan Sara-chan, berbahaya melawan Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang melawannya, kamu kalahkan saja Karin-nee-san", ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Ka-Karin-san kan sepupumu", ujar Sara ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan jangan sampai dibunuh", ujar Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun", ujar Sara lalu bersiap dengan katananya.

Sementara itu tiba-tiba Sasuke menggigit lengan Karin. Lalu aura-aura gelap mulai menyelimuti Sasuke. Naruto dan Sara kaget melihat hal itu.

"Sasuke apa yang kau perbuat pada Karin-nee-san!?", ujar Naruto geram.

Sasuke terus menggigit tangan Karin dan akhirnya tubuh Karin mulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Karin kini terkapar tak berdaya.

"Dia rela memberikan seluruh energinya padaku. Aku sudah menyerap semuanya. Karin kini sekarat tapi aku tak peduli! Kini aku akan menghabisimu Naruto!", ujar Sasuke yang kini makin diselimuti aura gelap.

"Dasar kau memang jahanam! Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada nee-san! Kubunuh kau!", ujar Naruto lalu maju menyerang.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

BUAMM!

"Aakhh!" Naruto terpental jauh karena tekanan Shinra Tensei milik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai melihat Naruto.

"Jangan lupa aku masih memiliki Red Eyes ini", ujar Sasuke.

"Bedebah kau!", umpat Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, BANSHO TENNIN!", ujar Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengarahkannya pada Sara lalu Sara tertarik menuju Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mencengkram leher Sara dan mulai mencekiknya.

"Sara-chan!", teriak Naruto.

Sara berusaha meronta dari cengkraman Sasuke tapi karena tenaga Sasuke yang begitu kuat sangat sulit untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Uhkk...lepaskan aku...", rintih Sara sambil meronta.

"Hahahaha, aku akan segera mengakhiri hidupmu!", ujar Sasuke.

BUAKKH!

Naruto memukul perut Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke terpental jauh dan langsung terkapar. Sara lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Naruto segera menangkap Sara.

"Sara-chan kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Naruto.

"Uhuk..aku baik-baik saja kok...Cuma agak sedikit sesak..", ujar Sara sambil terbatuk.

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan segera menghabisinya", ujar Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan membantu Naruto-kun", ujar Sara lalu mulai bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Jangan, serahkan semua ini padaku. Akan kubalas kematian Hinata-chan", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berlari untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun!", ujar Sara.

Sementara medan pertarungan di garis depan masih berlangsung tapi sudah banyak korban di kedua kubu. Tapi karena kekuatan Joutai yang dimiliki murid-murid Black Knight Academy, kini Black Knight lebih unggul.

"Sialan, mereka menjadi sangat kuat, bagaimana ini Gaara?", tanya Kankurou.

"Jangan menyerah, kita harus bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini! Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian hingga akhir!", ujar Gaara.

"Aku mengerti! Ayo teman-teman jangan menyerah kita terus serang mereka!", ujar Kankurou.

"OOOOO!"

Sementara di sudut lain pertarungan Temari dan Tenten kini dikepung oleh sekumpulan murid Black Knight Academy. Mereka terus terdesak.

"Bagaimana ini Temari, kita kini terkepung", ujar Tenten.

"Aku ada ide, ayo kamu gunakan senjatamu untuk membuat mereka lengah!", ujar Temari.

"Baiklah!", ujar Tenten lalu mengeluarkan gulungan besar dan mengeluarkan senjata dari gulungan tersebut. Senjata-senjata tersebut segera melesat kearah para murid Black Knight tersebut.

"Sekarang giliranku! KIRIKIRIMAI!", ujar Temari lalu mengayunkan kipasnya dan terciptalah pusaran angin yang begitu besar hingga membuat para murid Black Knight itu terpental sangat jauh hingga membentur pohon dan tewas.

"Kita berhasil!", ujar Tenten dan Temari.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke terus bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto kembali menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa maksudmu?! HAH!?", tanya Naruto dengan geram.

"Akan kuberitahu kau Naruto! Aku ingin menjadi yang paling kuat di negara ini! Aku ingin membuat Black Knight Academy sebagai akademi terkuat di negara ini! Sehingga tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan Black Knight! Setelah aku menghancurkan sekolahmu, aku akan segera menantang sekolah lain! Lalu semua akan kukalahkan dan kamilah yang menjadi yang terkuat!", ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Sasuke! Hanya untuk itu kamu mengorbankan begitu banyak nyawa!? Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan Sasuke!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Pengorbanan memang diperlukan untuk mencapai suatu tujuan!", ujar Sasuke.

"Bedebah! RASENGAN!", ujar Naruto lalu membentuk bola spiral miliknya.

Sasuke dapat menghindari serangan itu lalu mereka kemudian berhenti dan saling bertatapan tajam.

"Aku pasti akan melenyapkanmu Sasuke!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Cih!", Sasuke berdecih.

"RAPIER SLASH!"

Sayatan dengan aura gelap tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya dan kaget melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Beraninya kau menyerangku Yamanaka!", ujar Sasuke lalu menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Beraninya kau membunuh Sai-kun! Akan kubalas kau Sasuke!", ujar Ino geram.

Ino kemudian maju untuk menyayat Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke dapat menghindarinya lalu muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Ino.

BUAKHH!

Sasuke memukul punggung Ino dengan sangat keras. Ino terpental cukup jauh dan rapiernya terlepas dari genggamannya. Ino tersungkur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Kaupikir kau bisa melawanku, dasar gadis lemah!", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bahkan temanmu kausakiti! Kau benar-benar jahanam!", ujar Naruto geram.

"Aku tak butuh teman! Sudah kubilang yang kubutuhkan hanyalah orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan!", ujar Sasuke.

"SIALAN KAU!", teriak Naruto geram lalu melesat dengan cepat menuju Sasuke untuk mencakarnya.

JRASH! JRASH!

Terciprat darah yang begitu banyak. Naruto berhasil mencakar Sasuke tapi ternyata Sasuke juga berhasil menusuk perut Naruto dengan pedangnya. Keduanya sama-sama muntah darah yang banyak.

"Sasuke...kau benar-benar sialan...", ujar Naruto lirih.

"Kau yang sialan, Naruto...", ujar Sasuke lirih.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dari perut Naruto. Mereka berdua kini terkapar.

"Ukkhh...sialan ini sakit sekali...", rintih Naruto.

"Sialan ini juga sakit Naruto...", rintih Sasuke.

"Kau terus mengingat janji yang kita buat itu ya?", tanya Naruto.

"Hn, karena janji itu aku terus termotivasi untuk melakukan semua ini", ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita menyelesaikan semua ini", ujar Naruto lalu mulai berdiri secara perlahan.

"Ya, kita akan segera akhiri ini..", ujar Sasuke juga bangkit lagi.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Sasuke!", ujar Naruto lalu membentuk bola spiral dari aura Youkou miliknya.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu Naruto!", ujar Sasuke lalu membentuk aliran listrik dari tangannya.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Mereka berdua saling menabrakan rasengan dan chidori milik mereka. Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari tabrakan kedua energi yang begitu besar tersebut.

"BUAAAM!"

Semua orang kaget melihat ledakan dahsyat tersebut.

"Naruto-kun...", gumam Sara.

"Sepertinya itu Naruto dan Sasuke ya", ujar Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun semoga dia bisa menang", ujar Shion.

Akhirnya ledakan itu mereda. Aura-aura tersebut mulai menghilang. Terlihatlah Naruto masih berdiri tegap dan menatap Sasuke yang telah terkapar tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba hujan turun membasahi tempat itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menang Sasuke", ujar Naruto.

Sementara itu para sensei kini datang ke tempat itu. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi dan Gai datang untuk menghentikan penyebaran aura Proserpine. Mereka telah diinformasikan para murid mengenai hal itu. Mereka segera mencari Sakura lalu memulai proses penyegelan kembali.

"FUUIN!", Tsunade kemudian mengumpulkan energi yang besar dari telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya ke punggung Sakura yang memiliki segel Dewi Proserpine tersebut.

"AAKH!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan dan setelah itu segel tertutup dan Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

"Shizune segera bawa dia ke bagian medis!", ujar Tsunade.

"Siap Tsunade-sama!", ujar Shizune.

Shizune segera membawa Sakura ke bagian medis. Sementara murid-murid dari kedua kubu segera ditarik mundur oleh sensei mereka masing-masing. Yang terluka dan sudah tewas segera dibawa ke bagian medis darurat.

"Sungguh pertarungan yang mengerikan...", ujar Kakashi.

Sementara itu muncul seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dengan kulit pucat menghampiri Tsunade. Tsunade kaget melihat orang itu.

"Orochimaru!", ujar Tsunade kaget.

"Hai lama tak berjumpa Tsunade", ujar Orochimaru.

"Sudah kuduga kekuatan mengerikan itu pasti hasil dari percobaanmu bukan?", ujar Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hmm begitulah, itu menarik bukan. Kekuatan yang tak terbatas hingga bisa memaksimalkan seluruh potensi yang dimiliki manusia. Aku hebat bukan?", ujar Orochimaru.

"Kau sudah tak waras lagi Orochimaru! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena jika kau berbuat lebih dari ini mungkin saja pemerintah akan memburumu. Aku juga takkan diam begitu saja jika murid-muridku disakiti lebih dari ini!", ujar Tsunade.

"Khukhukhu, Tsunade kau memang tak berubah, tetap jutek seperti dahulu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus mengurus para muridku", ujar Orochimaru. Tsunade terus menatap Orochimaru dengan tajam.

Sementara itu Naruto terus menatap langit dengan sendu. Walaupun dia sudah menang dan mengakhiri semuanya, dia masih merasa ada yang tak lengkap pada dirinya. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tubuh Hinata diletakkan. Disitu ada Sara yang menjaga tubuh Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..", ujar Sara.

"Sara boleh kupinjam katana milikmu?", tanya Naruto.

"Eh, memangnya mau dipakai untuk apa Naruto-kun?", tanya Sara bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, kumohon pinjamkanlah padaku", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah", ujar Sara lalu menyerahkan katananya pada Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil katana Sara. Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauh dari situ. Naruto kemudian berhenti lalu mulai menodongkan katana itu ke dadanya.

"Hinata-chan aku akan segera menyusulmu...", ujar Naruto sambil menatap langit.

SYUTT...TAP...

"Hentikan Naruto-kun!"

"Eh, Sara-chan?", ternyata sebelum Naruto sempat menusukkan pedang itu ke dadanya Sara menahan lengan Naruto dari belakang. Naruto terhenti dan kaget melihat Sara.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Naruto-kun!", ujar Sara.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama Hinata-chan. Kini dia sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Tak ada gunanya lagi aku berada di dunia ini. Lebih baik aku segera menyusulnya", ujar Naruto.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Ini bukan yang nee-sama inginkan!", ujar Sara.

"Tidak Sara-chan, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Aku harus melakukan ini agar segera bisa bersama-sama lagi dengannya", ujar Naruto.

GREBB...

Sara memeluk Naruto dengan erat dari belakang. Naruto tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan katana Sara.

"Kumohon jangan berbuat seperti ini Naruto-kun. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu di dunia ini! Tolong ingatlah itu!", ujar Sara.

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sara. Naruto kemudian sejenak terbayang akan keluarganya dan teman-temannya.

"Walaupun nee-sama sudah pergi dari dunia ini tapi dia akan selamanya ada dihati kita Naruto-kun. Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita. Aku yakin nee-sama juga ingin kamu bahagia! Aku juga ingin mencoba memberikanmu kebahagiaan Naruto-kun. Karena aku...karena aku...aku..mencin..", ujar Sara.

"Sumimasen"

Naruto dan Sara kaget mendengar suara itu. Muncullah seorang pria berambut hitam lurus dengan mata onyx. Memakai jubah merah panjang dengan lambang tengkorak biru di bagian dada. Lalu dibelakangnya ada seorang pria berambut merah dengan baju samurai zaman dahulu yang memiliki wajah baby face. Lalu seorang lagi memakai jubah pink dengan tudung sehingga wajahnya tak kelihatan.

"Shi-Shimura!", ujar Naruto kaget. Sara juga kaget melihat orang itu.

"Bisakah kalian membawaku ke tempat tubuh Hinata diletakkan?", tanya Sai.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke tempat tubuh Hinata diletakkan yang tak jauh darisitu. Naruto dan Sara masih bingung melihat kemunculan ketiga sosok ini.

"Shi-Shimura bukankah kau sudah mati? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku bukanlah Shimura Sai yang berasal dari dimensi kalian ini. Aku Shimura Sai, aku adalah senchou dari Sora Kaizoku. Aku berasal dari dimensi Neo-Shinobi World", ujar Sai.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sara masih bingung dengan perkataan Sai itu.

"Lalu yang mirip Akasuna-san ini?", tanya Sara.

"Aku ini Akasuna Sasori. Pemegang katana pasir dari Samurai Force. Aku berasal dari Era Samurai", ujar Sasori dengan senyum charming.

Naruto dan Sara makin bingung dengan semua ini. Sai kemudian menatap tubuh Hinata yang sudah kaku itu.

"Jadi ini Hinata, baiklah Sakura-chan, kamu bisa memulainya", ujar Sai.

"Ba-baiklah Sai-senchou", ujar orang yang berjubah pink. Dia kemudian membuka tudung jubahnya lalu tampilah sosok gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang memiliki mata emerald yang indah.

"Sa-Sakura-san!?", ujar Naruto dan Sara kaget.

"A-aku ini bukanlah Sakura yang kalian kenal. Aku ini Haruno Sakura, mahou-shoujo dari Wizard World, aku disini untuk membangkitkan kembali Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Sakura.

Sakura kemudian memegang tubuh Hinata lalu mengalirkan energi berwarna hijau terang ke tubuh Hinata.

"MAGIC HEALING: REVIVE DEAD!"

Tubuh Hinata mulai diselimuti oleh aura-aura berwarna hijau terang. Sakura terus mengalirkan energinya dan akhirnya Hinata mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sakura pun akhirnya menghentikan aliran energi itu karena Hinata kini telah hidup kembali.

"Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto.

"Onee-sama!", ujar Sara.

"Narunaru, Sara-chi", ujar Hinata.

Naruto segera memeluk Hinata yang kini sudah hidup kembali. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto.

"Aku kembali Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Onee-sama..", ujar Sara sambil menangis terharu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura tubuhnya mulai ambruk tapi Sai segera menahannya supaya tak jatuh.

"Sa-Sakura-chan kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya Sai cemas.

"Aku kehabisan mana karena sihir tadi. Jadi tubuhku sangat lemas seperti ini. Aku harus segera memulihkan mana-ku, bisakah Sai-senchou mengalirkan sedikit energi Sai-senchou kepadaku?", tanya Sakura.

Sai kemudian tersenyum menyeringai mendengar hal itu.

"Ba-baiklah tapi aku hanya bisa mengalirkannya lewat mulut. Tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-chan?", tanya Sai.

"E-Eh? Ba-baiklah...A-apa boleh buat..", ujar Sakura kaget dengan muka memerah.

Sai kemudian segera mengalirkan chakra miliknya ke Sakura dari mulut ke mulut. Jika dilihat mereka itu seperti sedang berciuman. Naruto, Sara dan Hinata kaget melihat kejadian itu. Sasori memandang Sai dengan muka malas.

"_**Dasar, bilang saja kau ingin mencuri kesempatan berciuman dengan Sakura-chan..", batin Sasori.**_

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Sai melepaskan "ciuman" itu dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau sudah baikan?", tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya..a-arigatou Sai-senchou...", ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Sama-sama", ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato Sa..eh..Haruno-san sudah membangkitkan kembali Hinata-chan. Kalian sungguh baik bisa membantu kami seperti ini. Kau sungguh hebat bisa membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah mati", ujar Naruto lalu membungkuk.

"Oh i-iya sama-sama, Uzumaki-kun", ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu kalian sebenarnya ini siapa? Kalian memang mirip dengan Saku-chi, Shimura dan Akasuna-san tapi sepertinya perawakan kalian sedikit berbeda", tanya Hinata.

"Kami ini berasal dari dimensi lain, kami datang untuk meminta bantuan pada kalian White Knight Elite yang berasal dari dimensi Knight's Territory", ujar Sai.

"Bantuan? Untuk apa?", tanya Hinata.

"Itu sebenarnya..", ujar Sai.

"Hoi Naruto!"

Semua kaget mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Dia memakai seragam berwarna merah dan disampingnya ada seekor anjing putih yang besar.

"Ki-Kiba!", ujar Naruto kaget.

"Naruto lama tak berjumpa!", ujar Kiba.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku menonton pertarunganmu melawan Sasuke, pertarungan yang menarik, tapi kau hebat juga bisa mengalahkan Sasuke", ujar Kiba.

"Ya, Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak waras, aku harus mengalahkannya", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto sebenarnya aku kesini juga untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Kau tak lupa kan janji kita sebagai Saikyou no Sedai sebelum kita berlima akhirnya lulus dari SMP Taihen?", tanya Kiba.

"Iya aku mengingatnya. Itu yang disampaikan buchou sebelum akhirnya kita berpisah dan masuk ke Knight Academy masing-masing", ujar Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kita berlima akan saling bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang paling kuat diantara Saikyou no Sedai! Itulah janji kita di saat acara kelulusan", ujar Kiba.

Hinata dan Sara kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi itu alasan Sasuke mati-matian ingin bertarung dengan Naruto...", gumam Hinata.

"Setelah ini aku ingin menantangmu bertarung Naruto! Aku dan pasukanku dari Red Knight Academy takkan kalah dari kalian White Knight Academy!", ujar Kiba.

"Aku mengerti Kiba! Tapi biarkanlah aku beristirahat sebentar!", ujar Naruto sambil manyun.

"Aku tahu, maka sampai jumpa tahun depan Naruto! Aku akan menantangmu disaat kita memasuki kelas 3 semester yang ke 2! Berlatihlah yang banyak selama setahun ini, karena aku tidak selembek Sasuke!", ujar Kiba lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu Kiba, apa kau tahu dimana kedua anggota lainnya?", tanya Naruto.

"Oh mereka, kalau Shino berada di Green Knight Academy dan buchou-sama berada di Blue Knight Academy", ujar Kiba.

"Souka..", ujar Naruto.

"Jaa Naruto! Sampai ketemu tahun depan!", ujar Kiba lalu pergi darisitu.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan menarik lagi yang akan kau hadapi ya Naruto?", ujar Sai.

"Hmm", gumam Naruto.

"Lalu apa tujuan kalian kemari? Bantuan untuk apa?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Eto kami ingin meminjam kekuatan kalian untuk sebuah perang", ujar Sai.

"Perang? Perang apa?", tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ini adalah perang terbesar yang akan segera terjadi di dimensi Wizard World. Sebuah ordo yang besar bernama Hexius berniat menyerang dan menghancurkan Wizard World. Keberadaan Wizard World adalah pusat dari berbagai dimensi di jagad raya ini. Jadi kita dari dimensi lain harus bersedia membantu melindungi Wizard World", ujar Sai.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Wizard World hancur?", tanya Hinata.

"Jika Wizard World hancur, keseimbangan antar dimensi akan hancur dan akhirnya seluruh dimensi juga akan ikut hancur", ujar Sai.

"A-apa?!", ujar Hinata, Sara dan Naruto yang kaget.

"Jadi kita harus membantu Wizard World untuk mengalahkan ordo Hexius. Kalian bersedia membantu bukan?", tanya Sai.

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Kami White Knight Elite akan membantu untuk melindungi Wizard World! Iya kan Hinata-chan, Sara-chan?", ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah", ujar Hinata.

"Akan kubantu dengan seluruh kemampuanku", ujar Sara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan segera berangkat ke Wizard World besok. Untuk sementara istirahatlah dulu dan pulihkan tubuh kalian sebaik mungkin", ujar Sai.

"Ok!", ujar Naruto.

_Sementara itu di Wizard World_

Seorang pria berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam bermata onyx sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong kastil. Dia menggunakan jubah biru panjang dan membawa pedang yang diletakkan di pinggangnya. Dia kemudian sampai di beranda kastil itu.

"Woi Naruto!"

"Hn", gumam seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan jubah putih panjang. Bermata blue shappire yang sedang menatap langit.

"Apa sih yang kau pandangi Naruto? Serius amat sih", ujar pria berambut raven.

"Aku merasakan kehadiran mereka semakin dekat Sasuke", ujar pria berambut pirang.

"Woo ordo Hexius ya? Kita akan dibantu orang-orang hebat dari 3 dimensi. Sora Kaizoku dari Neo-Shinobi World, Samurai Force dari Era Samurai dan White Knight Elite dari Knight's Territory!", ujar pria berambut raven.

"Hn, semoga saja mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik", ujar si ranbut pirang.

"Ya kita berlima sebagai Wizard Horde akan sangat terbantu dengan kehadiram mereka itu", ujar si rambut raven.

"Hn, ketika ordo Hexius sampai disini "The Great War" akan segera dimulai", ujar Naruto Wizard.

TSUZUKU...

Yosh chapter 13 update! Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengalahkan Sasuke! Naruto memang sangat kuat ya! Akhirnya pertarungan berakhir karena para sensei muncul dan menghentikan pertempuran. Di akhir cerita muncul Sai-sencou, Sasori dari Samurai Force dan Sakura dari Wizard World. Sakura datang membangkitkan kembali Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya bisa kembali bersama Hinata. Mereka bertiga datang untuk meminta bantuan pada Naruto dkk untuk ikut serta dalam perang melawan ordo Hexius. Perang ini akan sangat menentukan kelangsungan hidup seluruh dimensi. Naruto pun menyetujui untuk membantu dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke Wizard World untuk bersiap berperang. Di akhir cerita juga muncul Sasuke dan Naruto yang Wizard.

Ini adalah akhir dari season 1 White Knight Academy, cerita akan bersambung di fic "The Great War" dimana Sora Kaizoku, Samurai Force, White Knight Elite dan Wizard Horde akan bekerja sama untuk menghadapi perang dengan ordo Hexius.

Author akan memberikan dua pilihan:

Apakah author akan segera merilis The Great War?

Atau author akan menskip dulu cerita The Great War dan langsung sambung ke season 2 White Knight Academy dimana Naruto akan berhadapan dengan anggota Saikyou no Sedai lainnya?

Mohon vote salah satu dari kedua pilihan ini lewat review, voting terbanyak akan menentukan sambungan cerita berikutnya.

Balas review dulu:

Dragon warior: Maaf kalo kurang greget. Disini naru sudah menghajar habis-habisan si Sasuke. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Awar muna: Hinata sudah dibangkitkan lagi oleh Sakura mahou-shoujo. Jadi masih NaruHina dong. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Anggraxi: Maaf saya ngak terlalu menguasai bahasa Jepang jadi ngak bisa buat seperti itu. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Leontujuhempat: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze Sholkhan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki 21: Tau sih tapi mereka ngak terlalu peduli karena itu perseteruan antara murid. Jadi harus diselesaikan sendiri. Tapi karena pertarungan sudah melebihi batas akhirnya dihentikan oleh para sensei. Final chap untuk season 1. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Muharrom catang: Hinata dibangkitkan kembali jadi masih NaruHina. Ino marah-lah bahkan dia berusaha membunuh Sasuke dengan rapiernya. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ahmadbima27: Hinata udah dibangkitkan kembali. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Yudhabooyz: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

DarkYami Kugamawa: Hinata sudah dibangkitkan kembali. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Soputan: Arigato! Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: Hinata bangkit kembali dibangkitin sama Sakura mahou shoujo. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Misti Chan: YA karena joutainya digabungin sama aura Proserpine. Naruto akhirnya menang. Iya tapi kini Hinata sudah bangkit kembali. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Kazuki-sama: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

AN Narra: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Khf16: Tapi akhirnya dibangkitkan kembali ama Sakura. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Natsumi-chan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Vanscovsky: Sasuke udah kalah kok disini. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fran Fryn Kun: Arigato! Maaf karena Sasuke kan bisa copy teknik. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Namikaze yondaime: arigato! Mungkin masih hidup. Naruto ngak lepas kendali Cuma emosinya memuncak. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ha-chan: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Gg: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Sammy-kun: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

SSNH: Maaf kalo Hinatanya mati dulu. Tapi akhirnya dibangkitkan kembali disini. Maaf kalo bikin kamu galau. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Renzy Strife: Hinata akhirnya dibangkitkan kembali kok. Ngak dong tetap NaruHina. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Buayabuntung: Hinata akhirnya dibangkitkan kembali. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Hinata akhirnya dibangkitkan kembali. Naruto akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Bala-san dewa hikikomori: Mereka munculnya belakangan untuk hentiin pertarungan ini. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Ranggagian67: Hinata dibangkitkan kembali kok. Pairnya masih NH. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Blue-senpai: Hinata dbangkitkan kembali jadi masih NaruHina. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Niizuma Eiji: Hinata dbangkitkan kembali jadi masih NaruHina. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Guest: Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Vincentyagami: maksudmu? Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Gray areader: final chap untuk season 1. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Fazrulz21: Maaf itu tuntutn peran untuk membuat cerita semakin menarik. Tapi akhirnya Hinata dibangkitkan kembali oleh Sakura mahou-shoujo. Proserpine itu nama dari Persephone di mitologi Romawi. Persephone kan dari mitologi Yunani. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Mifta cinya: Hinata dibangkitkan kembali kok jadi ngak angst. Ok! Thx buat rnr!

Makasih banyak bagi para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini. Semoga anda terhibur dengan cerita yang disuguhkan. Jangan lupa untuk memberi vote lewat review. Jangan lupa juga memberi jejak berupa review ya? Review sangat berguna bagi author untuk mengembangkan cerita.

REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


End file.
